


The Outsider

by tmntraphfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Michelangelo (TMNT), Bottom Raphael, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Kink, Licking, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Turtlecest (TMNT), musk, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 80,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntraphfan/pseuds/tmntraphfan
Summary: How does one cope with being an Outsider of your own family?For Raph, it's simple. His family is happy: So Deal With It.This is a story I started on DeviantArt years and years ago. I put it onto fanfiction.net under my RaphandMikey83 moniker. I got to about 20 chapters and then life took over. Moving, jobs and personal stuff. But I vow that I will finish this by the end of the year. So I have decided to start uploading it onto this website.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Outsider

Pairing: Leo/Mikey/Don, Raph/By Himself Rating: R

Summary: How does one cope with being an Outsider of your own family?  
For Raph, it's simple. His family is happy: So Deal With It.

Sleep.

Sometimes I wonder why it is that I can sleep so much bettah on a hammock than a regular bed. Maybe it's cause...sometimes it feels like I'm falling.  
Pretty cliche, eh? But sometimes the dreams get a little bit, eh, rocky is probably the best way to describe it.

And a bit scary...

Yeah, I know. I'm supposed to be the 'turtle that ain't afraid of nothin' and such. But sometimes, the dreams get to be a bit too damn real for me, and it feels like I'm gonna fall into some big, black pit that I'll never get out of, so I'll be rolling my ass off of the bed and cursin' like a sailor 'cause of it.

But the hammock, it's kinda like a cocoon, ya know?

I close my eyes again, remember bits of the dream that just erupted throughout my head.

'No! Raphie don't, please! Wait, Wait!'

'Raphael! Have you lost your mind?'

I could feel a piece of pipe in my hands, blue eyes staring up at me in fear, strong arms from 'Fearless' holding my right arm back, only this time I can feel...

Fluid, wet fluid across my hands, across my face. It's red.

It's fucking red!

A gasp of air escapes me as I lean over my hammock, trying ta take deep breaths. Ain't workin, like usual.  
This 'cocoon' of mine ain't workin' right now, as I tumble myself out of the hammock and race outta my room, towards the bathroom. After closing and locking the damn door, I turn on a light and look at myself.

Nothin'. No blood, not on my face and not on my hands. As I turn on the faucet, I can't help but splash some water across my face and over my arms. It's like I can feel that damn blood all over me. Mikey's blood.

But he was safe! Leo stopped me...Leo stopped me.

"Why the fuck did HE haveta stop me, huh? Ya couldn't stop, ya bastard. Couldn't stop before, couldn't stop during. Why asshole? Why?"

I couldn't help but chuckle softly, at least for a bit. Here I am, tryin' to intimidate my own fuckin' reflection.   
But the chuckle dies down, and I just stare at myself.

I wanna punch it. I wanna punch this fuckin' mirror so much. But, it's just be another thing for Donnie ta fix, for Leo to ask question about, for Mikey to worry.

Don't deserve the worry. Don't deserve pity or any other stuff you'd call that.

The grip on the sink is making my fingers turn red, as I can't help but stare at my eyes in the mirror. Sometimes, with the bendin' of the light or whatnot, it's almost like their black.

Like a shark, waitin for prey. Waitin for blood.

"God damnit, what the hell's wrong with me..."

I already knew the answer, so why ask the question. This wasn't the first time this sort of thing happened, in the middle of the night.

It's why a lot of times, I would rather just go out and bust some heads. Take it out on some damn punks, and get so tired I just zonk out and my head don't even try to dream.

Cause if not, I can get nights like this. Or worse. A lot worse.

Shakin' my head, I just had to look at somethin'. Sorta make sure of something, so to speak. I ease out of the bathroom and slowly check out my brothers' rooms.

There was nothing in Leo's rooms. Candles, mats, but no Leo. Donnie's room was a no go. Would need a damn tank to get through that door. Donnie soundproofed the thing a long while ago.

I already figured why he did that for...

So last, but not least, was Mikey's room. Edging the door as quietly as possible, I figured on what I would see, and I was pretty much on the mark.

There was Mikey, in his own little cocoon. Leo was on the right, and Donnie was on da left.

But what grabbed my sight was the smiles on all three of them. They were safe, sleeping soundly and comfortably.  
That's good. I really am glad for dat.

Easing the door back, I grab a beer from the fridge and head back to my room, easing my shell onto the hammock once again.

The beer's not too bad. Despite what Casey wants ta do, I also liked to sip this stuff. The liquid would ease down my throat, through my body, and settle there...it was nice.

Kinda like a warmth. Warmth, that'd be nice.

I knew about those guys for a while now. It had started with Leo and Don. Looks, touches, and other shit that made it plain as day to me. It went on for about, what was it? Maybe a month?

I figured they didn't need no one bustin' into their party. If they tell us? Cool. When you're a turtle livin' in disease infested waters, tryin' to protect people who could easily just send ya off to a lab to cut you into pieces, and the lack of turtle babes around the corner, then fuck it. why not be happy?

Why couldn't THEY be happy...besides. Ain't like I haven't thought about it. I could admit, if I had first thoughts or feelings or whatever you wanted to call it, it was probably Mikey.

Yeah, the little nutball could annoy me. But the kid was somethin' pretty damn special. Like a sunshine spot in this crapfest called the sewers. The kid's got some soft skin to him, and the baby face on the guy is pretty damn cute. And those blue eyes are his, it's kinda easy to get lost in them. Lot of times I could say his voice annoys me, but not in the way they think.

It's because I'd rather hear other stuff come out of that voice of Mikey's. And it's so temptin', so...*huffs*' fuckin' shit.

But Leo and Don, they got their stuff too.

Yeah, I wouldn't think I could think of Leo like dat. We argue, we fight.

Fight. Fightin'. More like I'm the one doing that.

I shake my head and take another sip of the beer, as that warmth eases down my throat once again.

But hell, Leo's got some nice stuff to him. Despite all the shit I give to him, the guy knows what he's doing. Good fighter, strong body, nice scent from those candles that he always uses.

And Donnie? Sweet guy, hot thighs, and nice hands. Hands that could do who knows what. And the guy's willing ta patch me up whenever I get hurt, or fix stuff I break.

Fixin' stuff...always havin' to fix me. Always needing to fix me.

"Shit, man." I just had to sip a bit more, beer's not too bad.

But yeah, Leo and Don had been together for about a month. Although they figured we didn't know about it. Then one day I saw the two of them in front of Mikey's door.

It was late at night, I had just come back from up top. Letting off some steam, and usual business like that. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I could see the look on their faces.

Damn knucklehead's noggin' was shaking up and down so much, he looked like one of those Bobble Heads. Plus the kid's grin was splitting pretty damn big and wide.

Leo and Don seemed to share the same look, and with some movements Mikey led Leo and Don into his bedroom.

I'm not a genius...leave that to the brainiac or even Fearless. Although try to bet if I'd ever admit that to the guy's face. But I could take a good guess.

Leo and Don were together a month. They wanted Mikey, so they talked to him. Kid says yes, they have fun, and that was...how long ago was that? Two months?

Yeah, that was two months ago. I can't really blame Leo and Don, if I was with one or the other, why not invite Mikey to da party?

I could feel the hammock swinging a bit, back and forth. It was a nice feeling.

There were parts of me that thought I should just go up to them, say somthin', and see what happens next.  
Would they want me to join? Or would I be part of some 'pity party'? Maybe they thought I'd hate them if I found out they were sleeping with each other, let alone gay.

Don't they trust me though? Wouldn't Mikey maybe want to come by and ask, or say something?

On the other hand, why the hell would they? To be honest, I wouldn't blame them.

It's just the four of us in the lair now. Sensei's on vacation in Japan. Casey & April too. Well, not in Japan, but they took a long vacation as well. None would be back for at least a couple months.

But yeah, it's not like I'd be the right 'material' for them.

Oh, hey Mikey, remember the time I almost split yer brains open and Leo had to save ya? Ah yeah, those were good times. And Leo, how bout another fight. What other stupid shit can I say ta piss ya off this time?

Oh, by the way Donnie, got another scratch. Forget the shit you've been busy with for hours and hours to fix little ole me.

The funny thing is, if I try to do something about it I'd get funny looks.

'Hey, you alright? Hey, how come you're not angry? Are you sick?'

Being alone? Yeah, it can suck. Knowing that you deserve it? Yeah, even more so. It's not Leo's fault. Or Don's or Mikey's. It's yer own.

The thing is, I don't want some pity shit. Leo could go into the whole 'well, we'll have to let you in because it'll tear the team apart if we don't'. Donnie's too damn nice to say no.

And Mikey? The kid actually said he forgave me for that 'pipe' thing. I don't buy it. Well, that's not true.

I just don't wanna buy it. The kid ain't got the reason to forgive me for that shit. It's not like I was controlled by some damn 'mind-controlly-thing', or drugged up, or forced at gunpoint.

It was me. All me. And knowing Mikey, the kid would just agree with "sure, let Raph join in."

But then, what's the damn point if it ain't really a choice? I don't wanna be some damn compromise, some bargaining chip of 'all or nothing'...

I don't want their pity. Well, more like I don't deserve their pity. Yeah, some nights my blankets or sheets that   
I'll put over myself will get soaked at the thought of any of my brothers, or hell, sometimes thinking of all three of dem at the same time.

But Leo and Don were together for one month, and now two months with Mikey. So three months, and nothing.

I ain't gonna say anything. How can you tell three people ya love that you have dreams of blood and death? Three people that you either ignore, or yell, or fight, or almost kill.

They deserve happiness. Ignorance is the best way. If they think I don't know, then there won't be any pity.

No 'Oh poor Raphie' and such. I don't got much to offer anyway that they don't already have. So what the hell would I be able to bring to the table?

The least I can do is try to act nicer, act better. Not too much, so they get any ideas of me 'knowin' about them.

The fact is they don't want me in that way. And to be honest...I can't really blame them for that. Again, why the hell would they? An energetic goofball like Mikey with a pretty fuckin' big heart, a soft & caring type of guy like Donnie-boy, and ole Fearless himself...which honestly, he's the type of guy whose got his head on straight.

And it's not in that whole 'oh how dare they. Leo, Mikey, Don, ya bastards, how dare you' blah, blah, blah bullshit kind of way.

That's not what I want at all. Me going "It's not Fair" like an emo kid.

That's the thing. It IS fair. Mikey...Leo...Donnie. They've put up with a lot of shit in life. Especially from me.

Let them be happy. I want them to be happy. And the thing is, me not being in their way, with THAT kind of business...it IS the way to make them happy. They don't need to feel bad by saying No and stuff. Guilt's the last thing those guys' need. And like I already said!

I don't deserve that 'pity' shit from them! Not for a god damn monster who could...I mean I...Shit!

I couldn't help but chuckle again, here I am getting angry in my own damn hammock. But I quiet down pretty quickly, and just think. And think. And think.

I couldn't help but look over my hammock. Although it was dark, I could just feel where my sais were at.  
I'm gonna watch their backs. Make sure they keep what the three of them have going. No matter what it takes.

I squeeze the bottle in my hand.

Someone once said, 'When you're pushed, killin's as easy as breathin'.'

The Foot. Purple Dragons. Whoever and whatever. I'm gonna make sure those three get to enjoy each other, somethin' people up top take too damn much advantage of...and God Fucking help anyone that tries to harm them. Cause I'll sure as fuck take care of that problem.

Any. Way. Possible.

I could almost see my sais, picturing them across the way, as I set my bottle down and ease my head back.

No matter what, my three brothers will be happy! And they'll be safe, whether it be from the outside world or...

...From Me.

I ease my eyes shut, as all I wanna think about now is Sleep.

Sleep.


	2. Morning Thoughts and Morning Looks

Mornings.

It seems my muscles pop outta the skin when I stretch over this hammock. I clench my toes a few times and move my neck a bit. A particular crack makes my eyes ease open a bit more, as I continue the sounds of crackling...this time my knuckles.

I sit up on my hammock, letting my legs dangle for a bit, as my hands rub my face up and down for a bit. I can't help but feel the scars of my hands across my skin.

When I pull my hands away from my face, I look down at my hands. Turn them over a bit, back and forth. Some of the scars are faint from fights long ago. Others are fresh new ones from just days ago.

I'll probably head out tonight for some of that business. Maybe some of da scars will get some pals ta join them after tonight. I look down and smirk a bit at the bottle from last night. Ain't gonna let that go to waste.

Sippin' it, it's a bit warm. Not too bad though. Although when it's a bit warmer, it's not much of a sippin' kind of thing. I take a decent-sized swig and..

Shit! It might not be too bad, but it ain't too good either. Probably just put it back in the fridge, let it cool for a bit. I'll bring it back out before I head out tonight.

Damn.

I look towards my door, and it might as well be covered with bugs, spider, and all sorts of stuff. It fuckin' sucks when I get to da point that I don't even want to leave the damn room.

They're yer family Raph, so grow a pair. I take a few breaths in and out, my chest risin' as I can imagine what kinda looks they'll give each other today. Somedays it's easier to ignore them. I read a newspaper or such and try to act dumb. Other times I just grumble a bit and then go to the workout bench. But then dose days where I can see them just, what the fuck's the word...would Shine be the right way?

Well, considering the three of them would be in the same bed, why the hell wouldn't they be shinin'? I know I would.

Yeah...I would...

Alright, knock the crap off man. No Emo stuff at least until AFTER Breakfast, fer cryin' out loud.

I ease the door open and walk towards the bathroom. I swear, lately I've been seein' this room as much as my own room. Thankfully no one's in there right now, as I walk in and let the faucet run.

I can still picture that moment from last night, me almost picking a fight with my own reflection. But mornings? It's a big of the 'Quiet' Factor.

See, pretty much it's the night time where most of these, I guess you'd call Bigger feelin's come out. Maybe it helps that pretty much everyone is asleep. But at this time, the 'Quiet Factor' starts. We're ninjas, it's our job to keep quiet. Stick to da shadows. Avoid and don't get found out.

Of course, with me I'd rather just bash the fucker's head in. So, I guess you'd say I get both worlds. In the mornings, I throw out the 'Ninja' part of me, while at night I throw out the 'Fuck It' part of me and let loose. Sometimes not in the way I want to...

Well, a lot of times not in the way I want to. Like trying to curse out a mirror. Sometimes I just go to the Punching Bag, and it feels like I'd be there forever just poundin' and poundin' away. Then the Nightmares, of course.  
Fuckin' Nightmares. Need to get over dis stuff before they notice somethin's up.

I give a little slap to my cheek, waking me up a bit more, as I finally head out to the dinner table. Yep, the gang's all here. I head straight to the fridge, not trying to look anyone in the eye.

At least, at first...

Need to put this bottle in the fridge, freeze that sucker up for a bit. I could feel Leo's eyes on me, or more than likely on the bottle I had in my hand. I roll my eyes as I feel that look from behind me, but I fight to ignore tryin' to start something up. Least for now.

I settle down and hear a warm "Hey Raphie" from Mikey, I turn and grumble out a hi as I hear the knucklehead chuckle.

I decide to throw out a quick, "Don't call me Raphie." That got a chuckle out of Donnie-boy. Hell, dis was nice. Mikey was nice enough to say Hi. Donnie chuckled at something I said. Even Leo at least didn't start any shit about the bottle I head.

Things. Small things like dat. It's why I'm glad they're happy. Why I don't wanna ruin anything these guys got goin'.   
Complicate things, ya know?

Mmm, at least Mikey's cookin' today. Gotta say, the kid can cook up a storm. Eggs and Bacon for today, not bad at all. The eggs feel warm in my mouth, sorta a soothing motion down my throat. Pretty good.

I look up and around the kitchen. Then my eyes catch the microwave, and then I notice it.

Hell, it wasn't like an outta the blue thing, ya know? But the microwave can cast some reflection from it, and I squint my eyes a bit.

Mikey's staring at Donnie, and I could barely glimpse a hand reachin' under the table. Probably to touch Don's thigh, at least as sly as the kid can try to manage. I try to keep my eyes to the eggs as much as possible, but when I glance up at that microwave again, I can see Donnie and Mikey sharing a look in that reflection. More importantly, it was a sorta wink the two shared with each other.

I don't know why that made my hand on the fork squeeze a bit. Fuck do ya expect Raph, they spent time last night!   
Probably like a 'thanks' and such.

What'd you expect, one to blow the other on top of the table while I'm eatin' bacon between my teeth?  
They're pretty sweet though. Not too shabby.

I eat a few pieces of bacon, and I decide to grab a few more from the middle. But then I see Donnie staring back at Fearless, and Fearless starin' back at him. Leo had this sorta, well to be honest, dumb-lookin' smile across his face. Just a little one, but I could notice it. Donnie on the other hand had a bit of a twinkle in his eyes.  
Wouldn't be surprised if the two started playin' some damn footsie under the table or whatever.

My eyes sort of glaze over, lookin' at nothing in particular. Sometimes, ya kinda wonder what person you are, and what kinda person you want to be. When decision after decision enter yer brain and you wonder what kind of person should you be. But if that's the case, would you be lyin' to yourself? Ya wonder how you hear about these people.   
They get married, and then divorced. Did they know each other before hand? Love each other? If so, how come the fuck people can't deal with it?

Were they pretendin' to be something they weren't ta start with...and if that's the case, how long would it take for it to wear off and the truth comes out? I guess you can only spend so long lyin' to yourself, let alone someone else, before it catches up and bites you on the ass. But does that mean you should just say 'Fuck it' and try ta change for the bettah? Or stick with the whole 'what you know, what you are' type of thinkin'...

I already know what I am...but...oh shit!

Although I hear Leo and Don talking about common stuff, I see Mikey. Staring at me.

Those blue eyes are focused on me. Kid has some strange look in this eyes. Studyin' me for somethin'. This is where it gets tricky.

Damn idiot, went into my own fuckin' brain fart and the knucklehead's noticing something. If I act too nice, he'll definitely know something is up. Although I don't wanna act too damn mean.

But...

"Hey! Knucklehead, just been thinkin'. Think you burnt this damn bacon of yours, or you just do it to mine, eh?"

Mikey snaps his head back a bit, and then gets a bit of a pouty face.

I can't help but smile inside. Good, at least he ain't doin' that whole 'studying' thing on me.

"I Did Not Raph! There's nothing wrong with it! And you sure weren't complaining when you stuffed the rest of it in your mouth."

"Suuuure Mikey, I'm just eatin' it all so that ya don't poison Brainiac & Fearless with dis stuff."

Leo couldn't help but get a bit mad at me for messing with Mikey, telling him that the Bacon was in fact good. Donnie pretty much kept quiet, like he usually does. Then I felt a bit of bacon hit me in the face, I look up and I see   
Mikey squinting at me.

"You throw that at me Mikey?"

"Yes! You've challenged the honor of my Bacon-making skills, and it will not go unpunished!"

"Mikey, throw another one again and I'll stuff every one of dem down yer throat. All at once."

Well, the kid didn't throw one. He just threw the whole damn bowl of it at me! And with a girlie shriek, the goofball ran for it as I chased after him. I could hear Leo and Don sigh as I chased Mikey out of the kitchen.

The kid's fast. Too damn fast! Of course, the kid couldn't help but egg me on about how slow and how much more I needed to work out to get quote 'in League' with his skills. I try to ease myself back. I mean hell, this was all my damn doing anyway. I was finally able to catch the bugger, if barely, as we wrestled a bit on the floor.

It ended with me pinning him to the floor.

And shit! Not a good idea.

I could stare into those blue eyes, get lost in them. They were playful and bright as fuck. The soft skin as I held his arms down, and the shaking of breath from the bit of exercise we were doin'...

If there is some kind of thing up there in the sky, don't let me harden and waddle outta here like a duck.

But then a flash came.

In my head, like someone took a picture. Those blue eyes weren't bright anymore. Now they were hollow. Playfulness was instead movements of fear. My bro's plastron is cracked with blood seeping through it, and I could hear Leo and   
Don screaming at me in horror, the words saying "What did you do?"

What did I do?

And then I shake my head and look down.

Nothing.

No blood, or fear or nothin'. Just Mikey lookin' up at me, confused and tilting his head to the side.

"Hey, uh...Raph? You ok?"

God damn, that voice was sincere. Too damn sincere. I get up a bit too quickly and then settle my hands on my head.

"Yeah, beer didn't agree with me last night. That's all. C'mon goofball, don't get dem eggs cold and such. 'Kay? I got a bit of hangover medicine back in my room, ain't nothin'."

I pull his arm but he hesitates. I look back and Mikey is giving me that damn 'studyin' look again.

"Ya know kid, if ya take a picture, it'll last a lot longer. Don't make me headlock yer ass back into that kitchen. You know Donnie and Fearless, they'll have my shell if I don't get yer ass back in there. So c'mon."

I finally pull the knucklehead back to the entrance of the kitchen, giving him a shove. I playfully said,  
"Alright goofball, yer picking that bacon up. Not me. And enjoy them damn eggs with Leo and Donnie, alright?"

I chuckle a bit, it was still fun to mess with Mikey for a bit. Of course, I coulda sworn I heard something under Mikey's breath. I ask him quickly what it was, but he said nothing.

Easing back into my room, I was ready to shoot myself for being THAT fuckin' dumb. All the shit I was talkin' about last night, and I'm ready to fly it out the window or something?

Picking up a magazine and easing back on my hammock, I just couldn't help but wait until tonight. Teach some punks some lessons. But yeah, this morning coulda gone a bit better. Fuck man...

Mornings.

I couldn't help it, it just spilled out! But thankfully Raphie-boy didn't hear me at all. As he walked away and entered his room, I couldn't help but stare at his door. So many things went through my head, but I just couldn't really put anything together. It was like a hundred thoughts in a row, and Dude it was making my head hurt! But I still looked at Raph's room, bits and pieces and looks running in my head. As I went back into the kitchen, I could still remember...

I still remember hearing Raph say, "Alright goofball, yer picking that bacon up. Not me. And enjoy them damn eggs with Leo and Donnie, alright?"

And I still remember hearing myself mumble,

"Not without you."


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Run Out At Night Leads to Threats and Blood. He just wished for some Silence.

The Outsider: Chapter 3 - Silence

Pairing: Leo/Mikey/Don, Raph/By Himself Rating: R

 

Silence.

Sometimes that was nice ta listen to. Donnie had headed out to the junkyard while Mikey had annoyed Fearless enough to play his video games. The whoopin and hollerin' from the knucklehead, mixed with Leo's voice complainin, made me chuckle. But I just needed a bit of silence. Calm my head on certain stuff.

Thankfully it was night time now, so I grabbed the now-cold bottle from the fridge and threw out a quick, "I'm headin' out for a while" ta Leo over there.

Leo was gonna say somethin' about it, but it looked like Mikey whispered a few things to him and Leo let it go.  
Whatever the kid said, I'm definitely thankful for it.

I ran through the sewers, for a hell of a long time. Then I got to a little spot, which had a little grate that I could see through and look outside. Nice night. I couldn't help but sit down and just close my eyes, while I rolled my neck in a circle and just wanted to...well...not think about stuff.

I couldn't help but grip my sais as I just picked a spot in the sky and stared at it. Like some damn answer would come outta there and bop me on the head, or slap me in the face, or whatever.

Hell, I'm talkin' about answers and I don't even know what the fuckin' question is...shit, sometimes I really don't make much sense. I roll outta the spot and head up top, hoping to find some action for tonight.

I get up top, onto the rooftops. Pretty damn nice up here. You can spot a lot of stuff. Sometimes I see bums, and wonder why the hell they ended up like dat. Then I think about all the whinin' and bitchin' I can be doin' in my head, and yet at least I got my bros. A home. Food. More than a lot of folks out there. Kinda makes me feel like shit, come to think of it.

Other times I see couples. Men and women, bouncin' around and holding hands with each other. Gee, I wonder where the hell my mind's gonna go now when I see that kind of stuff?

C'mon Raph, I'm up here to have some fun. Not this bullshit. It felt like hours, going through the city, when I finally find somethin'.

Foot members, entering some kinda warehouse. Nice. Very nice. I can't help but smirk as I ease my way off my spot, slowly hopping from one rooftop to the other until I get to the roof of that same warehouse.

Easing my legs over, I take my sai and jimmy a window open, so I can sneak inside. Not much too the place. Pretty empty, to be honest. Must be a sorta 'quick hideout' for some of these guys. They won't be here too long. I ease my legs across the floor, moving as slow as possible, as I get to some stairs. I test my foot on each one, making sure that they don't fuckin' squeak on me, as I get my sais at the ready.

I hear some talkin, so I move down to hear more. It was pretty much a three story building, and I went down da stairs to the second floor. Now it was just a long hallway, a light down at the end of it. More like down, then to the left.   
I get across the wall and slide my way towards it, as the voices become a bit more clearer and clearer.

Voice number 1: "...like I said, nothing yet! We've been searching building after building, block after block. Still no sign of them."

Voice number 2: "We need to find those freaks as soon as possible. Shredder has quite a few plans for them."  
Voice Number 3: "So, what do we do when we actually find them? It's not like they're pushovers or anything?"

Voice Number 2: "I know that Shredder is particularly interested in the Blue one. If the others are, shall we say, part of a collateral damage, then it won't be too bad."

Voice Number 1: "As long as I get my hands on that orange one. Last time we met those turtles, he just kept talking and talking my head off! Next thing I know, I blacked out!"

Voice Number 4: "That's what you get for not paying attention!"  
Voice Number 1: "Shut up! I just know that when I get my hands on that one, I'm going to rip out his voice box!"  
Voice Number 2: "Fine! As long as we get the Blue one, it'll be fine. From what I understand, the Shredder would love to do some...tests...so to speak."

Voice Number 3: "So, you think he could last a week?"  
Voice Number 5: "You kidding? With the stuff he's got, he's going to make that freak last for just a day. With a lot of screaming!"  
They were laughing about it, as the voice number 1 then mentioned:

"Hehe, that's not bad. Maybe I'll save that orange one too. Use that stupid, annoying voice of his in a better way, eh?"

I grip my sais in my hand. My breaths go deep in and out. I know my brothers would take these jokers in a split second. so what is my blood feeling like fire? Why are my hands bruising the handles of my sais in some iron-death grip?

My eyes flash again. My head aches as tons of images keep poppin' in my head. Old nightmares, possible new ones, things in the past, fights with the Foot, injuries my family got, injuries I gave ta my own damn family, a cracked and bloody plastron, a green fist of mine against Leo's mouth, a bloody pipe lying on the ground next to Mikey, Donnie caught and tested like an animal...

I barely feel a Foot member exiting the room, right to where I'm at, as he makes a surprised-sound in his throat and slashes at me. One hits my left arm, as I feel blood go down my bicep.

Ya know, those times when ya feel it's an eternity but instead it's just a second? All I could do was watch that blood of mine come down. I had, like instinct, grabbed the fucker's hand with my left arm...but for some reason I was watching my own blood.

Blood. Red. Death. Anger. Hot Fire and Rage. Disappointment. Resentment. Love. Hate.

My family. My family's blood. On my arm. My hand.

"NO! No! We ain't doin' that, you got me fucker!"

I'm sure the Foot was both confused and scared by me. But when I thrust my sai into his stomach, and did a thrusting movement to his side, he didn't think much of anything after that.

I hurried inside the room, and I could tell that they were pretty much shocked. My family weren't really known as killers. We were known as do-gooders. Heroes.

I ain't my family. Just an Outsider. If my family would be safe and happy, then i'll proudly be that god damn Outsider.

"The thing is folks, we're assets. Expendable. Me, and you! Deal with it!"

There were probably a dozen Foot members in that room. I didn't care. I didn't care if they were confused with my outburst, horrified with my bloody appearance of both my own red fluid as well as their comrade that I gutted, or whatever the hell went through their so called 'minds'.

They rushed me. I rushed them. They never had a chance.

It was a blur. Punches and roundhouse kicks. My sai being thrown one direction, with a sickening sound followin' it.   
My other dancing across throats and bare skin. Some movements slice, others stab. The flesh tears open like marshmallows, and liquid flows across my face and along my body. I block one and stab into his arm, feeling like I'm going to wrench the damn thing off.

Screams and shouts fill my senses, and I feel my knuckles crack upon an assortment of bodies. Noises of broken bones and whimpering gurgles go throughout the room.

I blink as I notice a bit of silence. I stare around me, and bodies are strewn about like rag dolls. I turn and stare down on one last Foot member. He's on his ass, waddling backwards with his hands up.

I hear his voice and I recognize it. The one who didn't like Mikey's voice...

"So, you want my bro Leo that badly, eh? Wanna catch him, bring him to da Shredder so the asshole can have his way with ole' Fearless? That sound about right pal?"

The guy's talkin'. But to me it's just white noise.

"And ya guys never mention Donnie. Why? Think he's useless. A pile of nothin'. Guy does a lot. Got more brain cells that all you assholes put together."

I throw a sai into the guy's right ankle, stoppin' his movements.

"And oh...by the way. What was that you were sayin'? Bout my baby brotha? Ya know, the 'orange' one?"

The guy was tryin' to take the sai out, while begging about something.

"So if my baby bro begged, would you do somethin' about it? Or you still wanna hear him scream?"

I grab the guys hands, who was still holdin' them out.

"Bettah yet, let me hear you scream."

And with a snap, I break both of the guy's hands. The scream pulses throughout the room, and I wait. And wait, until enough was enough.

With a flick of my wrist, his throat is slit. And I turn around, and walk away. But then I pass something...

A reflection. I walk towards it, and my head shakes. Like waking up from a dream. Or a nightmare. My body is covered with red, like it was paint. I shake for a bit, looking at the mirror. My eyes go up and down slowly, and I tilt my head.

I should be scared. Freaked out. But I ain't. Not about this. If it was my family's blood, I'd be cryin' a river and ready to jump off a building. But this?

I know I can't come home like this. No fuckin' way. I look around, and with some luck there is a bathroom. I turn on the shower and let the water run over my body. I'm not much into religion, but some would say that a shower like this would be a baptism.

Yeah, more like a baptism by fire. I try to rub each and every drop part of my body, until I wince a little from the cut I have on my arm. But I got some stuff at home to fix that. My arms rub up and down my body, as the blood runs down the drain.

Blood is a bit sticky. Takes a little bit of elbow grease. But it don't matter.

They wanted to find my bros. Too bad they found me instead. If they send more...well...same shit, different day then.   
Although, they might be two and two togetha.

Sai stab wounds. 'Gee, how many use those?' Foot might think it WAS us. Want retaliation or somethin'. But, like I said before, they don't really think of us as killers.

They're partially right. They're not. I am!

As the water flows over me, the silence makes me close my eyes. Just the sound of water, which is not bad at all.  
I open them, getting an idea. I walk out and grab a piece of one of the Foot's uniform, and tear a bit off to wrap around my arm. I then put my eyes onto the mirror, makin' sure I got all da blood off of me. Unfortunately there's nothin' around here.

But, I do got some stuff at home. I could make it. I really could.

So as I head out, I make sure to remember where exactly this warehouse is at, and then make a run for it. My breaths run ragged, but my body is on fire. My legs have a mind of their own and my arms carry myself like the wind.

I swear, it seemed like it took no time to get home. Guess that's how it is, when your mind kinda goes blank on stuff. I remember someone once said, "Grab hold of a hot pan, a second can seem like an hour. Put your hands on a hot woman, an hour can seem like a second."

Well...without the woman part, I guess.

I take a look at my arm, and venture to my room. Got some supplies. I stole some from Donnie, cause I didn't always wanna bug the guy to fix me up. For the past month, I've been trying to teach myself how to stich. I'm getting ok with it. Again, just got tired of bugging the shit outta Donnie because of every little nick and scratch that i got.

After getting the supplies, I start to head towards the bathroom. But before I do, I quickly go into one of my drawers and pull out a lighter. A gift from Casey.

He figured a guy like me should have a lighter. It 'fits my image', whatever the hell that meant.

I put the lighter in my belt, making it secure so that it don't fall out. Definitely will need that for what I gotta do. Finally, I get into the bathroom and begin stitchin' my arm up. I wince a little bit, damn sausage fingers and shit. Definitely not as good as Donnie's and it takes twice as fuckin' long.

But, it still gets done. And it's better than nothing. I'm ready to head out, but then I look at the mirror again. I swear that I caught something. I look down in the mirror, and there's still blood on my hands? The fuck?

But then I look down, away from the reflection of the mirror, and look at my actual bare hands. Clean. Well, cleanish. I turn on the faucet and rub my hands in the soothin' water for a bit.

A few shaky breaths. But c'mon pal. Hold it togther. It ain't nothin', okay? Nothin' much. Just another night.

I head towards the kitchen, to get exactly what I need to clean up the mess up top. A twelve pack of bottles, of some nice alcohol from Casey, which would need to be put to some good use. I forgot about them before, cause I was savin' them for a rainy day.

Well, it's fuckin' pouring out now. But I'm sure Casey didn't have this use in mind when he gave these to me.

Unfortunately, before I can get to it, I hear some churrs coming from the kitchen.

Shit, and I was hopin' that there'd be some damn silence in there...yeah...

Silence.


	4. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's night has not been going the best. Kitchen fun, Business to take care of, a Concerned Brother, and Wanting to Forget.

Forget.

God damn, I just wanted to forget this day and get it over with...but nah. Of course. Can't do dat. Instead, I need the alcohol in that kitchen. And of course...

Churrin'. Damn Churring coming outta there.

I can't help but hear the churring pick up, as my head is close to the door. Those damn noises make my body heat up. Great, now my toes are clenching and unclenching right under my feet. I can't help but be curious.

Maybe at least I can see how far they are...see how long I gotta wait.

I ease the door open softly, and as easy as I can. And there they are. Leo and Mikey. I see Leo's pinned Mikey to the floor, and one of his hands is in between the kid's legs. He has a pumping motion going, and from Mikey's face I can put two and two together.

Great, Fearless. You're fingering our baby brother on the floor of the God Damn kitchen. And I can't tear my eyes away from it.

Mikey's churrs roll off the kid's tongue, as i can see part of his right leg kinda trembling. I can see a bit of the left one across Leo's shell, as if he's trying to wrap it around Leo. Mikey's eyes are rolled back and his breaths are heaving out, as Leo is suckling on the left of Mikey's neck.

I can see Fearless ain't too afraid of bitin', as small nips and suckles go across baby bro's neck. One of Leo's hands are fondlin' the knucklehead up and down the side of Mikey's body, while the other finger is busy pumping   
Mikey's ass deeper and deeper.

Shit! Shit, shit, shit.

I gotta stop myself, as my own damn hand was fondlin' my own thigh. I'm ready to laugh my ass off, because I can't even get the satisfaction of jerkin' off right now. Got other stuff ta do.

Probably later...

My eyes perk up a bit as I hear Mikey give a loud moan of Leo's name, and a cry escapes the kid's lips. It seems Leo found that spot deep within Mikey, and Fearless is definitely pumpin' that finger in and out like a piston.

Mikey's cock is glistening with precum, as Leo leans down and nips the tip. Suckles the precum right onto his tongue.   
I almost wanna run in there, kiss Leo, and suck the precum from right off his tongue. Leo slides his head down a bit further, putting more and more of Mikey's cock into his mouth while that finger pumps Mikey faster and faster.

I can see the knucklehead's toes curling, back and forth. They're clenching, and part of me just wants to walk in and suck each of those damn toes into my mouth. Feel them wiggle, along with that damn tail of his that I'm sure is wagging like crazy.

And damnit, part of me just wants to run in there. And do what? Part of me wants to just go up behind Leo, and push my cock deep within Leo's tight ass. Another part wants to just shove Leo aside, and put my own finger deep within Mikey. Stare into those blue eyes, as I felt the kid's warmth wrap around my finger.

Suddenly, the grip of my left hand tightens. Another image pops up. It's one of me in Mikey's place, having someone stare down at me. Someone's pushin' into me, deep in and out. I think of Fearless, staring down at me with that smugness that I either wanna punch or swallow with my mouth.

Or a pair of baby blue eyes staring down at me, giving me his all, feeling that soft skin hit that spot deep in me as Mikey whispers my name. Making me his. Just his...

And fuckin' shit, I just hypnotized myself. I had my finger rubbing my own ass! I close the door and walk away, hands rubbing my face.

"Smart move Raph, rub yer face with the same damn hand you were rubbing your ass with..."

I know it's the sewers, but shit. Despite what my bros think, I'm kinda a clean guy. Maybe when I wash up, they'll be gone from that damn kitchen.

I head towards the bathroom. I'm tellin' ya, this place is becoming my room away from my actual room. After washin' my hands, I can't help but stare and chuckle.

I know it's kinda weird. I'm a 'macho' guy and I was getting hot and bothered by being taken? Usually that shouldn't be the case. Don't tell me my dick is gonna do the complete thinkin' from now on, is it?

Well, maybe it's not really about that. Don't get me wrong, a lot of nights I'm thinkin' of pounding each of my brothers' asses. Nice and slow, not wantin' to hurt them.

But seeing someone want ya that much? To the point they'd hold you down and do whatever they wanted to you? That's a trust thing. You trust each other enough that, well, pretty much anything goes.

Nothing about being insane, or weak, or useless, or any kinda word in the Emo Dictionary. Just trust. And hell, I trust all of my bros. I really do.

Although, it is kinda weird that it was Mikey doing that, which got me worked up the most. Holy Shit, maybe I am really going insane, hehehe.

Okay, enough of this shit.

I walk out, and lo and behold there's no churring in the kitchen. Guess they took their 'show' to the bedroom. I walk into the kitchen, that certain musk goes throughout the kitchen. Damn thing almost makes my legs shake, but I rock my head back and forth.

Now is Not the time.

I finger the lighter in my belt, and then raid the fridge.

'Sorry Case, I know this is some good shit. But it's gotta go for another cause.'

I grab the stuff and head out as quickly as I can. Wasted enough damn time. My walk through the sewers feels a hell of a lot longer than before. I don't know if my mind wanted to go blank, or fill all of these images into my brain until it explodes.

Probably the blank part, since along the way I bump into something. More like someone.

More like Donny.

"Hey Raph, what are you doing out so late?" I could feel the Brainiac look down at my hand. The alcohol probably told a number of reasons without me sayin' a word.

"Nothin'. Just figure I'd head out and relax. Knock a few back. That's all."

"Raph. Just, please don't get too intoxicated. It's not very fortunate for your health, and..."

"Alright Donnie, alright. I getcha, I promise it won't be too much, alright?"

I can't help but be somewhat mesmerized by Donnie. I was thinkin' so much of Leo and Mikey before, but I could never forget Donnie. The guy's a sweetheart, and is pretty somethin'. He wouldn't annoy me with pranks like Mikey, or piss me off like Leo. Instead he just offers a little bit of an ear, a little bit of a touch on his hand, and a smile.

Just like now. I feel him take my hand into his, and he squeezes a little. There's some kind of smile on his face, and he's giving me a look. Almost like the same look Mikey gave me before.

I kinda wonder, if they have some idea that I know about them. Oh, maybe that's it?

Maybe they're afraid I'd hate them? Like 'how dare you guys be gay'. Or maybe they feel bad, because they want each other and not me?

I don't really blame them for that, again I'm not really the big prize at the Fourth of July or some shit. But they ain't heartless bastards either.

I ain't gonna hate them. I'll support them, get their backs. So I squeeze my hand with his, and decide to blurt it out.

"Donnie? You got somethin' to say to me? It's alright Donnie. You can talk ta me."

And he could. A lot of times in the past, it was easy to talk to Don. And vice versa. Granted, I'd probably consider Mikey as my best bud. We had a lot of fun goofing off and doing all sorts of stuff.

But Donnie, he was the kind of guy who was easy to talk to and say something. Especially something really important.  
And so I wait. And wait. And wait. Not sure if some kinda hope was trying to burn its' way from under my skin or whatnot. And hope for what? For the impossible perhaps?

'Raph I love you! Raph, we all want you. Raphie, kiss me!'

"Raph! What happened? Where did you get these stitches?"

Wait, that last one wasn't in my head, was it?

Ah shit. That's right, the stiches I did because of the fight from earlier.

"Don't worry Egghead, I got it. See? No biggie. Just a little thing."

My eyes squint a little...another, different kinda look goes onto Donnie's eyes. What is that, a hurt look?

"But Raph...I mean, I could have looked at that for you! What if it was infected from the sewer water down here, or what if..."

"Donnie! Relax. I've been teachin' myself for a while. On how to stitch and stuff. Besides, it's not like I should be going to ya every time I get a cut, ya know? Otherwise I'd be with you 24/7, eh?"

I chuckle a bit. It seems my question from before wasn't going to be answered. I hear Donnie mumble something, but when I ask he says that it's 'nothin'.

'Damn, what is it with you guys and mumblin' shit? First Mikey, then Donnie.'

I brush pass and give a wave. Definitely gotta finish some business. Wasted too much time. It's weird, but for some reason it's like I feel eyes behind me. But when I look behind me, Donnie's already heading back towards the lair. Looks like the guy got a bit of goodies from the junkyard.

(Don's POV)

I wanted to say it. I really did! I wanted to tell Raph would all of us had been talking with each other about. I know that Leo and I had wanted Raph to be part of this, well, 'thing that we were doing'.

Mikey especially. He was pretty much bouncing off the walls and constantly asking us 'When? When? When?' Although I know that he's very fond of Leo and me, I could tell that Mikey was particularly fond of Raph.

Thus why Mikey wouldn't let Leo and I do, well, Certain things with him. But Leo was right. It was Leo who had told me, and thus we told Mikey, that we had to be very careful in this matter.

Like Leo said, it's lucky enough that three of us not only happened to be gay, but also involved with what would be called an 'incestuous relationship' with one another.

But all four of us feeling the same way about each other? And Leo had a point. Raph was a very 'tough' as well as 'macho' guy. Although, I can still think of discussions Mikey and I had with each other about Raph. He definitely had a big heart underneathe that tough exterior, and it was always welcoming when he shared it with me during our quiet talks.

Those were always nice. I miss those. I must try to at least fit that back into my schedule, it's just been so hectic! My experiments in the lab, the test I still have to do...as well as the times I've been spending with Mikey and Leo.

When Leo and I had this discussion of going to the others. It was tough. Very tough. We barely even had the guts to tell Mikey about it, let alone our relief when he said yes to this.

I know Mikey has really been against this 'not going to Raph right now' choice that we had made. But I agreed with Leonardo on the deal.

We'll tell Raph, when we tell Splinter. When he gets back from his trip.

That way we can gauge Raph's reaction! Although, the way Mikey has been talking to me about Raph's behavior, could it be perhaps he does know what we are doing?

It is a very confusing, as well as delicate, situation. Although Mikey, at times, would get extremely mad at us, I still stand by Leo's decision.

Leo had put it best to me, in this matter.

'A hopeful Maybe is better than a definitive No.'

I know it pains Leo as well as it does me. And truthfully, I think Leo is just as scared as I am. We do love each other...but we also love both Mikey and Raph. And when I looked at Leo's eyes, when he made this decision to not tell   
Raph, I could see the truth. The real truth.

For Leo, just like me, Raph saying 'No, I don't want to be a part of this' would be heartbreaking. As well as soul crushing. It's ironic that Raph calls him 'Fearless', when that's just simply not the case.

And I almost, and I mean barely, could hang on tonight.

When Raphie looked at me and asked, "Donnie? You got somethin' to say to me? It's alright Donnie. You can talk ta me."

God, I just wanted to throw every caution to the wind. Damn the consequences. Even if Raph was confused, or disgusted, it didn't matter!

But I couldn't, and when I eyed his stiches only my brother's health was my concern.

And he's been teaching himself? He's not a burden. He's not! Why didn't I say that? For a genius, I'm pretty dense sometimes.

As I brought my findings from the junkyard to the lair, all I could do was remember my last words to Raph.

He had said, "Besides, it's not like I should be going to ya every time I get a cut, ya know? Otherwise I'd be with you 24/7, eh?"

And I had simply said, "I'd like that."

(Back to Raph's POV Again)

I finally got back to the damn place. The warehouse was really beginning to stink, that stink of death that seemed to be painting the floors and walls of this place.

I try to make quick work, dumping each and every drop of the alcohol over each body. I just hoped that I had enough. 

I make little trails from one to the other, throw splashers onto the walls, and I go throw each and every bottle.

I ease my feet across the floor, as I take a piece of fabric from one of the Foot soldiers at my feet. I take the lighter outta my belt, and let the flame dangle across the fabric for a bit.

I can feel the flame, almost wantin' to stare at it for hours and hours.

Orange. A nice, bright orange. A good color.

I ease my body back and toss the flamed fabric, watching as the fire dances across the floor. Like an animal, the thing eats all in its' path. I can almost hear the thing roar, as the head blisters and I know that's my time to get the hell out. I climb out the window, get to the roof, and hightail it outta there.

But I don't go too far. I stand on a rooftop, which is still quite a bit away, but close enough for me to watch. The flames go higher and higher, as I can hear the noise of fire trucks way off in the distance. I remember when I watched a movie with Mikey, called Backdraft. The kid said that I'd make a good firefighter.

Thought it was kinda strange that he said that. But, well, Mikey's always been kinda strange. Which is actually good, now that I think about it.

I just watch the flames dance along the air, can almost feel that stuff reflected in my own eyeballs, as I put my  
hands over my head and rub it long, good, and hard.

'*Sighs* Long, good, and hard? Great wordin' there, Raph.'

All I know is that I'm gonna go home, head to bed, and hope I can just forget this shit tonight. Yeah, just another typical night for Raphael.

Yeah, sleep sounds good. At least night I'll just pass out and sleep. And hopefully nothin' else. Just sleep, and...

Forget.


	5. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nightmare, a Night on Patrol, and an Unfortunate Event...

The Outsider: Chapter 5

 

Tired.

Been about a week since that...incident, I guess is what you'd call it. Maybe two.

Damn, why is that becomin' such a blur now? Has it been two weeks?

I haven't been getting much sleep. Seems like da dreams been gettin' a little bit worse. That's why I've been wantin' to go out more.

Sometimes, on these nights out, not much happens to be honest. Other times, it can get more...bloody.  
I used to be havin' a lot of cold showers. Now I'm have a lot of warm ones. Although, something weird has been feelin' on the back of my head.

Eyes. It's like, ya know when someone says they got 'Eyes on the back of their head?'

Well, it's kinda like that? But different. Yeah, I know that don't make much sense. But it's like I Feel something there. Or someone. But then when I turn around and look, there's nothin' there.

I think it has been a little over a week since that 'thing' happened with the Foot. Sometimes I'm somewhat careful when I go out, dealing with these thugs. Unfortunately sometimes, that ain't the case.

But the scratches and cuts aren't too bad. Little pad here, or a little bandage there. Sometimes when I'm in the shower, I can't tell which is which.

The blood, I mean. We can all be so damn different...but blood is always the same. The Same Feel. The Same Color.  
And those damn eyes. Sometime it's when I come back and try to sneak by everyone late at night. Other times, it's when a nightmare creeps from the back of my skull. But whichever it is, it feels like someone is tryin' to become my damn shadow.

I hope I'm not losing it THAT much. Great, I'll be packed up to the funny farm in no time by the way I'm keepin' this up.

I rub my hands up and down my face, and try to breathe. Damn nightmare this time was, well, pretty shitty to be honest.

'Gee, ya think? I'd thought it was gonna be sunshine and roses?'

It was a dream that started off well. It was all four of us, in bed together. We all couldn't help but keep some big, giant smiles on all of our faces. Touches here, being felt up there. I could feel Leo along my waist, massaging my plastron up and down. Slowly, and carefully.

Donnie was at my feet, and he was kinda studying my thighs with his tongue while his hands rolled over each of my toes. And Mikey?

He was up above me. His hands were smoothing over my neck. His blue eyes were staring deep into me, as if to try to watch what's in my brain. Ya know, like inside he'd see some little guy with a projector at a movie theater. Ready to play the 'Coming Attractions' which had every thought and idea that I had playing on the screen.

And the kid's hands rubbed over my lips, as his tongue slowly kissed my left cheek. His tongue twirled slowly in circles, all the way over my mouth.

All the while I could feel Donnie slowly leaning and lapping up each of my toes, while Leo was now fondling my cock out into the open. He took a bit of precum that was oozing out onto one of his fingers, and looked at Mikey.

Mikey looked back and leaned over, suckling my precum from Leo's finger. I looked down and saw Donnie watch Mikey's mouth, as the knucklehead's tongue rolled over each and every spot of Leo's finger.

Mikey moaned at the taste of me, as I felt the vibes of Donnie's moan as he churred over my toes. I closed my eyes, as I felt Mikey's hands rub right below my neck.

And then my eyes shot wide open, like if ya heard a gunshot. I felt...fuck, could still Feel...all three pairs of their hands grab me and turn me over.

Their voices mixed in with each others', saying stuff like 'This is for your own good' or 'This is what you deserve, Raphie-boy'.

I feel all sorts of stuff wrap me, almost suffocate me, and then I look down. I was completely tied up!

I get pissed, wonderin' what the fuck's happening and what's going on! But now none of them are smiling. I get no answer, and instead I'm grabbed and pulled out of the room.

Hard.

I get slammed onto a table, which I had never seen before. It had wheels, and as I tried to get up I could feel Leo's hands on my head. A hard slam sent my head down onto the back of the table.

I was dazed, shakin' my head, and just altogether really confused. I tried to talk, but I then felt Donnie grab my face. Pieces of fabric were roughly tied around my mouth. Lookin' up, it was easy to figure out what that fuckin' gag was...

None of them had their masks now. It seemed they took all three, gave them to Donnie, and now the 'result' was tied around my god damn mouth!

I'm shakin', trying to say anything I could from my mouth! And they all had that same look.

Disappointment? Shame? Shame of what, of me? Did they know what I did? What I was doin' in the outside world? Was it some kinda shame that build up over time?

Like writin' a story. A word becomes a sentence. And it ain't much. But then all of a sudden, it becomes a goddamn three hundred page novel. Like a burst of a damn that breaks, and somethin' little becomes something so massive that you drown from it.

And that's what it felt like. Drowning. My muscles don't seem like they're enough to break off of this fuckin' table!  
I try to look up, get my surroundings and shit. But Mikey grabs my throat in a death grip, pushes me back, and pulls a strap. Ties it really tight around me, so now I can't even move my head!

I don't even know where we're going. The ceiling of the lair disappeared long ago. And now it don't even seem like the tunnels of the sewer anymore. Why is it becoming lighter? Whiter?

My eyes keep flashin' on everything! All at once.

Blood, tears, yells, fights. Of my enemies, my brothers, my friends. Good times filter in, but the bad times are like, overwhelming me or somethin'...I don't know if I wanna black out or what...

But my eyes see straight once we stop. I feel the straps all over me being yanked off, my gag is pretty much torn away from my mouth, and I'm pushed towards the wall of the room. I still can't too much, almost like I was paralyzed.

My muscles wake up when those three pair of hands try to grab me again. My instinct kicks in, fighting and tryin' to throw them off. But it ain't enough.

It's not enough!

I feel them all push me down, and force something around me. It feels like it's suffocating me, as I feel my arms pulled tightly around the back of my shell. Strings are pulled tighter and tighter, until I'm thrown again into the wall.

Padded. Why are these walls padded?

I turn around, and I see Mikey is the last one leaving. As he closes the door, I run as fast as I can and bang the entire force of my body against the door.

And finally, my voice finally reaches my throat. And I can only think of one question.

"Why?!"

There's a hole through the door. More like an peephole. Just enough for me to watch and see them.

I see Leo and Donnie staring at me, with dark looks on their faces. Mikey is in front of them, and staring directly at me.

He pulls somethin' from his belt, and holds it right in front of the door.

A pipe. Bloodied, used, and damaged.

"This is what you deserve, right Raphie-boy? It's how you feel, right? You said it yourself. You're crazy, dude!"  
I stumble back, and then that's when I look down.

A straight jacket. They put a fuckin' straight jacket on me!

I run towards the door again, and look through the peephole. They're walking away from me.

They're turning away from me!

I yell, I scream. Fuck, I even beg! And nothin'. My body kinda went on autopilot after that. Thousands of stuff going through my head, and my legs stumble towards the ground. All I could was look up, and cry.

Yeah, I actually cried. And it felt like the walls slowly got closer. And closer. And closer.

And I didn't care. By the time the walls and ceiling were two inches away from me, I still didn't give a fuck.  
Darkness was approaching.

And I welcomed it.

Then the dream ended. And god damnit, I wish I still had Casey's fuckin' alcohol in supply.

Gotta bug him him to get me more of that stuff. After that, I REALLY need a drink.

A Big One.

Almost on cue, I hear Mikey yell, "Hey Raph! Breakfast time! Get up Grumpy Head, or I swear I'm seeing a Water Balloon in your future!"

Mikey's tryin' to be funny. He's tryin' to be nice.

So why the fuck ain't I smiling.

******* (Night Time) ********

Finally, it's about damn time. We're all gonna go on patrol this night. Although, it was kinda weird today.  
Donnie gave me a few more pats on the shoulder than usual. Leo gave me a few more smiles during training. And Mikey?  
The kid bugged me to play video games with him. Sure, why not?

Well, because sometimes I think the little fucker cheats. Yeah, I know and I know. That's pretty damn harsh. But he cheats! I know it!

Still, he does get me to smile for a bit. Mikey's got that kinda magic to him. It makes me wanna kick myself for the dream I had.

'C'mon, ya think Mikey could really do that to you?'

But damn...it was still pretty intense.

I was deep in thought, when I felt a hand grasp my own. It squeezed slowly and softly, and I looked up. Those damn blue eyes. They had worry in them.

"Raphie? Anything on your mind dude? You know, you can always talk to me. I can listen! Now don't give me that look,  
I really can! Or, okay, let's make a deal. Right now I can listen, and actually Do It this time. Deal?"

He puts his hand out, like he wants to shake on it. His smile is goofy, but his eyes are serious. That's the thing about the kid. He's more serious than we let on. That's the thing, a lot of things can lie to you. But eyes? Not really. And Mikey's are always crystal clear.

He can put on the fakest god damn smile ever. But his eyes, he can't fake that. And I can alwways see through it. I look at his hand. I wanna take it, I should take it.

Fuck it, why shouldn't I take it? Heh, yeah.

'Hey Mikey! I killed some folks, had dreams of killin' or hurting you all, wanna fuck yer brains out, and just dreamed you were a psycho putting me in a straight jacket. Let's play games!'

So if I'm thinkin' that...then why the fuck is the other part putting my hand up and is now inches from shaking Mikey's hand?

But then I hear Leo's voice. Patrol is ready. Mikey makes a huge, over the top moan about it. And I quickly put my hands down. I get up, a little too quickly. But I feel Mikey grab my arm.

"Hey. So, uh, is it a deal?"

I look at him, and I see Leo and Donnie pile in. If I shake his hand now, questions get brought up. Mikey could just easily spill the beans on it, and then Leo & Donnie would get involved.

'Something's wrong? What's wrong? Are you hurt? What is it?'

If it was hard enough to even Think of telling one, ya really think it'd be easy to tell all three?

I softly say, "Maybe later."

That was pretty much the end of that...

Patrol wasn't much. Leo was leading, Mikey was jokin', Donnie was being smart and shit, and I was brooding.

Then we saw some Purple Dragons. Didn't seem much. About two dozen of them, and we could easily beat them.

And we did? Like it said though, it didn't SEEM much. Leo was being the expert, Donnie was using his bo like a Expert baseball player, and Mikey was doing his best Bruce Lee imitaton.

What can I say, the knucklehead's been watching 'Enter the Dragon' and 'Return of the Dragon' way too damn much.  
Me? I was holdin' back. But it seemed like some of the Purple Dragons were a bit more...scared of me?  
They were avoidin' me, and trying to go after my brothers. I went up to some of them, and I swear they were ready to piss their pants. Two of them took a good look at me, and then ran as fast as they could. They even ran right past Mikey AND Leo.

"Hey, come back! C'mon, Raphie's ugly but he's not THAT ugly."

I couldn't help but grumble at Mikey's 'joke'.

Fuck...could they know? Could someone know what I've been doin'? Is that why? How the fuck could they know? Did some of them watch me and then head back to tell the others?

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one that wasn't payin' attention to shit.

Now, don't get me wrong. Mikey is a damn good fighter. He beat my ass, as much as I hate to admit it. It's why he's the damn Battle Nexus Champion. Twice! He's faster than shit.

But we ain't all perfect. And sometimes? The kid gets a little carried away. Ain't watchin' what he should be fuckin' watchin!

And I see it! One of the Purple Dragon bastards got a fucking gun on him. I can see he's aiming at Mikey. Leo and Donnie are yelling.

But not me. Instead of yellin', I'm moving. I push Mikey away just as the gunshot erupts.  
And I look down. Mikey's on his back, and I see blood. Blood everywhere!

On his body, on his face! His eyes are closed.

"Mikey! Mikey!"

I turn. He killed him. You killed him didn't you? You weren't fast enough? You weren't strong enough!

I look at the son of a bitch. He sees that it's ME going after him, and it's like he's seeing a ghost.

Well, it ain't a ghost. I'm a God Damn Demon!

I rush at him. I hear shouts and cries from my brothers, but I can't understand the words. I can't think of anything but Mikey! Mikey and this guy. How this guy was gonna pay.

Words fly out of my mouth as I slam the sucker's body into the wall. I flip him over and grab my sais. I plunge down onto both of his knees. Over and over again.

His cries grow deaf to me. All noise goes deaf to me. I punch his face, like an animal. Rage fills my veins, and tears erupt from my eyes.

"You killed him you bastard! Why? Why? Why did you do it, huh?"

My sais then plunge into his arms, and I twist. Hard, fast, and rough!

"Why'd we do it huh? Almost killing him wasn't enough! We had to finish the job, huh!?"

I then jump over him, and roughly grab his throat. And all I can do is squeeze. And squeeze! And squeeze EVEN. FUCKING. TIGHTER!

"WHY DID WE KILL HIM, MOTHERFUCKER!"

And with a strong rip, his throat caves. I hear his throat, or what was left of it, spurt out blood. His hunk of flesh hangs limply in my right hand, and it drops to the ground.

I look down, and the guy's eyes try to travel to mine. All I see is a pile of skin, and a torn out throat.

Not a person. Not a living thing. Just a pile of Nothing! And all I do is spit at him, and then I turn.

And there's my brothers. All three of them, staring at me in a mix of shock and terror.

Wait. All three? Mikey!

"Mikey. You-You're alive? But, the blood. I saw you bleeding!"

Mikey approaches me, blood over his face and body. He's reachin' out to me.

"Ra-Raphie! It's...it's Not My Blood."

All I could do was say a confused, 'What?' And then I look down.

Well, shit.

My left shoulder has, well, kinda a big hole in it. A bullet hole. I got shot? How come I ain't feelin' anything?

Fuck!

Great, now I'm feelin' it. My legs give out, and the pain travels from my shoulder and all over my fucking shell!  
My body is shaking, and shit I feel weak!

I'm ready to fall over, until I hear a yell of my name and I feel someone catching me.

It's Mikey. He's cupping my face with tears in his eyes. Donnie's at my feet, lookin' through his duffel bag. And Leo's next to me, holding my waist and keeping me still.

Oh no, oh no!

Donnie's at my feet. Leo's holding my waist! And Mikey's cupping my face! Just like my dream.

Like my fuckin' dream!

I'm on my back now, and my mouth is having a mind of its' own. All I can remember is saying,

"Please! Don't put me away! Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Voices come from my bros' mouths, but I can't understand them. I think Mikey's yellin' at me.

Mikey? Are you yelling at me? Are you scared of me? I chuckle. Any other time, I don't think I'd take a 'Mikey' that was yelling at me. I know I'm ready to pass out. Maybe for a bit. Maybe for good.

So many things to think of, and what comes to my mind before I'm out?

I'm tired. I wanna sleep. I want...good dreams. I...want soft...skin on me. I want...heh...kisses are good. Not bad at all...I'm...

I'm just...

Tired.


	6. Pain

Pain.

Damn, it was flowin' through my body. But like in spurts. Sometimes I heard sounds. Noises. I think it was my bros. Mikey? Are you still yellin' again? Don't think it's at me though. If it is, it sounded pretty far away.

Sometimes I wonder about the drugs Donnie would pump into me. I trust the guy more than anythin', but drugs can be weird thing. It's why I always hated them. Sometimes they make ya too damn tired to move. Hate that feelin', being helpless and such. Other times it just makes me feel weird. I know Donnie would say that it was side effects...I know there's a few of them.

I think I'm in a bed, probably Don's lab. Least I hope so. How long has it been? An Hour? A day? Longer?  
My brain is fuzzy as all hell. Hopefully my dreams can let me kick back for a bit. Well, at least if my brain is fuzzy then that means my brain ain't dead.

It's strange. It's like colors and shapes mix into each other. And the feeling? Ya know when you feel like yer falling, and you just catch yourself...and the whole time you were on the damn bed...

It's that feelin' afterward, that's what it is...

Like, confused and such. I'm sure Don could come up with a lot more ten dollar words to explain it. I think some words come through my mouth, only I don't know what I'm sayin'.

'Great, that's great. God damn it.'

Now I said in my head 'I'm in my bed'. I say that, cause it would make the most sense. But that's not what I'm seeing right now.

It's a road. Middle of nowhere. It's daytime, and it's actually kinda nice. It's definitely a long, lonely stretch of road. The pavement is a bit hot under my feet, but clouds are slowly hangin' from the sky above. There are trees on both sides, almost like a huge, damn forest on both sides of the road. And there's no one in sight.

I look down one way, and it's empty. Same with the other. The hell is this supposed to be?

'It's a road, idiot. Just walk down the damn thing.'

Why not? It's my dream anyway. And if my turtle luck is on typical form, I'm sure it'll get fucked up sooner or later.

It's funny. If this was real, I'm sure I'd be thinkin' dozens of stuff. My life, my family, things in the past, and things in the future. Yet in here, I just think about what's in front of my eyes.

The Trees. The Quiet. It's kinda like at Casey's Farmhouse. When we go up there, we can just relax and sit back. Enjoy the sun for a damn change. Play tag through the woods, or wrestle around in the tiny lake nearby.

I look up, and I see Leo. Right there in the middle of the road. Can't help but be on guard, considering the dreams I've been having. But there's a soft look on the guy's face. Some words are coming from his mouth, but can't really get much of them.

I do get a bit of it.

"I really don't want to say something to piss you off. I really don't Raph."

I couldn't help but chuckle. It's rare to hear Fearless cuss. Even in the dream world.

I decide to walk by. I don't know, it'd just be weird having a damn chat with your own dream, ya know? But the guy follows...almost glides along the pavement. Leo's got a nice look to him, staring me up and down as we walk...  
Well, I'm walking. Like I said, the guy's almost gliding. Not getting far away from me at all.

Then the next moment, I turn to look at him and he's gone. Well, that went swell.

Actually, it kinda did. Nothing strange. Nothing like before. Just a nice look on Leo's face. Wasn't too bad at all.  
It seemed like the road was just going to keep going. What, the fuckin' road is going to open up and swallow me? Swarms of folks are gonna pop outta the forest and shit to hunt me down?

'Probably all be wearing Hockey masks and such. Heh, that's what I get from all of those 'horror movie marathons' from Mikey.'

The sky was dimming, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. My family come up and tie me up again? Acid flow through the sky and eat away my shell? Bloody footprints underneath me?

Wait a minute...there are fuckin' bloody footprints under me?

I lift my foot up, and it's covered with the heavy liquid. I lift my other, and it's the same deal. Looking behind me, I see that I left a long trail behind me. Bloody footprints covered the middle of the pavement.

'Peachy.'

I was about to run, but that's what I get for not lookin' ahead of me. I trip over something and fall face first on the ground. As I roll over, I see him. Dead eyes staring back at me. He's trying to talk, but he can't. Because his throat is gone, and each word he tries to speak out is only a gurgle.

And I already know who it is. The guy I killed. Let me guess dream, is this the point that I'm supposed ta cry? And say 'Poor Me!'

I'm Tired of that shit!

"You got what ya deserved. You come at my family, and you come at Mikey, then tough shit. Nothin' else matters."

And nothing else did matter. I can cry and pout and say whatever, but I'd do it again. And that's the scary part.  
Fuuuck...I'm remembering a little bit more of that. My family saw me. Well, that certainly clinched the damn thing, didn't it?

But before I could move further back, I feel arms wrap around me. And then hold me, like they're trying to cradle me.   
I look up, and it's Don!

I can't help but look up, and smile a bit. The guy's always got that 'thing' about him. He's cupping my face, and smoothing over my cheeks.

'Well, at least maybe these drugs will at least help me get some action on this front. Wet dreams sound nice about now.'

But Don cups me. Damnit, again he's talkin' but, like Leo, I can't hear him too well. I don't know how much time it lasted, Donnie holding me like that. But he did kiss my on the forehead. And that did feel nice. I couldn't help but close my eyes, and the warmth really feels so real. But when I open them, he's gone.

Not only is he gone, but it's night time now. I look back, and the dead eyes are no longer there.

"Great, fuck you dream. Can't a guy at least get a wet dream once in a while or somethin'?"

I didn't really mention it much, but fuck. Ever since I started walking on this road, some damn pain rushes through me. It's there, then it's gone. There, then gone again. Wonder what kinda pain killer genius has me on...

'Man, forget this.'

I'm tired of walking down this damn road. I'm just gonna lie down, and see what happens next. Maybe something stupid like a unicorn or shit will fly by to pick me up...or something more crazy, to get me away from this bullshit.

I almost can see the stars up above. Like at Casey's farmhouse. Sometimes I wonder if I should move out. Save them the headache, and make a life at Casey's farmhouse. I'm sure I could fish up there at the lake. Maybe hunt a bit, or hell maybe do some work for Casey fixing bikes or something. Kinda like a trade-off.

I look up, and yeah...I was wondering when you would show up.

Mikey.

He's just standing there though, and it's got this look that I fucking hate. Sad. Really fucking sad.

Well, the kid's always worried about us when we're hurt. So it's a good guess he'd be feeling the same way now. 

Again, I know my brothers don't hate my guts to the tenth power or such. But that thin line is always there, and I'm always wondering when that thin line would break. And for them, it's the whole 'enough is enough'. Can't really blame them. I'm betting that out of anybody, Mikey would be freaked out that his own brother ripped a person's throat out.

It's not really something to laugh about at the kitchen table.

But damnit, even in this dream...I can't stand that look. I'm sure I'll regret it, but I lift my arms up. The Mikey standing over there looks at me, and then comes on over. Lying down beside me, I can't help but hug him and he does the same.

Of course, yet again the guy talks and yet again I can't hear shit. What, is this a rule or something? If you get shot, your dreams come with a mute button?

But I can't help but enjoy Mikey huddled towards me. In real life, I'd play it safe. I don't know how long we were there...Mikey kept moving his mouth with silence coming outta it. And all I could do was stare.

I then felt his hand caress my plastron, slowly up and down. And I couldn't help but moan. This Mikey looked up at me, and I couldn't help but look over at him. The pavement under us was much cooler now. The trees were flowin' back and forth, and stars were shining pretty damn bright above us. I felt Mikey press his hand against my plastron again, going slower but it seemed more determined now.

I couldn't help it.

"Mmm, Mikey."

He looked up, and Finally I could hear something from him.

"You, uh, you liked that?"

Heh, cute. Even here he sounded nervous. And cute.

"Fuck yeah."

I could feel Mikey's hands press a little harder, yet carefully. His soft hands caressed my thighs and down to my feet, then back up again.

Damn, thank you Mr. Dream! I guess a Wet Dream un-pressed that fucking mute button, cause now I could hear Mikey moan like I was doing right now. I feel the kid caress my neck with one hand, as his other pressed against my right side.   
His lips are barely next to mine, as his blue eyes look down at me.

"So...you want this, Raphie?"

Damn, what is up with this nervous stuff? It's MY Dream. And fuck it, I wanna enjoy this as much as I can.

"Yeah, fer a long while now."

I see a strange look appear in Mikey's eyes. 'C'mon now dream, don't fuck me over now...'

And then I feel a strong kiss on me. His tongue pushes into mine and his lips feel soft and warm. My head lifts up and my right arm rubs the back of his head, down his shell, and back up again. But damn, my left arm don't wanna move at all!

Mikey's lips, as well as his tongue, travel the insides of my mouth. He slides his tongue to the left side of my face, suckling softly where my pulse would be while his hands massage between my legs.

'Damn, a Mikey that needy? Thanks again, Mr. Dream. I owe ya for this!'

I hear bunches of words come from Mikey's mouth, but shit my head is getting fuzzy again. I can't really catch any of it, but I do catch the knucklehead's body rubbing against me. Carefully yet needy. I see tears in his eyes.

'C'mon dream, don't get weird on me now! Oh, yeah, shiiiit...'

My legs spread wide across the pavement, my shell rockin' a bit with a scratchy sound over the road, as I feel Mikey palm my cock. His soft fingers glide back and forth, almost as if Mikey was trying to get every inch of me into his memory. His thumb is rubbing the precum over my tip, as his lips suckle across my plastron.

My precum offers a bit of lubricant, and the damn kid sure didn't waste it. Mikey's soft hands stroke me up and down, slowly at first. But getting a bit faster as it went along. That little sneak brought his other hand to my tail, and was massaging the hell outta it.

Damn that felt good. I swear my toes were clenching so hard, it was gonna break the pavement off this damn road.   
Mikey's one had was stroking my tail, and matchin' the movements that he was doing to my shaft. It was like the best massage that one could get. The kid's body rubbed against mine, as if he wanted to make sure every inch of me felt a part of him.

Mikey's moans were like a drug, as my hands rub up his arms and down Mikey's plastron. And those eyes, those blue eyes stare down at me. And fuck that's beautiful. Really fuckin' beautiful. I can feel myself gettin' closer, and although Mikey is saying stuff I can't hear him.

'Back to that mute stuff again?'

But those eyes. The look Mikey is giving me. I can't tear my eyes away from them.

"Fuck, wish this was real."

And with that, everything stopped. No movements. Nothing. Just a Mikey giving me yet another, strange look.

"What do you mean?"

'Ah fuck, great NOW I can hear him again. C'mon dream, don't let reality bust its' fucking head into here now. We already know it, at least let me get off before this!'

"Nothin', don't worry about it."

"No, it's not 'nothin'. What did you mean?"

'Aw fuck, great. Now Mikey is moving away, standing in the middle of the damn road now. I know this was gettin' too good to be true.'

Okay dream, if you're really gonna fuck me over like that, at least let's get this over with quick. Maybe by then Donnie will put another big dose into me and knock me out completely this time.

"'K dream. Watcha want now, eh? Short or long one? Yes, I know they're all together. Yes, I know they've been with each other for months. And yeah, I know they don't feel fer me that way. Why the fuck would they? So how long we gotta play this song and dance routine?"

I feel myself get up, and the air along this road seems a bit thicker now. And colder.

"So what now? Gonna have my bros tie me up in a straight jacket again? Oh wait, let me guess. We got Mikey here, so is this going to be another classic case of 'Psycho Raph and the Bloody pipe'! The fuck do you want from me! I know what I am, god damnit! I know what I do, and what I've fucking done! Can't I get one god damn good dream about my bros...about Mikey. Just one! Is that too much to fucking ask, huh?"

I watch Mikey stumble back, and I'm on guard. The look on his face...damn, it's a reaaaaaallly 'haunted look' kinda thing.

And then he runs towards me, and we both slam each other onto the ground. We roll along the pavement, tussling back and forth as soft touches are now becoming hard knocks against my skin.

I feel a large hit across my cheek, and realize that it's a pipe. In Mikey's hand. And I recognize that look...it's the same one I had that day. And strangely enough, I stop fighting and just say:

"Go ahead, it's alright. Hit me Mikey...payback time..."

I see Mikey swing, and then I just see black. And once again, I just feel...

Pain.


	7. Why?

(Mikey's POV)

Why?

That's the only word that kept going in my brain. Why? Would would Raphie think that?

Why?

I'm in my bed, hands over my face and trying to get rid of my tears. I hate being like this. I really am a big baby.  
Donnie and Leo just got Raph calmed down, and I...I just...I couldn't help but put my legs to my plastron and hug my legs. And just let my brain fly.

Although, most of them would say I always do that.

When I saw Raphie, bleeding all over...and he collapsed, god dude!

That. Was. Intense! And the most scared I had been in my life!

Wait, wait. Let me backtrack for a bit. Well, heh, a long bit.

So, I've had this humongous crush on someone. For like the longest time! Only, he's the 'big, tough guy' who would probably, like, get all the girls you know? Well, if he was human and all. Tough, brave, loyal.

And I mean very, very loyal. Like he'd step in front of a car for you!

Or a bullet...

I couldn't help but choke up a bit, and my hand rubs my eyes.

I was so stupid! Why didn't I pay attention? Why didn't I do more? No I had to goof off and...grrrrr, damn it!

Well, like I was saying.

I always liked playing pranks on the guy, because he's fun! Leo would just a "No" and ignore me. Donnie would say he's too busy for 'anything'. But Raph? Sure he gets mad but then he runs after me. Although the dude can be a bit slow at times hehehe, but the chase is great. And it's a lot of exercise, so you can think of it as training, right?  
And then there were times where Raph could see through me. I don't know how, but it's like he would look through my eyes and see what I was really thinking. So if I'm doing the whole 'fake smile' thing, he would give me a tap on the head. Sort of a 'cut it out' thing.

I couldn't help but smile. I remember when we were kids. Sometimes, I would need a nightlight (as embarassing as it is to think about now), but if that wasn't enough then there would always be Raph.

Raphie-boy.

Heh, the guy could see into me that the others don't. And to me, the guy was definitely a softie. Like I was saying, when the nightlight back then wouldn't work...he'd be there. Granted, he would huff and puff and try to blow my room down, but at the end of it he would still get into my bed and stay with me. So that the monsters would go away...Raphie was always good for that.

So what about his monsters?

I couldn't help but grab the sheets beside me and squeeze them, tighter and tighter, until it seemed like my knuckles were going to be as read as...

Raph's mask.

*Sighs*

When Leo and Donnie came to me, it was cool! Because don't get me wrong, I did think of Leo and Donnie in those ways as well. And it's been a lot of fun.

It just wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

There were certain...things...that I didn't want to do with them. And it's nothing against Leo & Donnie. Like I said, they're great!

They're just not Raphie.

Heh, I guess first crushes can be the strongest, right? And I know it's not fair, but that part of me deep inside is really mad at Donnie and Leo.

I knew those guys thought of Raphie-boy the same way as I did. So why this waiting thing? So many times I just wanted to spill it out, right in front of everybody. And I can't just blame Leo and Donnie, because it's my fault too!  
My fault for not speaking up! My fault for listening to Donnie and Leo, and there stupid pact!

"Oh, let's just wait until Splinter comes back. Tell everyone then?"

Why? Doesn't Raph deserve to know?

But something they said, it was a fear that really freaked me out. And, I think Leo was the first to bring it up. He pretty much said, 'What if Raph doesn't feel the same way?'

They were pretty simple words. But it was like a dumptruck hit me. What if he DID say no? It made my heart hurt, like really, really, really badly!

I was a coward. Plain and simple. I was afraid that he MIGHT say no. And that was it...I'd never get a chance to be with him.

To love him!

And I noticed things. I noticed looks that Raph gave...whether it being during dinner tables, or training, or patrols. And I just, well, just figured he already Did know about the three of us.

And why didn't I say anything? Because I was too scared to find out what his reaction would be.

Well, I guess I was waiting for him to kick open the door, tie me up, and just take me.

And Yes, I have dreamed about that before!

But then I started noticing other stuff. Raph would go out late at night. And when he would come back...he just felt 'off'. Sad! And then the Nightmares.

I would hear him! I would watch and see him walk out and into the bathroom. Sometimes he was silent, just staring into our mirror that we shared into the bathroom. Other times, he would storm over to his punching bag and go to town on it.

And other times, he would cry. Raphie-Boy, crying! And I didn't do anything!

It was because...because...I-I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to pop up and say "Hey, want to play a video game" or something even MORE stupid. I didn't want him to get mad and never even Try to talk to me.

And that's what I wanted, for him to Talk to Me! We've talked to each other in the past, although I know Donnie is usually the one Raph could talk to. The big guy thinks I'd probably tease him about it.

But I wouldn't tease him about this. Those nightmares sounded scary, just by Raph's noises. I didn't want to tell the others, because I didn't want Raph to close up. Ignore it and say 'it was nothing'. Or think I was just spying on him and, well, drive him away in further.

Although I guess I WAS spying on him. Because I was worried about him! And that night.

That DAMN night!

We made a deal Raphie, don't you remember?

"I can listen, and actually Do It this time. Deal?"

And you agreed man! You agreed, and I was just...stupid!

Countless damn times I could have just walked up! Talked to you, cornered you. Forget Leo and Donnie's deal of 'tell him later'. Forget waiting!

And why didn't I pay attention that night? No, Raph had to push me out of the way and take a bullet.

A bullet, for ME!

And god, the dude was bleeding. Bad! I know later, Leo and Donnie thought part of the reason I was so scared was because of what Raphie, well, Did.

Honestly? I didn't care. Yes, you heard me right. I didn't care. I know I'm an idiot, but i can put 2 and 2 together and get 4.

Raphie thought I was dead. Or dying. And to be more honest? That dude shot Raphie. Our Raphie! My Raphie!

I didn't care about that dude. All I cared about was Raphie bleeding. In my arms! Dying in my arms!

Aw man, tears are filling over my eyes again. Gosh, can't these stop for five minutes? I was so scared! And when we got back, it was just a blur. Whatever Donnie said, I did. Without question. Donnie wanted us to leave the room to let him work. And I didn't want to, I just couldn't. It had to take Leo literally dragging me out of the room. I needed to see that Raph was going to be okay!

Well, after that, it was pretty much me going into Raph rage. I even took it out on his punching bag. Just how stupid 

I was, how slow I was, why didn't I pay attention?

And Leo? Leo didn't even get mad at me! He just shushed me and took pity on me. That made me madder. Why am I getting pity? If it was Raph, you'd be all over him!

Of course, I felt bad saying that. It just popped out of my mouth. Leo said it was okay, but man the dude definitely kept quiet. And had one of those 'I'm the Leader, I'm thinking' type of looks.  
This was probably the longest week of my life. Raph got better, which I'm sooooo thankful for that.

But I know the dude was in mucho pain! Because of me...

It was hard for me to visit him. Everytime I wanted to, I just felt useless. The dude was being filled with whatever painkillers Doctor Donnie was putting into him because of me.

Sometimes I would wait outside. I do remember some stuff from that.

I remember Leo being in there, saying something like:  
"I really don't want to say something to piss you off. I really don't Raph."

Heh, that's true. Leo was trying. Looking in, it seemed like Raph was looking at Leo. But, well, kind of not. Leo was pretty much saying how sorry he was and everything. I didn't want to interrupt their talk too much.

Well, Leo's talk.

I remember another time, I heard a noise coming from Raphie's room. I jumped as fast as I could to get there, but Donnie had beat me to it.

And there was Donnie, cradling Raphie's head. It was definitely a Kodak moment, and I couldn't help but smile. Heh, if Raph was one hundred percent the dude would probably not let Donnie do that to him that easily.

But again, although Donnie kissed his forehead and was telling him how sorry he was, about how much we cared about him...it still seemed like Raph was not really 'there'. Maybe it was just me.

As time went on, I just couldn't sit in my room any longer. I had to see him!

I slowly walk into the room, and watch Raph in his bed. I look at the bandage convering his left shoulder, and a shudder goes up my body.

'It should be me there, not you.'

My lips tremble as I stare across his body. The guy I'm in love with almost died because of me.

My eyes widen as I see Raph looking at me. Is he looking at me?

But his arms rise. Well, one does. His left one is still healing up. And I can't help it. That one motion and I just crumble.

I run towards him and climb into his bed, hugging him and feeling his wonderful arm around me. It's like when we were kids, as I enjoy his scent and musk that made Raphie him. Just Him.

I missed his sexy, rough, deep voice that held a power to him. I missed his talented yet rough hands, rough from battle after battle. Protecting us, helping us.

And it all came out. How sorry I was, how I am so glad he was okay, how could it is for him to still be with us...  
And I couldn't help it. I shouldn't. Or actually, maybe I should have done this Earlier.  
But we almost lost Raphie. I could have lost him. And feeling Raph's warmth close to me, feeling Raphie-boy's breath on me, and his scent across my beak. I just couldn't control myself.

My hand touches his plastron, slowly up and down. I wanted to feel him. Make sure he was real and not some dream, that this Big Guy wasn't gone from us because I was too stupid to not pay attention!

My hand caresses over Raph's plastron, feeling every inch of him. It was like I wanted to memorize every corner, and every part of Raphie boy's body. And I just wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted to feel him.

"Mmm, Mikey."

I pause and look up, and see Raph's eyes on me. I couldn't help it, but I tingled. Raphie moaned, for me? Could it be? I'm not dreaming, right?

"You, uh, you liked that?"

And he actually smirked at me, and then said:

"Fuck yeah."

I couldn't believe it. Raph wanted this. He wasn't disgusted by us, or by me! He didn't hate me for being stupid, or for wanting to touch him this way. I didn't want to hurt his left shoulder, and I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already did.

Now I really did want to memorize every inch of Raphie-boy's body. Something I've thought about the for the longest time, and wanted for the longest time.

Raph. For me. Just for me!

My hands feel up and down his thighs, to his feet. And each move of my hand makes my Raph moan. He's moaning! Not in pain, and it's because of me.

I'm doing that. I always want to make my family feel good, or smile, or laugh. But this isn't just for Raph, it's for me as well. Being able to touch Raph like this, to feel and watch him moan.

Dude, I couldn't help but moan. Loud!

I go down to his feet, circling around each toe. I want to lick him. Up and down his body from his head to his feet. But not now. Later. Much later! I just want to see him like this, feel his body, and watch him.

Watch him moan for me. And cum for me!

I caress his neck with one hand, and rub his side with my other hand. But I had to make sure. Really had to make sure about something. I didn't just want to be molesting him.

Okay, I did.

I mean, I don't want to rape him. That's what I meant. So I had to ask.

"So...you want this, Raphie?"

As I waited, my entire shell shivered (I swear it did) when he said those words:

"Yeah, fer a long while now."

So, he did want this? Really, like really, really? And he said 'fer a long while', how long? How long did we waste by not doing anything? How long did he feel like this about any of us, or about me? Does he feel the same about the others, or just me?

I didn't care. I just had to kiss him. I press my beak towards him, and push my tongue into his mouth. I can't help it, it's like a drug that I'm addicted to.

I just had to taste him! My tongue laps up over his, and our tongues twirl against each other. I lick the top, and the the bottom of Raphie's mouth. It's a taste I can't get enough of, and while there are other things I WANT to taste...well, I guess I'd better wait until later for that.

I don't want to leave his body. It's so warm and so right! My tongue licks over his cheek, and right over his pulse.  
I can feel his heartbeat. It's caressing my tongue as I suckle over his pulse, wanting and needing to feel that this was real. Raphie-boy was alive, and wanted this.

Wanted me!

I needed to see him. All of him, and better yet feel him. My hand rubs Raph's inner thighs, sliding it back and forth as I hear him moan my name. All the while, I continued to kiss and lap up right by Raphie's pulse on his neck.  
I tell him everything. How he was the first I ever thought of, all the things I've wanted to do to him, how special he was...I was tired of holding things back from him. He deserved to hear everything!

I couldn't help but churr as I felt Raph's cock ease out into my palm.

'Mmm, Raphie's definitely a big boy.'

I stroke his shaft, back and forth. Very slow. And boy, seeing Raph moan and quiver was hot. Like Super hot! Better than porn or anything else.

I feel bad for saying this...because Donnie and Leo are nice. And hot. But it's just...

This was just hotter to me. And I didn't care how selfish or mean or rude I felt in saying that, all I knew was I had Raph under me. Moaning! Legs spreading for me, as I felt his precum ooze out from the tip of his cock.

The precum helped me stroke him, slow at first. I look down and see that his tail is wagging.

'Aww, how cute. Raphie's tail needs some playtime too!'

I massage his tail, back and forth with my one hand. My other hand is stroking Raph, as my body rubs against his.  
I don't want to hurt his wound, so I try to be careful. And it's hard. Really, really hard!

God, speaking of hard. It's really uncomfy in my shell! Really is!

But this is Raph's time. I just want to see him cum, to release what he's got in store for me. To feel his cock pulse in my hand, and feel it hit my skin. I rub it faster and faster, and I do the same with his tail. I couldn't help but let my words fly out. How perfect he was, how sexy he sounded, and how awesome he felt

This was perfect!

But then, he said, well, that...  
"Fuck, wish this was real."

It was like getting and electric shock or something. And I looked down at him, and gave a long and hard look. I couldn't help but ask:

"What do you mean?"

But Raph's eyes. Glazed over. He's seeing me, but...oh my God!

Painkillers. What did Donnie-boy say? Something about them, something like, grrr what was it?  
Hallucinations.

Side effects. Sometimes side effects can be, hallucinations?

Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! And then Raph speaks up.

"Nothin', don't worry about it."

What? Don't worry about it?

"No, it's not 'nothin'. What did you mean?"

I didn't just pretty much rape my brother, right? He was out of it, and maybe he was thinking about a chick or something, right? But hey, he moaned my name? But was he thinking...

But then, Raph dropped the bombshell. I had already felt like a huge idiot when I get my best-bud, brother, AND crush shot. Now, I really was the biggest idiot in the world.

"'K dream. Watcha want now, eh? Short or long one? Yes, I know they're all together. Yes, I know they've been with each other for months. And yeah, I know they don't feel fer me that way. Why the fuck would they? So how long we gotta play this song and dance routine? So what now? Gonna have my bros tie me up in a straight jacket again? Oh wait, let me guess. We got Mikey here, so is this going to be another classic case of 'Psycho Raph and the Bloody pipe'! The fuck do you want from me! I know what I am, god damnit! I know what I do, and what I've fucking done! Can't I get one god damn good dream about my bros...about Mikey. Just one! Is that too much to fucking ask, huh?"

When Raph finished, I just stumbled back. And I was-I-I-oh god Raphie, what did we do to you?

And then Raphie's eyes widened. He was thrashing and shaking, and I snapped out of it and yelled Donnie's name.

I came over to Raph and asked him if he was okay (as dumb as it was to say that), and I hovered over him. Donnie and Leo both came in, and while Donnie set up another batch of painkillers, I couldn't help but stare down into those eyes.

Golden ones, filled with so much fire and passion that were excellent to look at, were now dimmed. And he had the saddest look on his face. Sad, and yet a kind of acceptance?

And he said:  
"Go ahead, it's alright. Hit me Mikey...payback time..."

And then he blacked out. And I ran out, straight to my room.

And here I was, hands over my face and trying to get rid of my tears, as Donnie and Leo were getting Raph calmed down.

And I thought back to that night. The words Raphie had said to us:

"Please! Don't put me away! Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

I put my hands down, and stared at the wall. I close my eyes, and then opened them again.

And it clicked, it all clicked. Everything.

Raphie did love us. Raphie did want us. Those looks at the kitchen table, and patrols, and more. That wasn't 'wow, what are you guys doing?'

It was, 'hey, how come I'm not a part of it?'

He knew about us. Probably from the beginning. And he was never invited. No one talked to him. No one said anything to him. Maybe he saw us? Heard us?

'Okay Mikey...if it was you, and there was a Leo/Raph/Don Orgy Marathon or whatever, and no one went to you, how would you feel?'

Oh dude! Oh bro! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

And was that what the nightmares were about? Us throwing him away or throwing him out? Him 'not being good enough'? Him hurting us, or vice versa? Any other time I would go 'why would you think that'?

But, why Wouldn't Raphie-boy think that? We didn't do anything to help him think overwise.

'Psycho Raph and the Bloody Pipe'. I knew what Raph was talking about. I forgave that dude, like, a hundred times on that!

I'm the one that pushed him that day! I'm the one that kept pushing and pushing and making fun of him! And what about the times he's saved us! Saved me! All the damn times that-that, grrrr.

I'm the one who goofed up! And he got a bullet, saving ME! And he thinks he's a fucking monster?

I grab my nightlight nearby and throw it, as hard as I can. A big smash fills my room and I can't help but tremble. I grit my teeth, and my arms are shaking.

Whoa, is this how Raph feels when that happens?

I get up and walk across the lair and into the bathroom. I take a good look at myself, rub my face with water, and then walk out. And I stare towards the room that is holding Raph.

Raphael is my brother. My best friend. My first crush.

He's our Protector. Our warrior. My Hero.

I'm going to fix this. I'm going to make it up to Raphie.

'You've saved me from enough monsters, bro. My turn to do the same for you.'


	8. Plan

(Raph's POV)

Plan.

Yeah, guess I didn't have much plans today. My body is still out of it as I wake up. But fuck, it is really god damn sore. My eyes roam over the room.

Yep, definitely Donnie's lab. I look over and my left arm is still out of it. But at least it's bandaged up pretty well.

Damn, Donnie didn't do a bad job at all with dat. But fuck, I'm still not outta the woods yet with dis thing.  
I can't help but rub my face with my right one. And I can't help but take a long look at my crotch.

'Yeah, I know. No fun for you either. Don't blame me, blame my head.'

I can't help but pause a second at that.

'Well, I mean the other head. The one... Ah fuck it, ya know what I'm thinkin'.'

Great, I'm getting into arguments between my brain and my dick. If I wasn't still somewhat out of it, I'd laugh my ass off about this.

I look around. Hmm, that's strange. Would figure someone would be around to watch me or somethin'.

'If it's one of dem damn dreams again, I'm gonna be fighting back this time. These dreams are assholes.'

I can't help but slowly get up, and my body is being a somewhat lazy bastard right now. I can't help but squeeze my toes as they hit the floor, and I look around in the darkness. Must be late at night. I keep my left arm as still as possible, as my right one squeezes each of my thighs.

And then my hand goes to my face, and I can't help but close my eyes. Picturing some of those touches and kisses from Mikey. Damn, it felt so real!

I can't help but look up at the ceiling and close my eyes, take a couple of deep breaths, and then open them again. I figure a trip to the bathroom would help out, maybe wet my right hand and smooth it over my face and scalp. Water can be a soothing thing fer me. Kinda relaxin' in a way.

As I ease out of the room, I can't help but look around. Damn the place sure looks empty. But not really quiet...  
My head perks and I turn towards the bathroom. I blink a few times, before I kinda shuffle towards the bathroom.

Yeah, shoulda figured that out. Churring.

Of course, when I gotta use the damn bathroom is when they gotta act like fuckin' rabbits or something. The noise rolls over my shell, and my instinct is just to turn around and go back into my room. But my legs weren't really listening to me. I shuffle closer and closer, and I can't help but put my head towards the bathroom door.

I close my eyes, in order to listen to their voices and moans. Try to see what the certain sounds they make, and tell who it is...

My right hand wanders onto the door, and caresses it up and down. The moans and churrs in this door make my breaths go deeper, but it also makes my eyes squeeze little harder.

'Guess that's why I was alone in the room. what da fuck, they can't even wait to see if I was bettah? They had to jump each others' shells in the god damn shower and not even...'

A loud churr caught me, and I could make that out. It was Donnie. Can definitely tell that was Donnie. The other one?   
More quiet. More reserved, in control.

Leo. Had to be Leo.

But I could only hear two in there, so where da hell was...

And then I hear a cough, and I turn.

Mikey. Standing their with a sheepish expression on the kid's face. And two mugs, one in each hand, steaming up a storm.

"Uh, hey! I was in your room earlier, and I didn't want to disturb you. But I made some chocolate cocoa! Figured I would make two, just in case!"

I can't help but stand there and look, as he looked at me. Those blue eyes poured into me, and hell I didn't know what da fuck to do. Loud churrs brought us both out of it, and when I looked back Mikey had a big blush over his cheeks.

I didn't know what ta think or say, until Mikey said,

"It's got marshmallows."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Despite every god damn thing in the world, that was cute. And innocent. That's what Mikey was, a beam of sunshine and such. Maybe it was a bit of the drugs and painkillers that I was feeling from before, but I couldn't help but let out a little smirk.

I think the knucklehead saw that, because he did it too. I shuffled back to my room, nodding my head towards him. It was enough of a message for him to get, as he followed me back to my room.

Mikey tried to help me back into my bed, but I swatted him away. I was just wondering when Mikey was gonna bring it up. Ya know, the whole 'two brothers fuckin' in the shower' thing.

And he didn't. Just gave me the chocolate cocoa. Kid was right, he fucking overflowed it with marshmallows. Despite that, I looked over at his. And I couldn't believe that he had even More!

"So."

"So!"

"How was your sleep?"

I couldn't help but squint...kinda weird way he asked that. I slowly sip the chocolate and watch him.

"Peachy, nothin' special."

Mikey gave a 'hmmm' sound. Not sure if the kid believed me or what.

"So. Guess Don and Leo are busy, eh?"

I was waiting for Mikey to freeze up. Babble. Stutter. But I didn't expect that look in his face. Sadness and yet, a little something else about it. Something stronger.

"Yeah. But you already know that. But, before that...can I do something?"

Mikey's whole 'reaction' thing was kinda catching me off. I nodded slowly, and I saw him put down his cup. Then slowly walked up to me, and hugged me.

Tears. Felt tears on my shoulder, where Mikey was at. When did they start? Whispers of "I'm sorry" flew throughout the room, as I watched him. He had quite a tight grip, but then loosened up when he looked over to my left shoulder.

"Sorry for being so dumb."

I look sharply down at him, and his blue eyes, like swimming pools, looked up at me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Hey. Don't. And I mean it. Don't."

I'm not much for words, but when he nuzzles my face I can't help but do it back. Man, we used to do that when we were kids, but it had been a long time since then.

He quickly wandered back to his cup and sat down, then stared at me.

"I just...I just had to do that Raphie. And thank you. Seriously dude, thank you."

And I could tell there was no bullshittin' on his face. The kid meant it. Although I can't help but wonder a few things. Killing that guy, the fact he saw me spyin' on Leo & Donnie, and...

"The Deal."

What? What deal? What the hell were ya talkin' about Mikey, you're really confusing me now.

"Remember? Before we went out, on that night? We were going to talk, and I said I would listen. Really listen. And I meant that. So, how about this. We do that deal, okay? I'll answer you, but you have to answer me. Alright? And we'll be honest with each other."

I can't help but let the cup press against my mouth, and let the steam go over my face. I'm really fuckin' dreading where this could go.

"Alright."

I saw Mikey finger his cup nervously, and then look up at me.

"Donnie and Leo have been together for a while now. Pretty, eh, experienced as you can say, heh. Then about two months ago, they came to me. And so, I said yes."

Huh. No jokes. No kidding, and nothin' silly. Oh boy...yep, this is kinda weird.

"So it's my turn, right? To ask something?"

I look over Mikey's form, trying to read him. But I nod. Might as well find out what the kid wants ta ask about.

"How long have you had the nightmares?"

I look up at him sharply. But it didn't seem to faze him. Instead, Mikey had a kinda hard look on him. Damn, is that what I look like when I do that?

"Whatcha talkin' about, I'm doin' fine."

I saw Mikey bite his lower lip, then look into my eyes.

"I thought we were going to be honest with each other?"

I narrow my eyes a bit. I may be kinda fucked up. Well, take out the kinda. But I ain't that much of a pushover. Not yet, at least.

"Whatcha gettin' at Mikey? I said I was doin' fine, and..."

"Fine! Fine! When I'm seeing you having nightmares day after day to the point you're crying dude, and that's fine? And that's before you're taking a bullet for me, but oh yeah that's just 'fine' or 'peachy'. Like dude, seriously?"

Well, that was sure an angry fit from the kid. But, wait a minute...

"You saw me? How many days? What, you been watchin' me? Spying on me or somethin'?"

I see Mikey fidget a bit. And then I remembered back. The eyes. I remember thinking, and more like feeling, eyes on me.

"You. You were the eyes. Eyes I felt, watchin' me. What did you hear?"

I couldn't help but get a bit angry. This shit was personal. MY personal shit. This is exactly the road I did not want to be fuckin' going on.

'Don't you feel bad for me Mikey. God damn it, don't you fuckin' dare be doing that.'

Mikey said 'Nothin', and I didn't believe him. I asked again, and he said it again but only louder. The third time, he practically screamed it.

Okay, he was going to do that, eh?

"Okay then Mikey, so what if I did? We all get 'em from time to time. Like you and your nightlight. I'm sure Donnie and even good ole' Fearless can get dem once in the great while. So ya want an answer? A while. My turn, right? To ask a question?"

Mikey got up and then sat down again. And did that over and over, almost like the kid was thinking of doing something and then changing his mind over it.

"Whatcha really want Mikey? So now I know about you guys, what now? No back and forth and building da whole thing up.   
I know what you guys do. And if ya think I'm just gonna hate ya for that, it's fine. I ain't hatin' you guys for what ya do. It's yer business and it's cool."

That was the thought that kept kinda growing in my brain. That maybe that's why Mikey was acting 'off'. He maybe felt   
I'd hate him or somethin'. The kid had a good heart. He really did feel bad for what happened that night. Didn't matter to me. Better me than him gettin' shot. I tried to say that last few sentences with as soft a voice as I could. But I don't really 'do' soft stuff that much. Or well, or whatever the hell you wanna say it.

But Mikey chuckled. Not really sure why, and it was kinda pissin' me off again.

"Dude, seriously? You know...I know I can be dumb. Really dumb. And I have been for a while. I was wanting to see if you'd admit it but, I already get it. Certain looks, and certain things you've said. And you really think I'd be worried that you would have us because we had sex with each other. Hate us for something real! Hate me for getting you shot because I was being a dumbass. Hate us for not inviting you to be a part of it sooner, or helping you out with your 'nightmares you don't have but you really do' thing! Hate me for not telling you how much I love you a hell of a lot sooner than I should have! It's not fucking cool Raph! It's-it's not..."

And I saw the kid slump down into his chair, and look at me with those blue eyes. Love me? The kid just said he loved me?

"You being alone, you really think that's ok Raphie? That-that's fine? It's not fine dude. And if you say it's fine, so help me dude. So help me."

I, well...was at a loss for words. But this is too damn good to be true.

"Don't Mikey...just, don't..."

"Don't what Raph? Don't tell you the truth? Do you know, that you were my first crush. My absolute first one. Yes, I can admit that dude. Don't tell you that I thought about you, day after day? At times was begging Leo and Donnie to tell you, but they had this whole 'we're not sure if he wants it, let's wait for Splinter and we'll tell him and then' yadda yadda yadda? Even though, to be honest, Donnie and Leo think about you that way as well. For a long time I've been noticing stuff about you. And I know I should have said something sooner, but I really care about you that way. And I'm not the only one, they think that of you too. Both Leo and Donnie, and me too! But I'm tired of seeing you, like, be this way dude. And..."

"Stop it Mikey! Stop it!"

And Mikey froze. I could tell from his eyes that he was confused.

"Just stop it, Mikey! Knock that shit off! So what? You now 'all of sudden' have a crush on me? For two months, two whole fuckin' months no one wants to say shit to me. But they come to you, just fine. None of you guys say a fuckin' thing. 'Leo and Donnie want you.' Yeah, so god damn much and so worried that they're now fucking each others' brains outta each other in the shower. After I've been shot, Mikey!"

Fuck, now I was really sounding like a pouty, 5 year old kid that didn't get his candy at the store or somethin'. But that's not what I'm trying to do. I just don't want some god damn Pity Fuck or Love or whatever!

"Just don't treat this as something it ain't. 'Cause I know you Mikey. Ya feel bad that I got shot? Don't. It's cool. It was worth it. Bettah me gettin' shot than you. And don't fuckin' feel like you 'gotta' do something for me. Like a whole 'Poor Raphie, all alone with his nightmares' and stuff. Because I ain't an idiot."

I look over at Mikey, and now he's really confused. Almost stunned. I guess that would be the right word for it.

"We both know there's a good reason for it. We both know what I am. You love me like a brother? That's cool. Great, in fact. I really hope so. But don't tell me lies or stuff. It's not like that. Unless me ripping out folks' throats get ya hot and bothered, or almost creaming ya scalp with a pipe makes the sheets wet, there ain't no reason for you ta love me like that. Especially with Leo and Donnie there for ya. Yeah, pissing Leo off really gets Leo's toes clenching, eh? Or blowing Donnie off gets his dick hard, right? I know what I am Mikey. I ain't gettin' in you guys' way. But just, don't PITY me Mikey. Don't! Ya feel bad for people, put on that fake smile or that 'bubbly' shit and try to sell us on it...even when ya don't believe it yerself. Don't use yourself like that just cause you feel sorry for me. I ain't worth you doing that to yourself, just for me! Or letting Leo do the whole 'honor' crap thing and settle, or Don do his 'genius' thing and go all Doctor Phil on me about hormones and settling for 'this' and 'that'. Don't pity me Mikey. Don't!"

I couldn't help it. It just all, well, came out. The exact shit I DIDN'T want Mikey to fuckin' hear. I lied back down and closed my eyes. But I didn't hear anything. And I mean, nothing.

And when I opened my eyes, I almost scared the shit outta myself. Because Mikey's eyes were right in front of mine.

'The kid's definitely a ninja.'

"Y-You-You don't believe me? You really don't think that I...I...that I love you like that Raphie? Really?"

That voice was soft. Really soft. And he was so close, I was ready to just attack those damn lips. But I don't want him feelin' fucking sorry for me. Like he owes me because I took a bullet for him, or the other shit. A day, a week...a month later, and it'd just be for nothing. Then one day for one of them to wake up next to me, say sorries and 'it was the moment' or whatever, and drift back to where we were at now.

"Ain't no good reason for ya to do that Mikey. I'm damaged goods."

I don't know why I thought up those words. But it kinda summed me up well, I thought. But the kid just shook his head, then looked at me, then shook it again. Damn, was he trembling or something? Then he ran out, and I just didn't have the heart to follow him.

Yeah, I know. Cold, heartless bastard. Ya think I liked doing that? But the kid ain't putting his god damn body 'up for sale' or whatever! Let alone that damn, big heart of his...just for things to turn sour later on when it all wears off and he sees what I see when I look at myself in the mirror.

I don't know how long time ticks by...Minutes? Hours? 

Fuck, I gotta at least go after him. Don't know what the hell I'm gonna say, but fuck it. Beats staying on this bed like a coward and shit.

I search throughout the lair. Huh, seems Leo and Don are done with their 'fun time'. Yeah, it seems they went back to Donnie's room. Guess they think Mikey was still watching me or something.

Mikey's room, my room, the kitchen, the dojo, the living room. A big fat nothing.

'Shit, don't tell me the kid ran out. Fuck!'

I shuffle towards the battle shell, seeing if he went on foot or by truck. Still keeping my left arm from movin' too much. Then something catches my eye.

The battle shell, door is open a bit. Maybe the kid hid in there. Probably crying. Shit, Mikey always was sensitive.   
Truth hurts though, as shitty as that sounds.

I call out Mikey's name, and nothing. Sighing to myself, I walk into the battle shell. Damn, I can't see shit in here! Where the hell is he?

All of a sudden I feel movement from behind. But I'm too damn groggy to move fast enough. And I feel a hand press something to my mouth as the other grabs my right arm.

What da fuck? Shit, who the fuck is that? Someone's in here, but how? Where's Mikey? If they hurt Mikey I...god da-amn it...woozyyyy and...damn drrrrruggggsss from damn dooooonniies...fffuucckin...thh...

(Normal POV)

He sets the turtle down onto the floor of the vehicle. It was pretty difficult, but his determination and skills was able to get the turtle down as fast yet safely as possible. He secured the big turtle so that he won't move too much. Taking a letter from his pocket, he moves swiftly through the turtles' lair and puts it onto the kitchen table, and then climbs back into the vehicle.

He takes the cloth filled with chloroform and tucks it away in a safe place. Making sure that the big turtle was secured as much as possible, the engine of the vehicle started with a loud roar.

Green hands pressed hard onto the steering wheel, as blue eyes looked back at his...passenger. Raphael was secured enough so that he wouldn't move that much, thus keeping the big turtle's left shoulder as safe as possible.

Michelangelo turned towards the front of the vehicle, pressed a button that opened up the doors to the outside, and took a deep breath.

And with determination, Mikey started driving out onto the road with one destination in mind.

Casey's farmhouse.

'Raphie doesn't believe me? He thought he was 'Damaged Goods'? He doesn't think I could love him like that?'

Driving that long drive up to the isolated farmhouse, all Mikey could do was think and occasional stare back at his 'soon to be lover'.

"I knew you'd come for me, Raphie-boy. Now it's time to make a believer out of you."


	9. One on One

Chapter 9 - One on One

(Raph's POV)

I always hated that feelin'. Being knocked out. It feels like your brain shuts down. Someone once said that the primitive side, the side with Instinct, can sometimes deal through it. That part of ya will still be awake, somewhere deep in your brain.

Maybe that's why it seems like I could wake up a bit earlier than the others. Or why I won't go down long enough during a fight.

My eyes suddently shoot up, as the thought of my baby bro enters my head. At least, I thought I opened my eyes...but the blindfold coverin' them didn't do much of shit for letting me see what the hell was going on.

I try to move my arms and legs, but I'm tied down. Feels like a bed under me. It seems like each one of my limbs is tied to each of the bedposts.

But, at least they didn't do nothin' to my mouth...

"What da fuck! Who the hell is there? I know you're out there, God Damn It! I swear if you hurt Mikey I'll rip yer fuckin' guts out!"

"I'm okay, Raphie-boy."

My head turns left, as much as I can, as I hear Mikey's voice. Can't help but push a big breath outta my lungs.

'Shit, damn glad he's okay.'

"Yer sure you're okay bro? Who are they, the Foot? Is Karai behind this bullshit or..."

"Nope."

I turn my head again. That was strange, real strange. Mikey's voice seemed a little too damn calm. Usually he'd be at least a little bit nervous. Makin' jokes and such. But he's way too calm.

"Mikey..."

I kinda let the word, well, sorta hang out there in the air. But that's the other funny thing. As ninjas, when ya don't have yer senses, we can use what we Do have as best as possible. That means I at least could try to listen as best as I could...and there wasn't much of anythin'.

I could hear Mikey. His breath and movements...I could definitely tell it was him. But no one else. No one else was breathing or moving. I hear soft pads of feet coming to my direction.

I struggle and pull as hard as I can, trying to get out of this damn thing as fast as possible, but a word stopped me cold.

"Stop!"  
It was a cry from Mikey himself. Da fuck?

"Please Raph. You'll hurt yourself. There's no one else here, just me. Only me."

I don't move, and try to figure that out in my head. Some quick steps and a bounce on the bed had me straighten up real quick!

And then a hand soothed up my plastron, slowly up and down. Then in soothing circles. And it was three fingers attached to that hand.

'Why is Mikey rubbing me?'

I feel a hot breath across the left side of my head, dancin' across my face as those hands tried to feel every inch of my plastron.

"Not here to freak you out dude. I'm here to play a game. It's called, 'Truth."

I feel his body lie down over me...those damn hands glide over each side of me. They go up my sides, up to my arms and rubbin' my hands. I couldn't help but stay stiff.

And no, not in that way! Not yet, at least...

I'm tryin' to figure out what da fuck I should say, or what I should say first. But the knucklehead beat me to it.

"Here's how we play. No more lies. That's it. I'm a simple guy Raphie, so why not do it the simple way. I just tell the truth, and that's that."

I could feel him. His face is against the crook of my neck, and I swear that the kid is smelling me. Smelling me?   
Really?

"Here's the truth. I love you, Raphie. Plain and simple. You were my first crush, and dude you don't know how many things that I dreamed about. Heh, if I even try to begin to tell you, you'd call me the 'Biggest Pervert in the World.' Especially all the ones I want to do to you. And what I want you to do to me."

The kid's voice is soft. No joking or BS involved. C'mon, snap out of it pal. Usually I'd be cussing. swearing.   
Pulling and shaking until this damn bed was just a big pile of nothing. At least say something God Damn it!

"Why?"

Really man! That's the best I can come up with? Well shit, at least put a whole sentence into it. But Mikey cut me off before I could say anything.

"It depends what you mean on 'Why'? Why did I knock you out with chloroform in the Battle Shell, leave a note and kidnap you? Why I took you to Casey's farm house, tie you up, and blindfold you? Or...is it why do I love you?"

Well...all three of those would work. I would have said something. Note the 'would have'. Until Mikey tilted my head up and licked there.

Actually licked me? Right under my chin! Damn kid nuzzled there, licking and suckling across my skin. I could feel that tongue dancing back and forth as his lips formed some kind of suction under my chin. Right on my neck.

I could barely feel his teeth, while his legs were rubbing against mine. They were somewhat stretched out, so Mikey could most put his legs between them. At least that's what I could feel. And every once in a while, he would take his legs and rub them against mine.

Damn, that was really warm. And really good!

My hands suddently squeeze, really tightly. I ain't doing this. This some other god damn dream, and I ain't falling for it again.

"Get off me."

I feel that mouth stop, and I can't help but twitch at the silence. That was until I felt a pair of teeth across the right side of my neck, and a tongue working in long circles across my skin.

"I said Knock it Off!"

And there was Mikey's voice. Only it sounded...determined. Strong.

"Why?"

And then the damn kid went back to suckling on my neck. His mouth drifted from the right side of my neck, straight back towards that area under my chin, and then to the left side of my neck. And then I felt it.

I soft breath across my wound. And soft kisses, as they trailed around my wound. I could feel his mouth, the wetness of his saliva painting my skin, and then he would let go to blow over my wound...then he'd do it again. Rinse, and repeat.

"Why?"

That damn voice again of Mikey's. Okay, the kid wants truth. I'll give him truth.

"This ain't real, right? Another damn dream that wants to fuck with me?"

I feel those arms press against my plastron...thumbs and fingers seem like they were gently massaging any spot that they could get.

"Heh. Should have figured that. Talk about Deja Vu."

What? The fuck he means? But I guess my confusion must have been noticed, since the knucklehead went on talking.

"Well, I already molested you before dude. Back at home. I touched you. Kissed you. And stroked you. I thought you knew. I really did! You were looking at me. Moaning for me. And I got to do some stuff that I had only dreamt about   
Raph! Then to find out you thought it wasn't real?"

Ah man...that tone. I could hear it in his voice. That damn tone where Mikey was on the edge of crying his eyes out. Could it be real?

"And then you had a fit! And you said some stuff...stuff like I should hit you. That it was payback time, or something."

Aw shit. I do remember that. Fuck.

"And, to find out that some of those drugs. Side effect could be hallucination. So you saw me, and then you saw other stuff dude! And I just..."

I feel those soft hands caress my face. They danced across my eyes, smoothing over the fabric of the bandanna that was lying across them. And I felt lips on my bare scalp. It was a weird feeling, definitely. It's kind of a thing you'd do if you were a parent, and maybe kiss your kid on the head.

Comfort? Trust?

"When you didn't believe me dude...you know, when I said I loved you? That hurt. Worse than anything you'd ever done. 

And you know what's funny?"

I hear laughter. Not sick laughs, or crazy ones. Painful ones. I've heard that kind before, usually from my own mouth.

"I helped that. I know, I'm the 'big guy who gets away from anything'. And you're the 'Big tough guy.' But how much Raphie? Huh? We both already know...you think of stuff here..."

And with that, his fingers rub my scalp, down to the sides of my head, and back up.

"And, I know it's going to be hard for you. To tell me. I mean, heh, bro I know this isn't goint to be perfect by the end of today. Or tomorrow. But! And this is the big one Raphie-boy..."

I feel his lips, just barely rubbing against my own.

"If you think I'm lying. And if you think I'm just going to give up on you. You really are crazy. You'd never give up on us. I'm not going to do it to you. Because I'm tired of lying. Even not saying stuff to you, that...crap? Just another lie! I'm tired of listening to Donnie and Leo with this whole 'waiting game' on telling you! I'm tired of you thinking you need to 'die for your sins' or whatever the shell you're doing Raphie-boy. You know me, I play games. And like I said, this one is 'Truth.' So please, PLEASE Raphie. Tell me the truth..."

Shit, what the hell am I supposed to say? I feel his breath across mine, and I hear him whisper...

"Raph. Do. You. Love Me?"

It seemed like every image, or thought, or whatever just was flying into my brain. Like a fuckin' whirlwind of the past, the dreams, the stuff I've been feelin' and seeing were mixing in together.

The What-If's. The Maybe's. The Couldbe's. The Yes and No and Whatever and Can't and Won't's.

The truth.

"Yeah. I do."

And I felt that mouth kiss me, long and hard. Those feelings before came back. Only two-fold. That same feeling of a tongue licking my upper and my lower end of my mouth. A tongue trailing along with my own, as hungry hands rubbed over my sides. My tied-up arms and legs wiggled, as my mouth was answering back with his.

But unlike last time, Mikey pulled back. with the way his body was positioned, I could feel he was somewhat straddling me. His voice, a very serious yet soothin' tone to it, tossed out onto the air of the room.

"So, you tell me Raph. How do I make you believe? That this isn't a dream. That it's real. And that I love you, bro. Just tell me. That's it. Nothing else to it. No one hear but us. And honestly? Truthfully? That's the way I like it."

I had to think. If the past, long while hasn't been screwing up with my head, this certainly was...

Because either my kid brother actually snuck up on my ass, knocked me out which kinda now pisses me off that he did that so damn easily, and now has me tied up and blindfolded to have his way with me...

Or another fucked up dream from my fucked up head, because I found three of my bros sleeping together and I'm a psycho asshole with an Emo problem of feelin' sorry for myself...

Maybe I should do something different, and actually think about dis.

My dreams, something they had in common...

Control. Trust. They were lackin'. Even if it went well, it seemed like they weren't doing shit I was telling them to do. Or doing what I wanted.

What I wanted...huh...

"Kay. How bout first, take off the blindfold."

I waited, wondering what would happen. But sure enough, I felt hands untying the fabric and being carried away from my eyes. I stared up, but fuck my eyes had to blink a few times at the sudden, damn light that was flashing across me.

Although blurry, I could tell Mikey wasn't lyin'. This was definitely Casey's farmhouse. One of the few guestrooms that was set up. Hell, this was one I even helped that bonehead set up this same fuckin' bed!

And then I looked at Mikey. Those eyes, they were filled with a lot of stuff. He seemed determined, sad, little bit of lust...and some love there as well.

Kid didn't have his bandanna on, and then I noticed. Huh, the kid actually used his own bandanna to blindfold me. Woulda figured he's just use my own.

Although, maybe even that little bit of business says a lot more than words would have.  
But, it seems like it's going well so far. Let's see where this goes.

"Now, untie me."

It seemed Mikey sort of shuffled for a bit. It could be this is when the dream goes conkers, and it could be that he thinks I'll bolt the hell out after he does it.

But, kinda surprisingly, he does it. He unties my arms, but gives some soothing across where the ropes were at. Same with my legs.

See, the reason I said it was kinda surprising was...well, he didn't ask anything. He could have said, "I'll do it, but you got to promise me not to leave, or hit me, or run away, or knock me out" or whatever the hell he would have said.

But he didn't. And looking at his eyes...you can always read a lot of stuff in those damn blue eyes.

The word trust was pretty much the main word coming out of him. I don't do much, but hell I can at least do this.

I lie back down, getting the pillow along my head for a bit, and breathe slowly in and out. Trying to put some thoughts together. I could see Mikey smile a bit. I guess he's glad that I didn't do any of that shit like 'running out on him' or 'punching him' and such.

"So, this 'Truth' game. Gonna hear some from you?"

Mikey was a little surprised by my words. He was kinda struggling on where to sit or stand up or whatever. I just scooted a bit over and patted a spot on my left, which Mikey smiled and sat down at that spot.

"Okay dude. What would you like to hear?"

Well, might as well go straight away from the bullshit.

"Why, on da whole thing...kidnappin' me, Leo and Donnie...why'd ya go for someone like me...the whole thing..."

Mikey fidgeted for a bit, before asking:  
"Okay but, may I, uhm. May I lie down next to you Raphie? Please?"

I couldn't help but laugh. The kid kidnaps me to here, and now he's asking like the 'blushin' virgin'. I nod, cause why not...

The kid lies down next to me, and puts his head on my plaston. But he turns kinda weird, so that he's facing towards my face. And his hands caress over my left shoulder. Across where the bullet hole was at.

"Like I said Raphie, when you didn't believe me...it was like I snapped! I was angry, at like everything! You, me, Leo, Donnie, the world. So, pretty much I was like you on a normal day."

I playfully swat him, as Mikey went on:

"And, I just, well. I needed to prove this to you, you know? That I was serious about this and wasn't just 'goofing' off and such. For the longest time bro, I saw you. When I had nightmares it felt like I was going to drown or something? I saw you, and you let me sleep in your bed. And little stuff, like playing some games with me, or when we go out and I'm on my skateboard while you're on your skates. When things seem to be going bad in our lives or during a fight, I saw you! I could pick on you and have fun, and you'll actually do something with me! Leo would brush it off, and Donnie would be too busy on nerdy stuff. When I get hurt, you're usually the first one there to see if I'm okay. Or you're carrying me on your back, or holding me to see if I was okay. And...damn it dude!"

And with that he slapped my plastron, what da hell?

"You wanna know what else I saw? I saw you! Bleeding to death. In front of me! BECAUSE of me. You saved me Raphie? You did it more times than I can count, and you want to think in that-that-dumb head of yours that it's been never. Never dude! NEVER! That you never do anything or you deserve this or-God damn it Bro, that IS you being stupid! And for what, a stupid moment where I kept teasin' and teasin' and teasin' and teasin' and teasin' and teasin'..."

"Mikey, think I got it..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Teasing you until you blew up! Of course you did. That's like me lighting a match to a stick of dynamite. And what, I should blame the dynamite! I'm the one who lit it dude!"

And with a huff, Mikey pushes his head into my neck as he held me, and I could feel some tears roll over and onto my shell.

"I was so scared that you were going to die bro. You were bleeding so much! And then what you said. You said sorry, and you're thinking we were going to put you away. And you say I should hit you and give you 'payback'. Just...Damn it Raph!"

A soft slap of his hand went against my plastron. There wasn't much strength to it.

"Still no excuse."

I could see Mikey's tears glistening the kid's face, as he looked up at me. He might as well have had a question mark on top of his head.

"Almost killin' ya. Rippin' a guy's throat out. Other stuff. Been a lot of other stuff, Mikey. It ain't an excuse. It's a cop out. 'Poor Me.' Should know bettah. Ya can't tell me it ain't easier dealin' with Leo or Donnie than with me Mikey. Right?"

The knucklehead looked me up and down, as if he was studying my face.

"Yeah. And no."

Okay, the fuck does that mean Mikey?

I swear the kid is becoming a damn mind reader though.

"Are they easier? Yeah. Doesn't mean better. Heh, don't get me wrong. Leo and Donnie are great brothers. And lovers. But...they're not you, Raphie."

Fuck me. Why the hell did that make me want to act like a pansy from now until kingdom come or whatever. As if I wasn't acting like that already. Why's my eyes stinging, or my shell seems like it's vibrating and stuff.

"You see, Leo and Donnie want you too. They do, we've talked about it. But here you are...thinking you aren't 'worthy' of us. We cut you out, lie to you, and treat you like 'oh Raphie-boy would never notice, let's wait for blah blah blah'. Hell dude, you have every right to yell at us. Cuss us out! Say we're 'asses' and the whole alphabet! But no. You can help me with nightmares, and yet you? You're alone with them. And for how long bro? Again, I know. You don't want to talk about them. But, if one day you want to, I meant what I said. Way, way long time ago, remember? Our deal? I'll listen. All the stuff you went through Raph...and you still have their backs. And mine. Always had my back. And I want to have yours."

Mikey stared into my eyes. Straight into me. Ya know that phrase 'stare into your soul'? I thought that was a really corny-ass thing to describe. But I guess the look Mikey was giving me now...THAT kind of look is where they got that damn phrase from...

"If you let me, Raphie-boy. You just got to trust me. Please?"

Hearing those words, and looking into those eyes. They were wet and blue. Hypnotizing as hell. For some reason, something popped in my head. Something I thought about, a while ago.

'Seeing someone want ya that much? To the point they'd hold you down and do whatever they wanted to you? That's a trust thing. You trust each other enough that, well, pretty much anything goes.'

"This ain't a dream...right?"

And that smile, as Mikey leaned over and nuzzled against my cheek.

"Well Raphie-boy, then maybe you should kiss me quick before you wake up."

Mikey leaned over and kissed me. A lot slower this time. And lot more, sensual?

Yeah, pretty damn sexy. And I finally wrap my arms around him. I don't want this moment to end. To fly away, or the fuckin' ground cave in, or the world to split with thunder and lightning and the damn Pillars of Heaven shaking.

They didn't. Just Mikey's warmth and taste was there.

Mmm, damn straight. Could get used to this.

My arms move over his shell as I feel his mouth kiss my left shoulder. My hands move up and down his shell, then across his neck as I squeeze gently. Kinda like if you were going to give someone a massage. Then I flow them down over Mikey's body, until I'm pettin' the kid's thighs. I lean over and can see a bit of his tail, wagging back and forth, as I can't help but reach down and squeeze it gently.

That definitely got a big gasp from the knucklehead, as my other hand reached down and cupped that ass that I had been thinkin' about. Seems like forever, as I caressed it and fondled that soft skin on his ass. And my other hand rubbed his tail back and forth.

I could hear a deep purr come out of the kid. Easing my head back, I could see Mikey blushed for a bit before leaning over and kissing the corner of my mouth. I could help but hum. I really liked that sound coming out of him. My one hand squeezed a bit more on his rump, as I felt Mikey's body wiggle against my hand. Little, soft gasps escaped his mouth as my other hand stroked that little tail of his back and forth.

I could feel Mikey's fingers across my left shoulder. His fingers are almost afraid to touch my wound, and I let go and grab his hand. He looks at me, with kind of a 'huh' look on his face, as I drag his hand over to where my wound is...

"It's alright Mikey. See?"

The wound's been healing pretty damn good. I let him touch it lightly, and yeah it kinda stinged. But I held it in...this was for him.

"It's fine kid. I'm fine."

And there it was, that smile. That smile is a good fit for this one. I can feel Mikey's arms wrap around me as he nuzzles me, and I hear him take a big inhale. Like he wants to get every inch of my musk into his lungs, while that purr of his continues to rumble throughout his body.

I think it's about to come outta my body as well, shit!

But then I feel Mikey take my hands, and I'm wondering what's in that kid's head now?

"Well, heh. I-I got something to tell you too! You see uhm-uh-hmm-well, uh-"

The kid is definitely blushing, and it just makes me chuckle at how certain things don't come out as ya suspect. I  
just can't help but ask a simple, 'What?'

Mikey's blue eyes look into mine. He takes my left hand and puts it in between us. For a second, I figured he was going to put it on his own crotch.

The kid did say he was a damn pervert and such.

But he doesn't. Instead, he puts it between my legs. Under my crotch. And right near...

Whoa!

"You see, uhm. I-I, I thought about a lot of things. Lot of things, Raphie! Like, heh, I think about how I would love to feel this. Me. In you."

And I feel him take my hand and rub my finger against my own opening. Lightly and nothing forceful about it. But it's enough to make some of my toes flex.

"Bu-bu-but, heh, I know that won't be for a long while. Or ever, or heh, yeah...I-I just had to mention that."

I do gotta admit, that a stuttering Mikey is kinda cute.

"Actually I, I wanted to do that when I had you tied up! Still do, or I mean did...well I still mean do, dude. But I mean I..."

I stop the kid but I'm still nipping at his chin.

"Hey. Mikey. Ya act like ya never done any of dis before and such. Shouldn't I be the 'stutterin' one and stuff?"  
And there's that blush again. What is up with this blushing? The kid's got, like, months of experience ahead a me.

"Well I, well...never done it before."

Ah, that's it. Never topped. Guess Leo and Donnie never gave him the chance to do that kinda stuff. Yeah, me being the 'big tough one' should feel da same way. But I don't, so sue me.

"Ah, heh, ya mean toppin' Mikey? Well, me neither so guess we're in da same boat, eh?"  
And then I hear a whisper, which sounded like, "More than you think."

I look at him strangely, then bop his head softly with my own. The kid still has my hands in each of his. He can tell by the look in my eyes that I want him to talk.

"Well, I..."

He takes my other hand, and presses it to his left thigh. Dragging my hand across his skin, he moves my hand so it cups his ass. Then, he takes one of my fingers, and presses it against his opening. He's rubbing my finger across it.

Wait... Just. Wait.

"Ya mean. You never-with Don, or Leo-never did, that?"

I watch as Mikey shakes his head softly, while biting his bottom lip.

"Trust me dude, they wanted to. Heh, more than once! I mean I've had, like, fingers. But not, well..."

I feel Mikey release one of my hands, the one that was making me touch my own hole, and he rubbed one finger softly against my slit. He rubbed it softly, up and down, and it seemed like any minute now he was ready to push in so he could feel the tip of me.

"Not this. Wanted you to be my first."

And with that, Mikey pressed my finger against his hole, rubbing the outside of it slowly up and down. At the same time, he rubbed my slit and it was damn hot seeing his hand between my legs.

"To be honest Raphie-boy, I'm greedy! I want all of your Firsts. Sure, Leo and Donnie want some of you too, trust me dude...but hey, they wanted to wait. So the joke's on them. I got your first kiss, and now I want your first everything. I want to be the first to taste you. Feel you. Watch you cum. Take you. And..."

Mikey's lips kiss across my plastron, as I see his tongue dancing across it back and forth.

"It sucks that you can't have a lot of My Firsts! Not My first kiss, or other stuff. But I can at least get yours. And at least, there's one thing you can be my first of, so...Raphie? Will you be my first, dude?"

Well, I think I've been passive long enough. I grab him and toss him down so that he's now on the bottom and I'm straddling him.

"Whoa, dude your shoulder and..."

"Fuck da shoulder."

I kiss him hard as my arms fondle each part of his body. I kiss down his neck, across his arm, and back to his neck again. My hands caress his plastron up and down as my legs rub against his thighs. Damn, such soft skin!

That purr is reachin' louder and louder through Mikey's lungs. And now some are coming out of mine.

"So...I should take this as a Definitive Yes?"

I look up and cup his face. I can't help it. I just felt like doing it. My thumbs caress each side of his cheeks, as   
I lean down and kiss between his eyes. My tongue darts out, drawing a soft circle as a hard and loud gasp comes out of Mikey.

This body beneathe me, begging and willing and wanting. Eyes filled with lust and love.

"Damn straight."

And that big smile again erupts over the kid's face, as his arms circle around me and pull me down for another kiss.  
And then, I can't help it. Something pop's in my head.

"Mikey...did ya just say you left a damn letter at da lair?"

I see the knucklehead blush, then fidget, and then his eyes looked all over the room except on me.

"Well?"

He fidgets some more, before looking straight at me with that 'wide-eyed, teeth showin'', over-da-top I-Did-Nothin' look.

"Well, I might have...done something. Like that."

I can't help it, but I had to ask.

"What'd it say?"

I see Mikey biting his lower lip, and he gave one of those 'nervous glances' when he knows I might just bap his head for sayin' it.

"Well, I...'

*********************

The Turtle's Lair.

Leo and Donnie didn't expect much when they got up. But they definitely weren't expecting two brothers missing. And they certainly didn't expect the letter that they found on the kitchen table, which read:

"To Leo and Donnie,  
Kidnapped Raphie. Ready for Nookie Time.   
You can't stop me. Nah Nah Nah.   
Will Be Gone for a Week. Don't wait up.  
Donnie, Don't Let Leo Have Heart Attack.  
Leo, Don't Let Donnie's Head Explode.  
Love and Kisses,  
XOXOXOXO  
Mikey!"

********************

(Raph's POV)

 

"Seriously?"

Wow. Just wow. As I look down at Mikey, I just didn't know what to say.

So I laughed. Hard. And I couldn't stop. And it was the best laugh I've had in ages.

When Mikey joined in and we both settled back into the bed, we couldn't help but let the laughs and chuckles drift on. And on. And on.

This wasn't bad. Not at all.


	10. Firsts

Chapter 10 - Firsts

(Raph's POV)

Ya may be wonderin' why I'm on the bottom and Mikey is da one hovering over me.

Simple. It's 'cause he used the Double Whammy.

And what the hell is that? There's two things that Mikey will use against me. His Plan A is to put those 'Baby Blues' and turn them into 'Puppy Dog' Eyes. Plan B?

Whining. Lots of whining.

So of course, the kid did both. Promising 'the best BJ ever!' I felt Mikey's hands smooth over my arms, over my throat, and then down my arms again. I guess this is part of that whole 'First' thing he was talkin' about.

It's kinda, well, nice that Mikey seems to be 'beaming' and 'hyper' with da thought that he was going to be the first 'to taste me'.

He's more Perverted than I thought. I like dat.

Despite the shit that I sometimes give him, Mikey really does have some strong hands. Training with hand-held weapons all your life can tend to do that to your hands. I felt Mikey's hands squeeze and smooth over my thighs, as his tongue snaked the center line of my plastron.

I could feel Mikey twirl his tongue in circles, while his hands were massagin' my inner thighs. He then turned to my left arm, and kissed down slowly. From my shoulder to my wrist. I couldn't help but flex and clench my toes when he slid my fingers into his mouth.

He suckled them one at a time, swallowin' and vibratin' over them as he winked at me.

Fuckin' tease...

He took a lot of special care on my hand and fingers, almost like he was nursing it. Like a baby with its' bottle. Then he straddled over my body and did the exact, same thing to my right arm. Those slow kisses down from my shoulder to my hand. That same sucklin' of each of my fingers into his warm lips.

Can't believe I'm already gettin' hard under my shell. But, seein' a horny Mikey lapping at yer skin like a kitten to milk...maybe it's not that hard to believe.

Mikey straddles my hips, and then leans back. Farther and farther until he is pretty much layin' down between my legs. He spreads my legs a bit wider, and then leans over to where I'm hidden under my shell.

And he just stays there. Lookin' and...breathin'? What, the kid was trying to breathe in my scent?

When I saw Mikey close his eyes, and that damn purr came out of his throat as he edged closer...I guess I got my answer.

I'm tryin' to control my breathing here, but it ain't gettin' that easy. I feel Mikey just breathe. Soft, controlled breaths at the spot that I'm getting damn ready to peek out.

Then that little ass stopped!

That Damn smirk of his...he puts his mouth to my thighs and licks downward. His hands move along where his lips are going, as if he was wiping off the saliva that he was dripping from his mouth from all the licks he was doin' to my thighs.

Then he gets to my feet. Not sure what the deal is, not like feet are anything that...

Oooo. Shit.

I feel the kid's tongue slowly go up and down my heel, then over the bottom of my foot. I can feel his tongue scraping gently up and down the bottom of my left foot, as his hands held my toes. Mikey massaged each one of my toes, while his kisses fluttered around different areas of my foot.

Then I see him stop. He bettah not.

He. Hehe. Hehehehehe, ahahahaahaa!

"Da-hahaha-aaamnit Mikey, sto-sto-stoooop ticklin' my damn f-f-feet."

I was about ready to give him a smack on the head, until I felt his mouth capture my toes. That kinda stopped any movements that I was gonna make.

I watched Mikey as he just started into my eyes, while his mouth worked over each of my toes. From my left foot, to my right, and back to my left again. When he sucked on each toe, he let bits of saliva drip down and overflow the spots between my toes. All the while, his hands had gone from ticklin' me to a massage.

Fine, fine. Okay, I could get used to the 'feet' thing.

And then it all stopped, as Mikey crawled over my body and leaned over. Going up to meet with his head, the kid leaned down and kissed my bottom lip, before dragging his tongue to my upper lip. I felt his hands push me slowly down onto the bed, and then he slid over my waist and was now between my legs again.

Only now, he stretched his tongue out, and licked. I could feel Mikey was slowly pushing his tongue, and was now lightly flicking over the tip of my cock that was beginning to peak out. And with one, smooth move Mikey reached in and guided me out.

I couldn't help but moan, from both the lick and feeling my cock in his hands. And it seemed Mikey's 'purrs' went even louder than before.

I couldn't help but watch Mikey's face. Mainly because he just kept lookin' at my cock like he was studying it. And he kept stroking me, nice and slow. As if he wanted to feel every inch of me. I could already feel quite a bit of precum oozing out of the tip.

And Mikey just watched. Watching the drops of my precum slide down my shaft, then he took his finger and swiped it. Damn kid popped that finger into his mouth. Then he did it again with another drop of my precum. And another.

Shit, now that purring sound is comin' outta my throat. I could hear Mikey moan loudly as he leaned down and stuck his tongue out at my tip, wiggling it slowly back and forth over the tip of my cock.

I could see my precum coating his tongue, as Mikey dragged it slowly in a circle. Then back and forth, before easing just the tip of my cock into his mouth.

Damn, that was like a shock treatment to my body. I think a gasp was tryin' to escape my throat. And there was Mikey, slowly suckling the tip of my cock and milkin' my precum.

It was obvious that Mikey was getting just as much excitement over dis as I was, because I could see Mikey's eyes close while his mouth continued slowly sucking drop after drop of precum outta me.

And I could see the little movements of his throat, and I couldn't help but groan at the site of my baby bro swallowing each and every drop of my precum into that warm mouth of his.

Mikey kept nursing my cock, just like that, and then I moaned pretty loudly when he dragged his tongue down my shaft.   
I swear that he was giving these small kisses as he went up and down, while his hands squeezed and rubbed my inner thighs. Mikey's tongue dragged all around my cock, as if he wanted every spot of me to have some kind of wetness from the kid's saliva. He went back to suckling on my tip, as I heard loud moans and purrs coming from him.

Well, actually from me as well. It felt amazing. Better than anything I ever felt. Sharp gasps kept leaving my body, as I felt him push my cock deeper into his mouth.

Inch by inch, I could see myself disappearing into his throat. And he didn't gag, not once. When he got me all the way inside his mouth, he just stayed there and moaned. I could hear deep breaths, almost like snorts or loud snippets of air, coming from him as that purr of his seemed to went up my cock and vibrate through my body.

And Mikey just stared into my eyes, and I could see his were filled with a lot of lust, and a lot of love. And while staring at me, Mikey moved his head in a circle. Slowly.

Too damn slow, cause it felt like I was losin' my damn mind by dis point.

I swear the kid could read my mind, because Mikey chuckled and then eased back. Almost to the point where only the tip of my cock was left in the kid's mouth, and then he pushed himself down and filled his throat back with my cock.

And he did that again. And again. And again!

Fuckin' shit!

I couldn't help it, but both my hands and feet clenched and unclenched against the sheets of the bed. I could hear the sounds of him sucking me, as Mikey delved up and down over my cock. I could just feel myself pulse and harden as much as possible as it got encased in that damn warmth and wetness over and over again.

I tensed for a bit as one of his fingers rubbed against my hole, but before I could say anything I looked down and saw Mikey wink at me.

He wouldn't go further with it. Even I know that going in rough would be, well, a pain in the ass. Lliterally.

But Mikey just rubbed against my opening, up and down and then side to side. And even that bit of heat and friction seemed enough to make my breaths go even more fuckin' shallow than before.

And Mikey never left my cock. He just bobbed his head up and down, faster and faster. One hand was rubbing the outside of my ass while his other stroked the bottom part of my shaft.

I was gettin' close! But even when I voiced it, all I could see was Mikey nod eagerly as he seemed to go even faster and my gung-ho than before.

I could feel myself risin' more and more, and my damn hips were having a mind of their own. Mikey's hand stopped rubbin' my hold and instead held my hips down, as his other hand went as fast as possible. Sucking and twirling his tongue around my shaft over and over again.

F-f-fuuuuuuck!

I shuddered and shook as I came. I couldn't help but groan loudly as I felt Mikey suckle and swallow the jets of cum shooting out of my cock. I could feel Mikey's tongue twirling my tip, like he wanted to milk every drop from my body.   
His hand kept giving long and slow strokes, as he jerked as much of my seed into his throat as possible.

I could see that drips and drops escaped the kid's mouth, but he wouldn't let go of my cock. Instead, his other hand went back to rubbing the outside of my hole in smooth, soothin' circles while his other hand slowed his strokes anymore.

And it was unbelievably hot to see the gulps and movements of Mikey's throat. The thought of Mikey swallowin' every drop of me.

Shit, now i know I'm out of it. I'm already repeatin' stuff that I already thought about before...

Mikey didn't let go of my shaft. He just kept it in his mouth, nursing it slower and slower. I guess the kid knew how sensitive my tip was getting, because I could feel his tongue just glide down across the sides of my shaft while he kept me encased in his mouth.

I could feel myself shrink and go back down, as Mikey was literally trying to milk every drop from my body. My legs and thighs rellaxed, and my breaths just came out in long, deep gusts of air.

I felt myself twitch as my cock now felt the open air. Mikey nuzzled and breathed in my heavy musk, as he guided my cock back into my shell.

"Mmm. You taste awesome Raphie. Even better than what I imagined."

Couldn't help but blush at least a little bit from that. And I didn't know what to say. What, an 'uh, cool?' or a 'heh, thanks'?

I could see Mikey looking down at my thighs, seeing the white splashes of my cum that had escaped from his mouth.  
Leaning down, I groaned a little as I saw and felt Mikey lick up those same spots of cum from my skin, before leaning back up to my face. And then he kissed me.

Kissed me! And his tongue slowly pushed into mine, as I felt those bits of cum go from his mouth into my own. And now I was tasting myself. Mikey moaned loudly as he pushed my own cum from his tongue to my own, and I couldn't do much but swallow it.

Easing back, Mikey licked across my lips and then nuzzled my throat.

"See! Like I said, you taste awesome. You agree?"

I really didn't know what to think. Well, more like my brain had a hard time tryin' to think. I guess Mikey figured that out, since the knucklehead chuckled and cuddled against me.

"Heh, so I guess I was Just That Good, eh Raphie-boy?"

I wanted to smack him upside the head, or growl. But my damn brain was leaving out the room at that point. All I could do was feel Mikey next to me, and the slight tremors from what had just happened.

"Yeah. Good. Th-thank ya."

And then I leaned over and kissed the corners of his mouth, as my hands wrapped around him. My hands shifted down to squeeze his ass, which got a lust-filled moan from Mikey.

"I think I got a way to repay ya for that."

Mikey smiled and said not now, but later. I was a bit confused, and so I asked why.

"Just want to enjoy this. You, completely out of it. Relaxed, and happy! I don't see that enough. I like it. Plus, it's nice to enjoy my handiwork of completely making you spent, especially enough that is seems like you can barely move. Hehe, gives me lots of ideas for later."

Now I did growl at that, but it was a playful one. And I lightly tapped the back of his head, as Mikey chuckled and nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"And damn dude, that was a lot! I mean, geeze Raph, when was the last time you came?"

I looked at him, and then thought about it. And I had to really think about it, because I honestly couldn't remember the last time. Of course, there were a lot of times I had wanted to...but certain stuff kept gettin' in the way for THAT.

"What? 3 days? Four?"

Damn, Mikey was pretty persistent when he wanted to. And his risin' voice, mixed with a kinda 'surprised' note to it, was almost cute enough to make me laugh.

"I don't know...maybe a few months, I guess, I mean I..."

"What!?"

Shit, that hurt. Don't be yellin' in my damn ears, Mikey!

"Wait, that long? How the hell did you survive dude?! No way I could go that long, I'd go crazy!"

Yep, I was right. Definitely a Pervert we got here.

"Don't know. Not like I did it on purpose. Just...well. Things happened."

I kinda left it at that. I wasn't ready to really go into detail. Not yet, at least. But I felt hands smooth across my cheeks and scalp, and then a kiss at the top of my plastron.

"Hehe. Well, you better get ready Raph. Because you won't have to worry about that again. I guarantee that."

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.

"Oh really? What are ya, a little Nympho that I'm gonna haveta keep my eyes on?"

Mikey smiled and leaned into me.

"I guess you're going to have to find that out first hand, Raphie-boy."

Mikey's legs twirled around with my own, as we both leaned into the other. I leaned over and suckled Mikey's neck. My teeth grazed softly against the skin, as my right hand caressed and gave a soft slap against Mikey's ass.

Those blue eyes widened up to my own, and yet I could see they were still hazing in a big heapin' of lust. And I couldn't help but smirk as I leaned over to him. And in a slow and deep wave of my voice, I whispered:

"Count on it."


	11. Payback Time

(Raph's POV)

Mmm.

I couldn't help but moan softly, as my eyes opened. And there was Mikey, settled on my plastron with a bit of drool coming outta his mouth.

Ick. And then I stopped myself, and was ready to laugh. Mikey had made me taste my own cum, but I went ick from a little drool comin' out of the little squirt's mouth.

'Yeah, okay then.'

But as I stared down at him, I couldn't help but let a smile fly over my face. The kid definitely did a lot for me, in a pretty damn short amount of time. My eyes then went down, raking across my baby bro's body, and I took in how cute the kid can be. Soft skin...even his skin seemed brighter than the rest of us.

'Fits him.'

And then my eyes went up to his sleeping face, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

Payback time.

Yeah, Mikey's a damn good ninja. Though I don't wanna admit it since he'll annoy the hell outta me by gloating about how 'I admitted his awesomeness' and shit. But when sleepin'? He can be kinda a heavy sleeper.

Good. Perfect actually.

I ease away from him, and then turn him over so that he's face down. So far, so good. My fingers lightly trail across Mikey's shell, across the back of his thighs, then up and over his arms. And then I look down, and eye something that Mikey neglected before...

The tail. I rub my right hand softly across Mikey's tail. Pretty cute. Same with his ass. I squeeze his cheeks slowly up and down, massaging them as I hear little murmurs and sighs coming from Mikey. And then I rub his tail, slowly from the base to the tip.

I hear a loud sigh escape from Mikey's lips, and I start slowly stroking his tail up and down. Thankfully the kid ain't awake yet...

But I do hear some soft purrs and such coming from him. As my hand rubs against his skin, I see that Mikey's eyes are still closed but words are coming from his mouth.

"Mmm, Raphie."

I smile at dat...kid's actually thinkin' about me in his sleep.

Mmm, damn straight.

I lean down and watch his tail wag softly back and forth, and I let my hand loose so that it's guided by Mikey's tail. And then I smirk and lean down...gulping the tail deep into my mouth.

A loud sigh, mixed with moans and cries, come outta Mikey's mouth as I hold his thighs down and I nip softly. My tongue twirls around the tail, as I feel it wiggle in my mouth, and my saliva drips across his skin. My fingers rub in circles across the back of his thighs, while I hear Mikey moan out my name.

"What...what are you doing?"

Heh, the kid sounds tired. But I'm gonna get him wide awake pretty damn quickly.

Giving a large suckle on his tail, I feel Mikey's body shudder from under me. I lean up and flip him over fast, and then attack his neck. Softly suckling and nibbling the side of his neck, I can't help but rub my hands up and down this boy's body.

Hmm...this boy...like the sound of dat.

It's weird. It's like a switch has been flipped on. I just wanted to make this kid moan and cry out my name, as my teeth softly nibbles his neck. Not hard, just enough to feel the skin slide across my teeth while my body rubs against his...

But I didn't wanna scare the kid. As my right hand squeezes and fondles his inner thighs, I look up to those blue eyes. My left hand fondles his plastron up and down, as I lean down and lick up and down his neck...right under his chin.

"Dis good...or too much..."

Well, I never really was much for words. Apparently, what I was doin' to Mikey made it so he wasn't much for words either...

"More. Moooore."

I stare into his eyes and lean down, kissing him hard as both of our purrs ran into the other's mouth. I suckled his tongue greedily, hungrily. And Mikey's body seemed to go more lip as his legs were tangling and curling with mine.

"Raaaaph. Raph, I..."

"Shhhhh."

I place a finger across his lips, which the damn kid nipped and licked at. Knew he was a Pervert.

But so am I.

My hands fondle across his plastron, as my nails scratch softly against it. My tongue paints his plastron up and down, and I can't help but grin. It seems Mikey is liking dis, as his body's shaking and his moans growin'.

I lean up and quickly suckle on the other side of his neck, while my knee gropes between his legs. I can feel Mikey squeeze both his legs, making my knee rub more and more into his crotch.

After going up and licking between Mikey's eyes, I look down at him. I guess my eyes must have been pretty something, since he was lookin' up at me with some type of awe or dumbstruck look on his face. Leaning down, I take his fingers on his left hand.

I suckle them, one at a time. Letting my spit and saliva coat each of his fingers. And the whole time I can see Mikey's blue eyes watchin' me. It was like the kid was hypnotized by what I was doin'. After suckling his fingers, I lean down and nip at his wrist. My tongue coats across where his pulse would be, while more and more shaky breaths come outta the kid's mouth.

I keep my eyes on him the whole time, as I scoot further down and nibble on his thighs. His left one, then his right one. My hands squeeze as if I was trying to mold them, and my teeth softly graze over that soft, lighter skin. I breathe deeply into the area of his crotch. But not yet...

I kiss down his legs until I get to his toes. It's cute, and pretty damn hot, because the whole time it seems Mikey had been flexin' and squeezing them over and over again.

I rub his feet with both of my hands, and I nip each one. Each toe that I suckle is like an electric shock goin' through Mikey's body. He shudders and shakes, and I see him try to take himself out of his shell...

"No. Hands down. Keep 'em there..."

Again, I didn't wanna scare the kid. But he quickly listened. And it wasn't fear on his face...just lust.

Oh yeah, hehe. Lotta lust.

I can hear gasps and moans of my name as I suckle each of Mikey's toes, and I feel them flex inside my mouth. I give a hard suckle and let drops of my saliva coat each and every toe, before I pick them up and nibble the bottom of his feet.

They're sort of a mix between kisses and soft bites on the bottom of his feet. Again, I didn't know what was possessing me. But every bone in my body just wanted to hear Mikey moan and cry out as much as possible. To make this hot boy underneathe me feel as damn good as possible.

Maybe it was me provin' myself to him. Or just the lack of sex and moments of 'hopin' catching up with me.

I spread Mikey's legs apart and put my knees in between them, and just hover over him. Stare at him. Such a damn, sexy scene. His body was just filled to the brim with lust, with those legs spread apart and those eyes staring me up and down. I just wanted to taste every bit and every part of him.

I grab his legs and thrust them up, and I hear Mikey give a sharp yelp. I scoot Mikey's body back, so that his head is off the pillow and more on the bed. Flatter is what I needed for what I wanted to do next. I lift his legs up and onto my shoulders, and then use my hands to lift his hips closer to my mouth.

"Wh-what are y-you.."

"Mikey. Don & Leo...they ever do this?"

And I lean over, and lick his hot boy hole. Both my hands reach over to rub and massage the outside of it, as I lean back in again and give a long, wet, but soft lick over it.

Mmm, yeah. A sharp cry comes outta Mikey.

"...N-n-No..."

Soft words comin' outta this hot boy's mouth.

"Ya like?"

And I was ready to laugh when I saw Mikey shake his head quickly, up and down, like he got a great gift for Christmas or somethin'. But I smirk instead, and lean back in. My tongue dances and curls across the muscle while my hands massage the outside of it. Kid's pretty clean down here. My tongue wiggles and circles the outside of it, and then I push forward. Just a tiny bit, as much as to let the tip of my tongue enter him.

Mikey was shivering like crazy, with moans and cries of my name fillin' the room. Perfect. Just the way I wanted, with the kid losing it from me. Because of me.

I hungrily dive my face against his hot boy hole, as my tongue wiggles and licks back and forth, up and down, and in circles. I can feel my tongue enter slightly more and more as time went by as I continued delving my tongue into Mikey's ass.

My eyes look over, and I can see the kid's toes clenching and his feet shakin'. I look forward, and Mikey's head is rollin' back and forth. His hands clench and unclench the bedsheets beneath us. Pretty damn hot!

I push my tongue deeper and deeper, hungrily eating Mikey's ass. Wantin' to consume him, make him mine, and be greedy about the whole thing. Wanting to get every cry, moan, and whimper that was coming out of Mikey's mouth.

From time to time, I would ease off and just let some spit and saliva roll across his hole. And then I would put my fingers and rub across his ass. Sometimes slow, and sometimes quick. I could see it loosening up more and more, lettin' my tongue go deeper and deeper until it was all in.

And Mikey's moans were as loud as can be by the time my tongue was fully inside him. I wiggled my tongue in a circle, curling and twisting as I felt along the walls inside his ass. I rubbed Mikey's tail with one hand as the other massaged his crotch, allowin' his hard-on to come out.

I couldn't help but moan as I saw Mikey drop down, and apparently I wasn't alone since the kid let out another long, drawn out moan as well.

I rubbed his shaft up and down with one hand, while the other rubbed his tail. I gave a few more thrusts with my tongue into Mikey, which made his body shake with each movement.

Putting his legs down, my hands smoothed over Mikey's thighs as my lips met with his shaft. Nibbling across the base of it, my tongue glided up and down. Slowly and steady.

Heh, and Fearless said I never had patience...

My fingers rub Mikey's tip, and I let the sticky precum ooze out slowly. I watch some of it slide down his shaft, so I take my tongue and lick upward and catch it with my mouth.

I can't help but moan at the taste. I lean up and suckle the tip of Mikey's cock, and let the precum settle on my tongue while lap at it again and again.

Whimpers and moans are gettin' almost hoarse for Mikey, as I see him staring down at me.

"Raphie. Good, sooo good, ooooo..."

Mikey's words are like a drug, as I push my mouth down and over his cock. I feel Mikey's hips rise up as a loud 'Yesss' erupts from the kid's mouth. But I hold his hips down, not wantin' him to choke me.

I keep one hand on his lips while my other goes between his legs. Right to where I had been lickin' before...

I push my finger easily into him, feeling Mikey's ass open up for me as I fill him. Drawn out whimpers of my name keep comin' out of the kid's mouth as I start pumpin' my finger in and out of him. At the same time, I ease my head up and down while my tongue curls around Mikey's shaft.

"D-d-duuuude. Are you, su-suuure this is your fiiiiirst time. Oh! Man! Uh Uhhh..."

I let my mouth off, but kept pushin' my finger deeper into him. I want to hit that spot deep inside him.

"Had a lotta time to think 'bout it."

Mikey's face seems to be drawn down now...and I know that look...

"Raph...I-I'm still sorr..."

I go up and kiss him hard.

"No sorries. All ya gotta do is answer dis...you like?"

And with that I thrust hard, and I'm able to hit that spot deep inside him.

"Oh! Yeah!"

I lean down and suckle more precum from his tip, and then kiss him again. I paint and coat his tongue, as we both are now tastin' Mikey's flavor, and then I whisper to him:

"Ya want more?"

"Yes...y-yeah. Fuck me Raphie. Please, fuck me."

I nip the corners of Mikey's mouth, and let my tongue slide across his bottom lip. My finger wiggles in circles inside him, and once in a while I thrust again to hit that spot deep inside him. And each time, another hard cry of my name comes outta Mikey's lips.

"Soon. Not now...soon."

"Noooo. Now! Now, now, now!"

Jesus, really? Poutin'? At a time like this?"And besides...y-yoooooou should be w-wanting to fu-fu-fuuuuck me like crazy by now, right Raphie-booooy, ooo yes.   
That's it, that's iiiit."

I quiet the kid with another kiss, as well as another jolt from my finger now rubbing against that spot deep within him.

"Soon. Just wanna taste ya. See ya cum. Like a good boy."

I see his eyes flutter when the words 'boy' comes outta my mouth. Hmm, have to keep that in mind...

I lean back down and quickly push Mikey's cock back into my mouth. I slide my tongue up and down his shaft, then over the tip, while my finger plunged faster and faster.

"Harder Raphie. Please. Please! Harder, faster, uh uh uuuuh!"

I suckle harder and faster, and start to really finger fuck this hot boy underneathe me. I push my finger as fast as I can now, slamming it into the kid's prostate while my mouth slides up and down over Mikey's cock.

I can feel his ass tighten around my finger, while my other hand starts strokin' Mikey's tail. I keep them in movement with my mouth as I ready for what's about to happen.

"Ra-Raphie! I-I I'm cuuummming! Yes, yesssss, Ooooohhhhh!"

And I feel Mikey's seed squirt into my mouth, while his ass tightens around my finger. I can feel Mikey's entire body stiffen up, as his cries and yowls from his orgasm fill up the entire room.

I dig my finger against Mikey's hot spot deep within his ass, while I swallow shot after shot of Mikey's cream down my throat. I couldn't help but moan at this taste too, as I try to milk him for every single drop.

The shudders seemingly don't ease down but Mikey's shaft does, as my hand leaves Mikey's tail and instead strokes the kid's shaft. Collectin' each drop of his seed into my mouth, I clean him up as much as possible until it seems like Mikey wasn't cummin' anymore.

And with a few bits of his cream in my mouth, I pull my finger outta him. That makes a damn sexy whimper from Mikey.

I lean over and press my lips to his, while his cum slides from my mouth and into his. I can see the kid's surprised at first...but so was I when the kid was doing some of the same stuff to me.

As my tongue paints his with his own cream, I lean back up and hover over him.

"Ya taste good kid. Swallow that up, just like the good boy you are..."

I studied Mikey, seeing what kind of reaction he had. His blue eyes fogged up in lust again, and he swallowed his own seed up hungrily. willingly, almost a little too willingly.

"Mmm, I think yer a naughty boy. Aintcha? Maybe somethin' Leo & Donnie don't know bout. Except me, eh?"

I was kinda just playin' around. But the serious looks and blushin' from the kid told me differently. I could hear a soft, 'Yes.' Almost as if the kid was ashamed or something.

I hold Mikey's face, as my hands sooth over that soft skin.

"I like dat. Damn sexy."

Mikey looks a bit surprised by that.

"R-really? It's not, I don't know, weird?"

I chuckle a bit at that.

"Mikey. I just slipped my tongue where the sun don't shine, just to hear ya cry out my name. That ain't weird?"

I could see Mikey thinkin' for a second, before wrappin's his hands around me and giving me one of those damn 'over-the-top' hugs that he sometimes gives us.

"Mmm...more like 'Extremely Awesome So You Better Not Stop or I'll Whine and Beg and Cry for Years Until You Do Stuff Like That Again' type of things."

It was then that I noticed that Mikey was still shuddering.

"Hey, ya okay there? You cold or somethin'?"

Mikey looked down and then noticed what I was talking about, and then decided to blush again.

"Heh, yeah. It was just..Intense!"

"What, I was that good or somethin?'

Again, that was meant for me just playin' around with him. That was, until Mikey looked at me seriously and whispered near my ear:

"Nah, not good. Better."

And then the kid decided to snuggle up and try to cuddle with me.

Fine, we did that before. Might as well do it now too. Damn kid, really tryin' to make me into his Teddy Bear or somethin'...

"Mmm, need a good nap after that. Heh hehehehe..."

Now what the hell was he laughin' at?

"What?"

Mikey snuggled across my neck, while he tangled his legs with mine and lifted the covers up over our bodies. And then he answered...in some kinda Sing-Songy voice or shit:

"Don-IEE and Le-OO would BE, SO, JEA-lous. Of MEEEE NOW, Yes MEEE NOW, Since I Got some Ra-PHIE! You Were Awesome, I WAs Awesome, and you were OH, SO, SEX-SEEE, and..."

Mikey seemed like he melted when I kissed him, and his arms wrapped around me more as he settled his heard further into the crook of my neck.

"Shush."

"Oh...*huffs*...fine."

I lean my head against Mikey's as my eyes start driftin' into sleep. That was, until I heard another whisper:

"But you owe me some Nookie later. With this..."

And the kid fuckin' groped me!

I pat his head softly.

"Spoiled brat."

And then a damn purr came outta him as he nestled against me, and kept on whispering:

"Want you. Much as possible. Love you, Raphiiieeee..."

And then he drifted off with my name slurring against his lips, but he had a big smile on his face.

I couldn't help but softly kiss the top of his head and close my eyes.

"Love ya too, Mikey. Love ya too."


	12. Clean

Chapter 12 - Clean

 

(Mikey's POV)

Mmmmmm.

My legs stretch wide and hard, feeling little bits of bone crackle in that 'good, satisfied' way with little pops. And I can't help but do the same with my arms, as I pull them over and feel...

Nothing but bedsheets.

My eyes open quickly, looking around until my ears perk up. I can hear the shower running, and I close my eyes. I can't help but hum pleasantly as my beak pushes back into the covers and bedsheets.

I take a deep breath. Wow! I sooo love this scent. It's a mix of me and ole Raphie boy, and dude I can so, so, so, get addicted to that.

I soothe my hands over my thighs as memories go through my head.

Man! I so want to kick my own tail for neglecting Raph for so long. He was awesome!

Trust me, it was excellent to make the big guy moan. Seeing him under me, it was like a wet dream come to life to feel Raphie tremble and moan under my body. And being able to taste him? Mmm, even better than ice cream.  
Ooo, Ice Cream and Raph cream! I need to remember that for later!

But when he started touching me...licking up and down my body...I just couldn't stop trembling!  
It was just really intense. I've always wanted to know what he felt like, but man! I wasn't kidding when I said that   
Leo and Donnie would be so jealous of me right now.

But, i'd never want to admit this...I really do want to be greedy. What I mean is, when I took Raph up here there was a part of me that just wants Raph to myself. Nobody else, just me! That even if all worked out perfectly and we came back, that I'd just keep the big guy to myself and not share him with Leo or Donnie.

Those feelings and thoughts, like, quadrupled after what Raph did to me. Heh, I guess almost like an addict. Just can't get enough of him and such. And it hasn't even been one day!

It's not that I want to, like, punish Leo or Donnie or something. For neglecting Raphie or such. If that's the case, it was my fault as well. Although knowing Raphie-boy, he'd just brush it off and blame himself.

The guy does that a lot. I know most of us feel that Leo and Donnie put a lot on their plate. Leo with his 'leader-stuff' doing on to keep us in line. And Donnie's big brain either trying to stitch us up or invent some new thingie to keep our shells intact for another day...

But Raph does it too. I know that's why he's always working out. Keeping in shape with weights, or why he goes out to 'fight'. I'm sure the others would think he just loves it to death, or is just having a temper tantrum.

But I know it's more than that. It's for us. He does it for us, and no matter what he'd still say that it was 'nothin' or 'not enough.'

I couldn't help but smile, as well as shiver, when I thought about what Raph did to me. Whew, you don't know just how many nights I've been thinking about that! Raphie hovering over me, touching me, making me his...

His kisses were strong and hungry, but nothing close to painful. His touches were possessive, like with a purpose, and yet at the same time he didn't press too hard or forceful. His tongue...

Wow! I still have to ask him sometime where he learned THAT from. I was telling the truth, Leo or Donnie had never, well, done THAT to me. Feeling something that wet, moving around inside me, and those eyes of his staring down at me filled with that passion and hunger...

Aw man! I'm already getting hard again and it's pressing against my shell. I really am a pervert or something.

Of course, Raphie did he say he liked that. Heh, I really like that He likes that.  
When he called me 'boy', it just did something to me.

It's not really something that I've talked to Leo or Donnie about. It's kind of embarassing, and even I don't really understand it completely.

Sometimes, I tell the guys to stop treating me like a baby or to let me grow up at least a teeny, weeny bit. And yet, the thought of Raphie-boy...'boy', there's that word again.

I was telling the dude the truth. I really was. I really have thought about him for the longest time. Even now, in this bed, I miss his touch. His warmth against my skin. Those rough hands filled with such power, and that deep voice that would make shivers vibrate up my shell.

And sometimes, I wonder if this was me being more of a slut? Or was it me wanting to act that way towards Raph...maybe it's because of him?

You know when your stomach gets like all warm and gooey...probably like what the Pillsbury Doughboy feels like, hehe...and your eyes feel like they are glazing over while your body gets a bit more sensitive with each touch...

That's what i feel like, when I'm seeing a big, sexy guy like Raph staring down at me. It is an Awesome thing to see!   
And feeling him tongue and finger me in that Certain spot, and feeling his saliva drip over my fingers and toes, while those hands feel like they are ready to mold me into whatever he would like...

Whoa! Man, I was totally fine and dandy with that. I really meant what I said. I mean, the guy thought he was just good? I'm the one that's supposed to do the jokes! 'Unbelievably Super' would be more like it!

Sniffing Raphie's scent, and these thoughts in my head, were really doing a number on me. And then when I remember how his mouth felt over me, suckling me as he was milking every drop out of my body...

Mmmm yeah. Yep.

Yes, Yes, and More Yes!

Not only am I a Battle Nexus Champion, I am now Certainly a Genius for Kidnapping Raphie. Yes, best plan ever!  
So why am I almost ready to hump a bed when a Raph, who probably now has waters rolling over those big muscles, is right next door in a shower.

Raphie in a shower! Yesssss!

I roll out of bed and, with my mucho expertise of sneaking, inch my way over to where the bathroom is at...

Besides. I did dirty him up (well, he dirtied me up too), so it makes sense that I should make sure that he is extra, squeaky clean.

I can't help but let a big smile roll across my face as I open the door, thankfully not locked, and sneak right inside. And I can't help but stare.

I watch the streams of water brush down over his thick body. I can see water, like rain, flow across my big brother's shell. His hands, strong and with purpose, are grazing all over his body. The streams of water from the shower coat his skin with wetness, and my tongue can't help but lick my lower lips at the view.

"So, ya comin' in or what?"

I snap out of it as I look up, and Raph is staring at me.

Oops. Busted!

But that smirk on his face causes a shiver up my shell, and I meekly nod and slide into the shower.

"And don't pout either. It wasn't dat hard to figure out. Could smell ya when you came in the room."

Hey now!

I check my body and under my arms.

"I'm not that gross smelling?"

And then he turned around, and woooow! Those eyes of his made me swallow my throat. Big time.

"Didn't say it was a bad smell...knucklehead."

And then he turned away, letting the nozzle of the shower caress his face. I couldn't help but lean to the side, and watch his face. It was relaxed. At peace, with a hint of a smile across the big guy's mouth. It was nice, and pretty rare to see.

I'd like to see that more often. And I think because of my Genius Plan, I was going to see that look on his face a lot more from now on...

"So, what's up?"

Few words, but they could mean a lot of things.

'Heh, I'll tell you what's up?' as I wiggle my 'eyebrows.' But I decided to hold that comment back.

This time.

"Hmm. Well, I knew Raphie was pretty dirty. So...I wanted to make sure he was squeaky clean!"

Raph turned to me and had that 'whew, sexy' grin plastered on his face.

"Really, eh? So, just how were ya gonna make sure of that, kid?"

Hehehe, perfect. Absolutely perfect. I couldn't help but be hypnotized by Raph's lips, as I leaned in and grazed my mouth against his...my tongue sneaking out and licking some droplets of water that were glistening across his lips. I couldn't help but let a groan squeak out of me when he returned the kiss back, and I felt his arms circle around my neck.

I began petting his body. First, my hands went behind hs back and slid up and down his shell. Then to the sides, feeling the water flow across his body and against my hands. As my hands then rubbed circles across his plastron, my lips eased off of his mouth. I looked up to his eyes and whispered:

"Have to...*huffs*...make sure you're clean. Thorough inspection."

He went to the right side of my check and nipped it. Softly. I could feel his tongue licking drops of water from my skin.

It's such a hot mindblower to get to know that Raphie-boy was really, well, sensual I guess is the right word? Soft when needed. Hard when wanted.

'I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! And I...'

I kiss, and a suckle, makes me gasp as his teeth softly graze my neck, and a churr rises from me. At least that's what Donnie had said they were...Churrs.

"Thorough, eh? Go for it."

My legs just above gave way when he said those words. But I wanted to make the big guy moan. Watch and feel him get excited and thrilled, and his mind to scream 'Mikey' loud and hard.

I didn't know if I was wanting to claim him, possess him, or all this time of 'wanting, waiting, and dreaming' was just catching up to me. I turn Raph around so that he's facing the shower faucet again, and then wrap my arms around his body. My hands press against his plastron, as I hold him.

It was kinda like I was hugging him from behind, but my hands pressed against his plastron a little bit harder than usual. I was just loving the feel of the water flowing over my hands, as I brushed that wetness across Raphie's body.   
Slow, soothing motions up and down, while my lips kissed and suckled the back of his neck. My legs rubbed against his, while my head rested against his shell.

It was actually soothing to me too. It was really nice, feeling my brother's shell rise up and down from each breath he took. I just sort of stood there for a while, letting my head go up and down along my big bro's shell.

My hands started to go further down, as I began soothing his legs. First the front of them, then the back of them, before finally petting his tail. It was actually kind of wiggling, and it was just too cute that I was ready to coo and squeal!

*coughs* *clears throat*

'Okay, Mikester? You are not going to squeal!'

I close my eyes and then eye the tail again, as my hands slowly pump and caress it. I can feel the water between my fingers as I softly rub it back and forth, sometimes squeezing it softly. And I hear Raph gasp, moans filling the bathroom as I smile in Victory.

Going onto my knees, I lean over and softly breathe across that wiggling thing that's gotten my full attention. I really didn't mean to neglect Raphie's tail before...I was just unsure on what he'd like or not like.

Maybe it was time to start taking more chances.

Licking the water from my upper and bottom lips, I ease forwards and swallow the tail into my mouth. As I start suckling, I can hear Raphie giving off pants and moans. That automatically makes me throbbingly hard inside my shell (as if it wasn't hard already, whew!).

But I can't help but moan myself as I close my eyes and suckle his tail. I can feel it wiggling back and forth inside my mouth, as my tongue circles around. I move my head back and forth, much like I did to his cock earlier. At the same time, my hand wanders to the front of Raph.

I find his slit and rub. Press. Caress. I really wanted to feel him while I was doing this.  
And I guess I really was that good, hehe, because after a couple of rubs and caresses, Raphie dropped down for me.   
And that made me churr a bit louder. I let some of the water drop down and flow over my hands, and then take a good hold on Raph's cock. Giving strong, solid pumps, I start to slow down and stroke him up and down while my tongue played around with his tail. I can feel Raph's hips moving in time with my hands, as his churrs get a bit louder.

And boy, is that a turn on or what!

As I'm pumping him with one hand, the other grabs one of his hands and I give a soft tug downward. Towards me.   
Thankfully the big guy gets the hint and eases down to the floor of the tub. I roll him so that he's face up, and I reach up and turn the nozzle of the shower so that it doesn't try to drown us.

There, much better. Woooow!

It's just...I'm looking down and, I can't help but shudder all over. Raph's eyes are hooded over, and that lust that's staring into my eyes almost makes me freeze in place. His cock is rock hard and delicious looking, while his tail is slowly dragging back and forth against the bottom of the tub.

"Thorough inspection, eh? So what, is that it or are ya gonna be more...thorough..."

Ah, a challenge! As if I'd pass this up. And the guy knows it too.

Raphie playing with me Via Sex = Excellent!

"Well, like I said. I have to make sure you are absolutely. Positively. squeaky Clean!"

I reach over and dabble some soap onto my hands, and then place both of them on his cock. I can tell he's trying to reach for me, but I scoot a bit backwards. I'm about to laugh when he gives me that funny look.

"Hey! What 'bout you?"

Awww. How sweet! Thinking about little, ole' me. And that one I DID say out loud.

Lol of course he couldn't help but grumble when I said that. But he seemed to quiet when I told him it was fine. His funny look made me explain that a bit further...

"If you really want to, you can help me out later. But, you need to know something. I Want to do this stuff to you. Not just to get my own nookie time. Which yes, I Do want some more with you. A lot more. But..."

I stroke him with my hands, covered with soap, as his legs stretch further apart and I ease myself in the middle of them.

"I..." I pump him once, "Love", I rub the tip, spreading the bits of precum flowing up before being washed away from the water above, "To Make You", my fingers circle the tip and give a slow, rubbing motion, "Moan!"

And with that, I give a hard pump and success. A large moan escapes from Raph's mouth as he looks towards me. I can't help but grin widely as I start pumping his shaft up and down. I can feel Raph's body tingle and shudder, and it's like a drug knowing that I'm doing this to him.

My eyes lean down and see his muscle relax and then tighten as I stroke his cock. With quite a bit of soap, I ease down and rub my finger up and down his opening. Making sure to have enough soap for lube, I ease my finger into him.

I gasp hard myself when I hear Raphie say my name as I enter him. My finger rubs deep inside him, while my other hand pumps him up and down.

"Like you said Raphie. I'm a naughty boy. And I like doing naughty things. Don't you agree? Hmm?"

I rub circles deep inside him, widening him bit by by, as the soap on my hands are being washed away from the shower above us. My eyes rake over his body, as I eye the flows and movements of water easing over my big bro's figure.

"Ya know d-d-dat I'll ge, uh uh, mmm...get ya back for this. Ri-iiight? Damn!"

Hehehe. Yep! And if it's anything like before, your payback is going to be Sweeeeeet!

"Mmm, sounds nice Raphie. I mean after all, you could say this is a, well, Wet Dream! Right? Ya get it?"

I chuckle as Raph closes his eyes and lies his head back, shaking it and mumbling something like 'Jokes at a time like this.'

But c'mon, I had to say that!

"But you know what's missing from this inspection? A taste test!"

I'm sure Raph was going to say something, or ask something...but before he could, I moved my mouth and took his cock deep inside. The harsh moan from Raphie made me pulse inside my shell, as my tongue licked and gobbled up the drops of water that coated and smoothed over my brother's shaft. After drinking those little bits of water, my tongue wiggled and lapped up the tip, moaning at the taste of his precum. My finger still dug and wiggled deep inside his body, and I was tempted to get another sample of his tasty cum from deep within.

But...I wanted to try somthing else. I wanted to try what Raph did to me before. I suckled and licked his cock, giving a couple of deep and hungry swallows with my mouth before easing off. My mouth nibbled the side of his shaft, from the tip down to the bottom.

And all the while, I was feeling really satisfied with myself, considering how Raphie was reacting. His legs were stretched as wide as possible. His head was rocking side to side, and I could hear mumbles and moans of my name leaving his lips.

I take my finger out and then lift Raph's legs, easing the bottom of his hip against my body and his legs onto my shoulders.

"Hey, what the..."

"Like I said Raph. Taste test!"

I stretch my arms, barely reaching the shower head, but thankfully I'm more flexible than my brothers. Easing it to the spot I want, my face splits into a grin as I lift the bottom portion of Raph's body...just enough so that the stream of water is glazing over Raphie-boy's entrance.

I can hear short, quick moans...kinda like you're being shocked...shoot out of Raph's mouth as my finger rubs his opening back and forth. The constant stream of water glistens his opening, and I move my finger to get as much soap out of there as possible. I didn't want to be tasting soap, I wanted to be tasting Raph!

The poor guy, it sounded like he was losing his mind. In a good way, of course.

Mmm, looks good enough to eat! Let's see, shall we!

I lower Raph's body down, until it's once again settled against me. His legs are across my shoulders, and I can't help but pet his thighs. So thick, so strong. But those eyes, staring back at me again.

He trusts me. Any part of me wanting to put a 'cheeky' or 'over-the-top' grin changed into a heartfelt one. And I think he saw that, as he gave me the smallest nod possible.

"I really do love you."

I know, really sappy and pretty stupid of me to say. And maybe something I should say afterwards instead of now. But it got such a big smile on Raph's face...sometimes being stupid pays off. 

Big time.

With that, my fingers rub and massage Raph's opening. My tongue leans over and takes a swipe, and instantly my brother's legs tense and shiver.

Mmm, just like with me. When he did this to me, it was beyond intense and beyond good. Hopefully he'll be feeling the same thing I did.

My lips kiss and caress his opening, as my tongue peeks out and laps at his hole. Slowly, carefully, as I feel him open up to me. Churrs get louder from my brother's mouth, and I moan softly at that while my tongue snakes in a bit deeper. I wiggle side to side, then up and down, sliding my tongue back and forth. I work my way deeper into the big guy, while my hands start to pet and them pump his cock.

I hungrily lap at and lick his hole, delving my tongue deeper and harder into him. The quivers and moans from his body keep me going, as my hands beging pumping faster and harder.

I start eating him all up...eh, well, heh so to speak...as my tongue slides back and forth, tasting that musk that would only fit Raphie. And it was hot! I could feel his muscle tighten and loosen up and around my tongue as I stroked him faster and faster. I knew he was getting close.

I pull back and, myself being filled with a lot of horniness as well, said:

"Let me see you Cum, Raph! Cum for me, let me see you paint yourself all over your plastron for me Raphie-boy. Please. Please!"

And with that I dive back in, sliding my tongue, along with some drops of water from above, deep inside him as I pump his cock faster and harder. Time and time again, as I feel Raph's body shiver and I can tell he's really close now.

I moan loudly as I watch him, staring back at me. His mouth is hanging slightly open, and can see him mouth the words of my name across his lips. I can't help it...I just need to hear it. Right now!

I pull back and say: "Tell me Raphie. Who's making you feel good, who's going to make you cum so good, so hard. Tell me Raph! Please!"

And once again I dive hungrily back in, and stroke him as fast as possible. I don't know why I did that. It's just...I was feeling different things with Raphie.

With Leo and Donnie, it was great. Wonderful. 

With Raph? Something more...a lot more.

"Mikey!"

I moan loudly, my tongue still inside him, as I feel him tighten around my tongue. I can feel him pulse in my hands as I watch him shoot his cum out onto himself. My eyes glaze over as I see him paint himself, and I see the whiteness of his seed gloss and cover bits of his plastron as well as coating over my hand. A part of me is mad at the shower for washing away those shots and coatings of cum so quickly. I give a few suckles and licks across his opening, before my mouth leans over and suckles the tip of his cock.

Mmm, I can still taste the last drops and driblets of Raphie's seed, nursing and milking them into my mouth as the taste seeps down my throat. As the last bits ooze out of him, my kisses travel across his plastron and across his neck. I can't help but churr and moan as I settle next to him.

That is, until he grabs me and presses a hard, hungry, and addicting kiss against my mouth.

"Damn, yer hot...you naughty boy."

I can't help but chuckle, as Raph grabs me and presses me against his chest. This was really nice. Some would think   
Raph would be the type to just push someone away, or do nothing.

Instead, this guy cuddles and hugs you like a Teddy Bear. That one I did NOT say. C'mon, like I'm going to do anything to step getting these types of cuddles? Forget that!

My arms circle over him, as my face rests against his neck and we enjoy the feel of the shower massaging across our bodies.

"You likey?"

Raph turns his face to look at me and rolls his eyes.

"Just ya wait, 'till I get *breathes deep* ya back."

"Aw, wore out poor Raphie already?"

Raph just grinned and eased his head back.

"Just ya wait, knucklehead."

Turning to me once again, he whispered:

"Just you wait. And See. And feel what I'm gonna do to ya..."

His strong hand pets the front of my plastron, as his eyes bore into my own. Now I'm the one shivering and quivering.   
Because I know that whatever Raphie-boy has up his sleeves...

*I can't help but swallow again. Big Time*

It's going to be Really Something!

And That. Is. Awesome!


	13. The Raphie Way

Chapter 13 - The Raphie Way

(Mikey's POV)

I almost felt like I wanted to glide through the house, after getting 'squeaky clean' with Raph in the shower. And I felt, well, a bit smug for making the big guy pretty much melt under my Expert Touch.

I can still close my eyes and see it all over again. Raphie painting all over himself, and then quickly disappearing because of the water above us. The tightness and warmth of the big guy wrapped around my finger and tongue, as I. Me,   
Sir Michelangelo was driving that guy into any kind of moan, pant, and cry that I could get out of him. And it was delicious! Absolutely delicious.

My eyes open as a shiver goes up my shell. I still remember Raph's promise, that he was going to get me back.

I wonder what he's planning...

Whatever it is, it's going to be 'Fun! In the Sun! And I'm gonna feel, like I won!' My brain continues to make up any song I can in the book as I get set up for making some food for the two of us.

 

*10 Minutes Later*

 

He groped me! And he didn't even finish it! *huffs* I can't help but tap my foot and pout about that, as I'm waiting for some food to finish cooking.

That Raph...I'm in the middle of cooking, and he comes up to me from behind. He wrapped his big arms around me, as his lips softly suckled on the left side of my neck. Raph's hands, strong and possessive, slid across the front of my plastron. I could feel them soothing me up and down, in little circles, as his mouth went from the side of my neck to the back.

I was ready to turn around, but when he said 'Don't Move' in that slow, husky tone, my brain just went with a simple 'Ok' and kept still.

My hands had to grasp the counter as Raph took his hands away from my plastron, and just slid it onto my shell. It was strange, like I could feel a bit of the vibrations of his hands on my shell. I could hear little bits of scratches, and it seemed Raph was sliding the nails of his finger lightly down my shell.

For some reason, that made my toes curl. Almost like a wild animal wanting to mark his prey...and that made me lick my bottom lips. And then those hands disappeared, and it was with a startle that I felt them on my ass.

"Whoa there boy, easy does it Raph, heh."

Any other words died in my throat when I felt his breath across the left side of my face, and I felt soft nibbles and licks across the corner of my mouth. I was ready to turn towards it for a kiss, but again he said, 'Don't move.'

Still facing forward, I could feel Raphie's fingers squeeze and caress my ass, like he wanted to mold me with his powerful hands. And when one of them circled and caressed my tail, my eyes shuttered and my breaths sharply came in and out of my chest.

One hand kept fondling my tail back and forth, in soft and slow strokes, while his other hand reached around and played with my slit. Soft moans came from my mouth, as Raph went to the right side of my face and started nibbling that corner of my mouth. A finger ghosted over my slit, and then softly pushed into me.

I couldn't help but say Raph's name, as a purr came out of both of us. With one hand stroking my tail in drawn-out strokes, Raph whispered to me, "Drop Down."

Within a second, I followed his command and felt my toes curl again as I felt the warmth of his fingers caressing and stroking me. Two fingers squeezed and rubbed the tip of my cock, smothering drops of precum that was already oozing out.

I couldn't help it...lately it seemed like Raphie-boy had some kind of exciting effect on me. Really, really, really addicting too.

I felt those hands stroke me up and down, while his other hand stopped at the base of my tail. With his hand still circled around it, he took one finger and softly rubbed against my opening. Up and down, right on the outside of my hole.

I hate to admit it...wait...

Actually, I love to admit this (because at least it was actually going to happen). But I was ready to bend over and just let him finally have me.

Okay, okay, it was more I wanted to finally feel him, but it's not like he'd get a bad deal too, you know!

But then he stopped! That, that cock-tease!

He let me go! Both hands! And when I heard him step back, I turned around. I guess he could tell just how I was feeling. He looked at my wide eyes and chuckled.

Chuckled!

"Heh...ya bettah put that away since yer cookin', knucklehead. Don't think you'd want to be gettin' that thing burned, ya know?"

Here I was. Throbbingly hard, precum oozing out, shivering from hormones and my nostrils being filled with Raph's hot musk that I just KNOW was coming from him...and...

"You're just going to leave my like this?"

And damn that guy, he winked at me!

"Later. Later."

I was annoyed. Really annoyed. My hands were tensing, my legs were gearing up, and I was just going to go ahead and...

"And Mikey. If ya think of tackling me, remember one thing. You can slip & break a bone or somethin'."  
And with that, Raph leaned into me and licked both my upper and lower lips.

"And I got some plans with that 'bone'. So until then...let's eat."

And with a wink, he sat down and just grinned at me. He grinned! When Raph said the words 'break' and 'bone'...well...it certainly did the trick.

Dirty trick too. As soon as I calmed down for a bit, I tucked myself back in and grumbled the whole time in making this stupid, dumb, idiot, crappy, dumb, stupid, dumb dinner.

Groping me and that's it! Grrrrr...

 

*Silence*

 

This better be worth it.

 

*30 Minutes Later*

 

Finally! Dinner was done! We ate! And now it was finally time for the Nookie! I was ready to jump the guy, right there in the kitchen. But before I could move, Raph looked at me. I gulped as I saw him looking me up and down.

"So...ya thinkin' of trying to jump me here? Now?"

Hmm. What was his game? Well, if he could play games, then I can as well! Me! The King of Games!

"Well, maybe I don't want to. I mean, actually it IS getting pretty late, Raphie-boy. I better just, like, turn in and such."

I could barely contain my grin as Raph just stared at me. But it quickly dropped when I saw him shrug his shoulders.

"Oh, okay then. Have a goodnight then, pal."

And he started walking away! what? I mean, the what in the what?

"Huh?"

And then that big cocktease turned around to me, and said:

"You just said you were tired, and you wanted to sleep. What...did ya waaaaant something?"

That smug son of a... In the...with the...but then he.

Aw, screw it!

I ran towards him, and for a big guy he was fast. And it was really strange. Usually it's Raph chasing me. It's definitely rare that I was the one doing the chasing on him.

And the guy was stealing my moves! He just kept talking about whether or not I liked his 'appetizer' before dinner   
and all of that.

And again, for a buff guy, he's still pretty fast. And I swear, this went on for like 5 minutes straight!

Through the house, then upstairs and the tease went through the upper window! Running outside as he kept teasing and taunting me.

Man, so this is how it is on the other foot. And the guy knows how horned up I was before hand. I just had to stop and stomp the ground.

"Aw, is Itty-Bitty Mikey pouting cause he can't get his Waphie!"

I can't help but stomp my foot against the grass below me harder, as I run full force. He may be fast, but I am the Battle Nexus Champion!

We get back into the house and just, yes! Just a little bit! Yes I got him!  
I couldn't help but sing out, "I Got Him, I Got Him, I..."

Hey! He...hehehe...lol, aha and he-he-heeeee's tic-ticklliiiing hee hee heeeyeaaaa!

He just won't stop, hehe, tic-tickling meeeeeee. He grabbed both of my feet and just went to town, to the point I had to let go of his waist and try to grab his arms to stop.

"What, ya ain't ticklish, are ya?"

"Whaaaaaahahaht do you thiiiink? I me-me-meaaaaan na-na-na..."

But then he started tickling my sides! I couldn't help but let my head roll side to side as Raph turned me over. The guy was now hovering over me, while his hands played up and own across my sides and just ripping every laugh that he could out of me.

The big meanie!

Giggles and glees and such kept escaping from my mouth, until a hungry tongue rested against mine. Willingly opening my mouth for him, I felt Raph slide his tongue around the inside of my mouth.

My giggles turned to moans as I noticed our position. He was between my legs, which spread wider like they had a mind of their own. Churrs came out of me as I felt Raphie grind his hips against mine.

And man! The rubbing that he was doing against my body was having a great effect on me. Gasps and moans were leaving my throat, and my hips rocked against his own. The friction and heat made every spot of my skin have this awesome, warm feeling over it. And I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

It was really, like I mean really, easy to get hypnotized by those eyes. They had a strength, and a purpose, and a warmth. The others' might not see that warmth in those eyes too much. But I do. And I felt so lucky right now to be seeing that look, time and time again, thanks to my Master Plan of getting Raph up here to the farmhouse.

The grinding of his hips against mine was making my head fall back. Wow, that felt really, really nice! And feeling his hands paw me up and down my legs, while his mouth was kissing my plastron...

And then he did it again! He let go and stood up! What the...I mean, what the...

"Aw man, now what? And don't say Later!"

"Later."

"What! Aw, whyyyyyy?"

Yes, I did my best whine that I could, as well as my best puppy dog eyes.

"Trust me, ya lil' Nympho. Later."

"No! No, no, no! First the kitchen, and then almost grinding my brains out right here and now? I. Want. Some. Nookie!"

And the guy just chuckled and laughed. See, you see! I told you. Tease! What, has he been learning from me? I should be the 'Master of Teasing'!

"You know Raph, you seem to be having a bit too much fun about this whole thing, you know?"

I was going to let him have it. Yelling, moaning, begging, pleading, cursing.

I'll curse, I swear I will!

"Yeah, yer right. I'm in a good mood."

"Why?"

And then he sat down next to me. And he had a look that, okay I know this'll be Extremely Cheesy and this is Me talking, literally took my breath away.

He held my face between his hands, and his thumbs circled my cheeks softly in circles.

"Because of you."

And with the softest kiss that Raph had ever given me, he got up and walked away. Anything that I was going to say before that. Begging, pleading, yelling, cursing. It just all died down and I went limp. With a really dumb grin on my face.

I watched him walk away, and all I could do was just sit there. It was like the dude just melted my brain or something, over something so little.

But, if I had to be honest...it was the best words that I could ever hear. Raphie was happy, after all the crap that has been going on, and it's because of me.

Yes! I, Am, The Turtle!

 

*That Night*

 

I swear, the dude is trying to make me go insane! Ever since my brain literally melted from this words, the guy just kept either groping me or tickling me! A touch on my leg, a swipe against my tail, and it just kept going and going!

I felt someone behind me.

"So Raph, what now? Can I FINALLY get my Nookie NOW? Please?"

I felt a hand across my mouth, and another holding my waist.

"So. Mikey. Two choices. You wanna just be in bed? Or you wanna be Tied Up, in bed."

I gulp a few times, as that husky and lust-filled tone came out of the hothead who was currently behind me. And it was hot!

"D-Door Number 2. Please?"

With a chuckle, I heard Raph whisper:

"Heh, I thought so."

*10 Minutes Later*

Damn, the dude really took his time! It didn't even take me this long to time him up before. But the guy kept asking if 'this was alright' or if 'that was alright'. And he wants to call Leo a Mother Hen? lol I should have said something to him. But feeling the rope somewhat tighten, my legs spread out on the bed, and Raph looming over me...once again, words died in my mouth.

Man, there should be like a 'Word Cemetery' considering all the words that keep dying in my mouth. I guess that's another way that Raph's been affecting me. Definitely unlike the times I had with Donnie or Leo...

"Here's da plan, Mikey. No talkin', unless I want ya to talk. I wanna hear moanin. Groanin'. Beggin'. And you can feel free to say my name as much as ya want. BUT, if it gets too much, you say something then. No bullshit of, 'I'll do this for ya even though I don't like it' stuff. Got it?"

I shake my head rapidly.

"Heh, you can answer that part with words, knucklehead."

I can't help but squint my eyes at that.

"Bro, I think you already know I'm more than good and ready for this. Considering you've been pretty much teasing me for the whole day you big meanie!"

And there was that chuckle again, as Raph hovered over my tied up form.

"Seriously. Say the word, and I get ya outta this 10 seconds flat. 'Kay!"

Oh brother, and he says that Leo is the worry-wart.

"Raph. I swear that if you don't start, I'm going to explode. Like literally, or something. so could you please, please do something now?"

"Huh, and you guys say I'm the 'impatient' one."

"I just want some Sex. With you, like hours and hours ago!"

Raph got off the bed. Aw no, not again. But I couldn't but sigh in relief when he came back...with some bag or such.

"Really Mikey? Sighing already?"

"Well bro, if you haven't noticed but I'm pretty horny. And I'm still waiting on that 'Payback' you promised on me."

And with that, Raph stared at me. He glided his body up and towards mine, and then lied down. His face was against my plastron. His hands? Just teasing my stretched-out legs. With one finger, he pressed it gently to my slit which caused a hiss of pleasure to come out of my mouth.

"Ya know what I want Mikey? I wanna make sure that dis is the Best. Sex. Ever for ya. To the point that you black out, and feel it for days. And you know how I'm gonna do that?"

"H-How?"

He leaned over to me and kissed me softly and sensually. Then he whispered two words:

"Orgasm. Denial."

I couldn't help but widen my eyes at that.

"What?"

"Hmm. Leo and Donnie...they ever do anythin' like that to ya?'

I just numbly shook my head.

"Good. And you're gonna be a good boy, lay there, and enjoy it."

Why were words now failing to come out of my mouth? Me! The guy who could talk a 100 miles per hour during a battle, and now I'm speechless?

I knew what those two words meant. I mean, after I did some...well...'studying' on Donnie's computer about certain stuff.

"You know Raph, the gropes and stuff from earlier? Heh, I guess you could count that as 'Denial' right? So can't we, maybe, skip to the 'Happy Ending'? Right, dear & sweet brother?"

"Nah. We haven't even started."

I place my head back and shudder in anticipation. The way Raph was looking at me, it was definitely going to be Intense.

"Hmm. Let's see what we got here. Explored a bit of ya Mikey, let's see some more of ya..."

With that, Raph sort of, well, liked on top of me. It was kind of weird, until I got the idea. Rubbing. He was rubbing his body on top of me, and because my arms and legs were tied up, I couldn't do anything.

"Wonder what kinda ideas ya had for me, when ya first tied me up, eh? Probably didn't want to let me go? Make me go insane. Yer damn hot, kid."

My eyes didn't leave Raphie's face, as his words flew over me like warm water. I felt lips at the top of my scalp, as hand molded up and down my body. It was like he wanted to touch every single inch of my body. His tongue glided across my skin, until he got between my eyes.

Mmm. No wonder he took my bandanna off.

His kisses grew hungry in between my eyes and across the upper part of my lips, as his hands gave soothing strokes against my thighs. My own mouth leaned up, to try to get some Raphie kisses, and thankfully he was nice enough to give me some of them. But only some, and man that wasn't nearly enough!

"Wanna feel ya, touch ya. Wanna make ya moan fer me, Mikey. Can ya do that? Hmm?"

I was about to play around, and say something like 'You haven't done anything moan-worthy yet." Until I felt soft bites and a hot tongue sliding back and forth on the right side of my neck. I couldn't help but let a moan leave my lips, as his hands went up and pressed down on my plastron. Teeth grazed and suckled. Not hard enough to hurt, and yet not soft enough so I couldn't feel anything. His pressed down butterfly kisses across and under my chin, until he got to the other side of my neck and did the same thing.

My toes curled and my moans went a little louder. It was soooo nice. He wasn't being at all mean or rude or hurting me, but he wasn't treating me like some pansy who couldn't hurt a bug let alone be a Ninja. Don't get me wrong! Raph being nice and soft to me it something I never, ever want to go away. But a demanding, sex-starved Raph is something I wanted on my Menu too!

His hands pressed and slid over my plastron, as his fingers glided down and the soft sounds of scratches were echoing throughout the room. Nibbles on each corner of my mouth told me just how hungry he was for me, and I was just as hungry for him.

He kissed down my plastron, with traces of saliva making paths across it, as Raph's hands massaged the inside of my thighs. He then places his arms and elbows around where my slit was at, and just rubbed and grinded against me. I couldn't help but say his name at that point, as the teasing from before already had me wanting some kind of relief.

Turning around and facing away from me, Raph straddled my waist so that his grinded against mine. He bent down and towards my spread-eagled legs, and I felt his hands slowly rub up and down. From my thighs all the way down to my feet.

"Hmm. Let's see how far I can stretch."

"Wh-wh-what?"

Wow, my mind was already getting out of it? Get it together, Mikester! But that grinding of his hips against my slit wasn't helping matters. And then I felt the soft kisses and licks of his tongue across my thighs, as he slowly went down. First my left leg, then my right. He would keep switching back between the two, and I finally figured what he meant by 'stretching.'

Staring back at me, he then turned around and leaned as far as he could. And wow. Wow!

I felt his hands massaging and rubbing my feet, as his tongue traced each of my toes. Each and every one of them got suckled in by that unbelievable mouth, and you know what was the dirtiest trick of all?

His tail! He was using his tail, wiggling it back and forth, against my slit. I swear, the view of his ass bent over and now facing me, and that tail rubbing back and forth over my slit (and sometimes I could feel the tip trying to slide into my slit). And along with all of THAT, his mouth letting drips of saliva coat my toes before suckling them in. Sometimes soft, sometimes hard.

Oooooo Raaaaph. I was, man, ready to cum right into my shell!

And then he stopped. Why did he stop?

Turning around, he stared down at me and just smiled.

"Your legs were tensing up. Gettin' close there?"

I just nodded eagerly. Yeah dude! Now let me cum!

"Hehe well. That's one then."

One? One??

"What do you, *huffs* mean one?"

"Aw c'mon Mikey. You haven't even dropped down yet. Which, by the way...let me help ya."

And with that, Raph caressed and softly rubbed against my slit. Pushing a finger in, I could feel him touching my tip. And with a few movements, he had me dropped down and into the open air.

But the problem is, he didn't touch me! Wait, one...one...no!

"You mean, this is #1 in this 'orgasm denying' thing! That's not fair, what about all the times you groped me today?"

"Heh, they don't count."

"Don't count? Don't count?"

And with that, Raph kissed me on the lips. Hard. Did I mention that his kisses were becoming addictive?

"It's one. Trust me, yer gonna love this. And I'll treat ya well. Just like a good boy."

He slid next to me and rubbed his hand up and down my plastron, while my cock was really throbbing. And Raph just watched it. I guess he was waiting for me to go down.

Aw man! I already want to cum! How many more is he going to do if this is only just 'One'?

"Hey. Remember what I said. If ya really want me to, then I'll let ya go. 10 seconds flat. But, I really do wanna make ya cum as hard as you've ever have before."

With the way things were going so far...I could believe it.

"More. Wa-wa-want more."

"Mmm. Good boy. A good, naughty boy. Ain't ya?"

I couldn't help but nod my head. That voice, deep and husky, was absolutely keeping my toes curled.

As my cock was getting more limp, I felt his hand cup me. Then caress me. Kisses and nibbles were on my sides, as Raph's eyes stared into mine. And then his hand moved. One stroke, then two, then more.

Yes. Yesssss! More and more. Really, really gooooood.

They were slow strokes. I looked down and watched Raph's much darker hand and compared it to my own lighter skin. Nice mix. Wonderful mix!

"Yeah, ya like that? Like it when I touch ya like this? Stroke ya like this? Tell me Mikey. Whatcha thinkin.'"

And man, the talking! His words were like shocks of pleasure going up my shell. How did he get so hot in doing this kind of stuff? I thought I was supposed to be the one teaching him?

"Good. Really good, Raphie. Love it when yo-ooooo-mmm. To-touch me. Really nice!"

Kisses glossed over my plastron his Raph's strokes got a bit quicker. His fingers rested a bit on the tip of my cock, and he spread the precum around it. The extra bit of lube made his hand slide faster and more easy over my shaft. If   
I wasn't tied up, my legs would have been spreading even wider.

"Hey. Mikey. Ya touch yourself, eh? Ya touch yourself? Alone in your room. Legs spread, precum oozin' out, rocking yer hips back and forth while ya hump your hand."

"Ye-yessssss."

"Mmmm. Need ta see that again. Would you do that, Mikey? Touch yerself for? Stroke yourself, jerk yourself off and cum for me? Cum while I'm watchin ya?"

Oh my god, damn Raph! The sounds of his hand, little squishes cause of my precum sliding up and down my shaft thanks to his palm, were mixing with that dirty talk. And what he was saying...

"Yeah. Y-yeah. Do that. Done that. And, and...ye-ye-yeaaaaah. I'd, mmm, I'd do that for yooooou. Would. Touch you. I mean, me. And...ooooo."

One hand soothed and pressed gently on my plastron, as the other jerked my cock as fast as possible now. His hand was so wonderful! Years and years of practicing with those Sais must have taught his hands on how to move, and hold, and stroke. I could feel that feeling and fire getting up through my body. And fast!

"Ya wanna cum Mikey? Hmm? Wanna cum for yer Raphie? Paint all over yourself and my hand, like the dirty boy you are? Hmm?"

"Yes! Yes Raphie, Please! Please, let me cum. Let me cum!"

Yeah, I was going to cum. I was going to shoot and I was going to...to...no!

Almost there, and he let go! Again!

I slammed my head back into the pillow and lifted my hips up. Almost like I wanted some part of the air to help my finish and finally cum!

"Nooooo Raphie! Please, please let me cum, let me cuuuum!"

"Shhhhh. C'mon now kid. That's only two. We can do bettah than two."

"Nooooo. No we can't. Mikey wants to finish. I *deep breaths, again and again* I mean I want to finish. I mean,   
I...uuuuuhhhhh..."

"Mmm. Like that. Beggin'. Pleading. Ya just don't know how sexy ya look kid. Spread out. Tied down. Oozing that precum like a faucet. And ya smell fuckin' great. So hot. So soft. Just breathe in. Then out. In. And out."

Part of me just wanted to cum. So badly! I wouldn't be surprised if I blacked out after just THAT, and sing the big guy's praises tomorrow. But...

I also wanted to see how far this would go. And how long. Someone once said something about 'Tortuous Pleasure.' I thought they were crazy. But if they were, then I must be insane.

"More. Mooooore, Raphie. Mmmm."

"I like dat. I like dat a lot. Yer my good boy, right?"

"Yesss. Good. Boy. You...mmm hmm."

"Hehe, I like gettin' yer brain melted. Mmm. Damn hell of a sight."

And like before, Raph waited until I settled down. The orgasm that was going to gush out of me went down. And down.   
And down.

I swear. If I wasn't tied down, I would have tackled him and had my way with him. No question about it!

"Hmm. I think yer settled enough for this."

Now Raph scooted away from me, and I was ready to whine on not having the close, warm contact of his body next to me.

"Hey now. Trust me, I know ya loved this part before..."

With that, he leaned down and took my tail softly into his mouth. Coos and churrs were coming out of me again, as I felt his tongue suckle me up and down my tail. I could feel his fingers caress and massage the outside of my ass, and   
I couldn't help but tingle.

My body seemed to get heavily after each 'closeness' or whatever I should call THAT. But when I felt those lips upon my opening, my body rose up and a loud moan came out of me.

Yeah. I definitely remember that. And really, really, really, really, really like that. A lot! Leo and Donnie had never done that to me before. And it felt glorious! Awesome, and naughty and...and...

My mind was was getting short-circuited or such as I felt soft licks, and then laps, against my entrance. Lick after lick made both of my legs shudder and shake. And when I felt his tongue enter me, I sounded like I was ready to hyperventilate. Raphie's hands held my hips, as his tongue delved deeper and deeper inside of me. My eyes shifted from right to left, the left to right, before I couldn't hold my head up anymore and it dropped back onto the pillow.   
All I could do was look at the ceiling by that point, as I heard and felt Raph feasting on my hole. Stretching, licking inside me, his moans and churrs making me shake. Like his vibrations went through his mouth, travelled all the way inside me, and then shot out of my own mouth in long, drawn-out groans and moans of pleasure.

He started stroking me again with his hands. One was rubbing my tip, and the other stroking my shaft. And all the while, I felt his tongue rim and lick deep inside me. Harder, and harder, and harder thrusts which moved my body up and off the bed. Every stab of his tongue was like a cattle prod of fun juice.

Wait. What? Th-tha-that didn't mmm, mmm, make any sssense. I knew, or I mean I could guess, I think? Damn, snap out of it!

I knew Raphie wouldn't let me cum now, right? But duuuuude it was soooo awesome, and getting so close again. And! And!

Aw, yep. Yep. There he goes again. So close and yet so damn far away! so why was I chuckling?

Because, he was right! This was feeling incredibly intense. Like nothing I ever felt before.

And yet again, he lets my cock go so that my upcoming orgasm eases down, and he just looks down at me. That look that he has, it really is very hot! His eyes always did have that effect on me.

Wait, didn't I mention that before? Boy, was my body feeling extremely sluggish. Like dead weights or something.   
Feeling his finger lightly massage and press softly against my hole, I couldn't help but murmur and coo Raphie-boy's name. This sort of toe-curling pleasure was thanks to him. My brain cells were trying to figure out how to get Raph back for this one. And I really had no idea, especially since I guessed this wasn't far from over.

"Th-the-three?"

"Mmm. Yep Mikey. Number Three."

"M-More?"

"Yep. Lot more."

"Whoooooa."

Soft chuckles and softer nuzzles against my face kept me from closing my eyes. The scent of Raph, drifting through my nostrils, was something that I wanted to carry anywhere I went to. Like a kid's favorite blankie, just keeping it and just let it wrap around me. Anytime I wanted it, and it'd be there.

"Meant what I said Mikey. Wanna do everythin' with ya. Anything'. Watch ya, touch ya, and feel ya. Yer secrets. Fantasies. Wanna know them all. Try them all. Heh, so...you really do touch yourself often?"

I couldn't help but blush a bit at that. Although considering my current position, it was silly to blush.

"Yeah."

"Heh, just I figure with Donnie and Leo, ya didn't need to do that anymore."

And with that, I blushed even more. He had a point. With Leo and Donnie, I could get a lot of pleasure and tension taken off. Except...

"Thought of you," I had to clear my throat before continuing, "when I thought of you. Then I, eh, well heh, did that. Didn't think it was fair to think of you when I was with Leo and Donnie. So when I thought of you I, well..."

"Did what Mikey? C'mon, ya can say it. Say it. What'd ya do?"

"I, well..."

"Ya touched yourself? Jerked off? Say it Mikey, you can do it."

"I...I jerked off. To you. I touched myself, thinking of you."

"Mmm, and when you cum? Bet ya think of a lot of things, of what I'd do to ya. Or what you'd do to me? Am I right?"

"Yes! *and breathing in wasn't the best, since Raph's heavy musk was like a drug invading my veins* Yes, I thought of you! Lot, a lotta things."

"Mmm, good. Good."

The whole time, he just kept rubbing and rubbing against my hole. I saw him lean back and take something out of his bag.

Wait, his bag? That was mine!

"Lube, lube, lube. Hmm, Mikey. Ya really are a bad boy, ain't ya? Were you gonna use this on little, ole' me? Hmm?"

Great. Now he's sounding more and more like me! Of course, if he was tied down here and I was up there, I'd be doing the same thing. But that's not the point because...because...

It just wasn't! So shut up brain!

I studied his finger as he applied a lot of lube onto his finger, and then went back to my opening. The coldness of it made me tense up for a bit. But Raph's slowness and care eased me back down. Despite everything I was saying, it really did show how lucky I was at this point. The guy's been doing all this stuff for me all day, and yet did nothing for himself. Yeah, I know this was 'payback' for me making him feel good. But this was beyond payback! This was like, payback and then me owing him for like 5 favors on top of that!

I guess, it just showed how much he cared for me. Wants to make me feel good. And hey, who doesn't want that? Especially a Nympho like me.

Churrs once again erupt from me, as I feel his finger push softly into me. The stretching from his tongue before did some awesome work, but the lube and his finger were really doing their own number on me. I couldn't stop my hips from wiggling and easing towards his hand, and my eyes closed as I let that wonderful feeling of being filled overflow my senses.

Feeling his tongue on the tip of my cock made my eyes shoot up. It seemed this time he wanted to go quick, fast, and hard!

Yeah! I could go for that! Yes, yepper, and yes siiiiiir!

Raph's mouth descended upon my shaft again and again, as he stayed for a bit on the tip of my cock. He was lapping up the streams of precum that had coated my shaft beforehand, and now he was suckling and lapping drop after drop of precum oozing out of me. I couldn't help but draw out my moans and churrs as I watched Raph's throat swallow my clear fluid that was coming out of my body.

And that finger slid deeper and deeper, until it hit the right spot. Yeah. That's it! That's, wow, that spot makes my legs tense and my toes curl. My hands flex and my fingers rub together, each and every time Raphie hits that spot deep within me. And then he stops, deep inside me, and just rubs his finger back and forth against that spot. At the same time, his mouth suckled and swallowed me and I felt his saliva coat down and over my shaft.

"Aaaaaaahhhh. Oooooooo. Mmmmmmmmm, whoooaaaaaaoaaaa."

Words were pretty much out the window by now. Just loud moans and harsh gasps coming out of my body. Faster. Harder.   
Deeper, harder, and faster and...and...

"GOD DAMN IT RAPHIE, NOOOOOO."

He let go. Again! AGAIN!

"Hehe, how many has that been, Mikey?"

I couldn't help but be silent for a bit. A long bit.

"...Twelve..."

"Hahaha. Suuuure it has, kid."

"DAMN IT. YOU BIG MEANIE FUCKIN', AND THE THING WITH THE. Grrrr. Just cum. Or I mean. Me. Cum, Let, Let's. And then we. Just cum. You. Me...and GOD!"

I was REALLY close that time. Like closer than close. CLOSE!

"Yeah but, if I let ya cum Mikey, you won't get some of those...special...surprises."

Wh-what? Special? Special?

"Special?"

"Mmm. Yeah. Special."

Kisses descended across my fingers, as he suckled each one of them. Then they went to my wrists, no doubt checking to see if any marks are getting left onto them from where I was tied. Soft kisses followed after he checked them. And then he did the same to my other hand. And fingers. And wrist.

I don't know how much I could take this! But man, it was fucking intense!

Whew, I'm cussing almost as much as Raph, heh...

He just Had To mention something about 'special surprises.' He just had to.

"Close yer eyes. Trust me. Close yer eyes."

Well. The guy is already making my brain melt like ice cream on a sunny day. And to be honest, this is so far the Hottest Fantasy I could have ever had. And the better thing is, it's actually for real. So closing my eyes, all I could hear was rustling from that bag of mine. But what else could it be? I only put lube in there.

And ok, yes I put lube. It was either going to be for Raphie to enter me, or me entering Raphie, or him fingering me, or me fingering him, or...or...

What. Is. Thaaaaaat?

"Keep your eyes closed Mikey. Trust me."

I did trust him, it's just. Something weird was being put against my entrance. Something smooth. Round. Hard.

Wait! I know that! I felt that before. Is he kidding? Really?

I open my eyes and look down and...it's...

My nunchucks! Lathered in lube, and part of it was inside me!

"Hey, well ya spoiled the damn surprise. Least one of them."

"H-How, why and, but, then..."

"The truth Mikey. These. Right here. Ever used them? Deep, long, slow strokes of these. Deep inside you. Thinkin' of me. Or hey, maybe before Leo, and Donnie. You on your bed, legs apart, with one of these in between yer legs. Pushing it deeper, and deeper. Thinking it's any one of us taking ya, filling ya up, as ya fuck yourself with your own weapon. Eh?"

I blush. Big time!

"Ah, see. Ya did. Fuckin' yer own weapon. Thinkin' of us? Of me?"

And with that, he slid the nunchuck slowly. Carefully. And DEEPLY into me. My breath hitches, my eyes widen, and my tongue is dragged to the right side of my lips. Raphie is fucking me, with my nunchucks, and I'm getting harder and harder about it.

"Ho-Ho-Hooooot! So, hot, and, yessssss."

"Hmm, guess ya like this, eh? And you did think of us when you did this, right? Thought of me?"

And with that, he did a short thrust into me, which hit that special spot and made a spurt of precum shoot out and onto my plastron.

"Mmm! Nice. Very nice, naughty boy."

"Okay. Yes Raphie. I did. I did! I did this, myself, room, myself and...and I thought of them and you. Mainly yoooooou. Fuckin'. Me! And more, mooore, mooooooore. Please, Cum, me Cum for you. And...ooooooooooooo, mmmmm."

"But, what about the second part of your...special surprise."

What? What else could this guy do but. BU-BU-BUUUUT?

OH. MY. GOD.

He started straddling me, as one of my own nunchucks was buried deep inside me, he's straddling me! His. Mine. Near his. What?

"So. Mikey. Never been inside Leo?"

My mind is blank. Almost completely damn blank. Raph is going to do, what I think he's going to do...then I'm dreaming and I need pinched and I need. And I need...And I...need to answer him.

"No. Ne-ne-neeevverrr."

"Hmmm. Never been inside Donnie?

Same answer.

"Heh, you wanna? With them? Maybe ya do. Or maybe, you just wanted to save it. For me? Ever thought of that? Maybe that's part of the reason you had that lube, eh? Feel yerself in me? Fuckin' me? Making me yours?"

That's it. I was dreaming. This was Never Never Land and Peter Pan was going to come out and grant me three wishes or, wait, or something like that or something like...uhm, that...

"Talk to me Mikey. Tell me."

"Yeah. Yes...yesssss."

And I felt him. Rub himself against me. He took one of his fingers and dabbled quite a bit of lube, and then turned around to face away from me. Then he put his finger back, and slowly pushed his lubed finger into his hole.

This was torture. Really. Really, the Foot couldn't do anything worse than having me see a horny, ready, and willing Raphie fingering himself right in front of me. And his noises. Loud, harsh! He was doing it on purpose! I know it!  
"How's that, Mikey? Cat got ya tongue, kid? You wanna feel this? Before Donnie, or Leo. It's you. Ya never had anyone fill ya up, and ya never had anyone to fill. You waited for me...is that why?"

My mind was a firestorm and wildfire of feelings. Raphie's scent and musk overflowing me, my cock throbbing and begging to explode, to fill and cum and mate and TAKE. Yes! Yes, I want Raphie. I want to fill Raphie up! Make him moan and scream and cry out my name as I fill him. Me! Not Donnie or Leo or anybody else! Raphie's ass, virgin and tight and sexy as hell. For me! Me! Yes!

"Yes Raphie! I. I want to. Fuck. You. Now. Please. Pretty Please. Sugar Top and. All thaaaat! Please, me, feel, fill you and...and...so gooooood, sexy. Sexy."

"Mmm. Begging. Mind fried. Yer shaking up and down wildly. I think it's about time."

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes...but even with my two brain cells left. I just, I just had to...

"Please just...don't. Don't hurt yourself. Okay, bro? 'Kay?"

And Raph stopped. And turned around, so that he faced me.

"Good to me. Too damn good to me, kid."

And with that, he kissed me hard and hungry as he impaled himself onto my cock. And we both screamed, although for different reasons. I was super worried about Raph, but my mind was also so dazed that I was ready to move up into that...oooo myyyyy gooooood, god, god...and...

Tight, warm, hot, Raphie!

"Just...just a minute, okay?"

I nodded my head. I didn't want to hurt him!

But he must be a mindreader, because Raph leaned down and said:  
"You feel good Mikey. Damn good. How's it feel to ya?"

I Know the guy was trying to make me feel better, since that must have stung like hell! But I was so out of it I could just answer him honestly.

"Wonderful. Good. Tight and warm and...you. All yoooooou."

I could see Raph lean his hand back, and Uh!

Uh! Uuuuh! UUUUh! The. Nunchuck. In. In! IIIIIn!

He was sliding it in and out of me with one hand, and with his other he lifted himself up a bit. And then did a little slide down onto me.

Oh! Yeah. Awesome, awesome, awesome!

My cock felt alive, pulsing, and throbbing inside Raphie-boy. He began riding me, slowly sliding himself up and down onto me. All the while, his hand kept pushing and sliding that nunchuck deeper and deeper into me.

And I looked up, and there was Raph. Moaning, looking down at me, and me filling him up. Again. And again. And again.

"Ya love this? Thought about this a lot? Gonna make ya cum. Fill me up, deep. Mmm, yeah, deep inside me. Fill me up, right kid? Yer gonna fill me up good with yer cum? Make me yours, like a good boy should, right?"

Holy shit! I was now thrusting my hips up to meet his own. My cock was pushing deeper, filling my Raphie up again and again. Dirty talk, nunchucks hitting my prostate over and over again, and with a certain thrust I hear Raph cry out.

Yeah. His special spot. I want to hear that cry again! I want to hear Raphie moan again. For me. Cause of me! I want to cum inside him. Claim him. Watch him cum!

"Ra-Ra-Raaaaaaphiee! Touch, tou-touch yourself. Please! Please! Str-stroooke yourself for me. Cum with me. Please. 

Yes! And. Watch you cum and I cum and fill, fill, fiiiiiil yoooou uuuup. UP. Up, Up!"

Yes, he was doing it! He was stroking himself, his cock hard and thick and beautiful. His precum was splattering all over my plastron and I loved. I loved everything Raphie was doing, everything he did today, everything. Everything!

"Yesss. Yeah Mikey. Stroke for ya. Cum for ya. And yer gonna cum for me. Cum for me Mikey. Fuck me. Fuck me Hard. Fast. Now!"

Yes! Yes, Master! His noises! His tightness wrapped around my cock as I thrust and fucked him. I was fucking Raph. 

Actually fucking him. Something I never thought would happen and it's happening for real. And it's better than I could have ever thought. Or felt. Or. And. Nunchucks hitting me, my cock hitting him, and...and...

Staring at him, seeing him stroke himself, feeling him ride me up and down. Again and again! Yes! He was my God now. Master, everything, anything! I want to be in his bed every night! I want to do whatever he wants. This plan of his! 

Perfect, and perfect, and, he, and...and Aw, Aw! Aw! Awwwww! I'll do whatever. I'd wear panties and long, white 'fuck me' socks and skirts and lipstick if he wanted to. I'd let him take me in the middle of the dojo in front of everybody. I want to feel him inside me! Fuck me! Take me! Anything, anythiiiing!

My cock, friction, inside. Me-inside-him. Yes, cum, Cum, CUUUUUm!

"Awwwwww YESSSSSS CUM. CUM RAPHIE, MAS-TER, ANYTHING. Just Cum, make me me meeeee cuuuum, You, cum and. Want, fuck me. Promise, you, me. Take me, and...c-cum-cuuuuuuumiiiiing Raph! Raph! RAAAAAPPPPPHIE!"

And the most intense explosion and orgasm ripped out of my soul and...

Every! Single! Essence of Me shot straight into this sexy, unbelievable body on top of me. The nunchucks hits my prostate which milked every drop of my hot cum deep inside him.

I felt it all! Raph's wonderful warmth and wetness of cum shooting across my plastron, and shots of it coating parts of my face. My ass tightening around that new toy inside me! Every drop of me being milked into...Raphie.

I'm filling Raphie up! I'm seeing and feeling Raphie cum, he's staring at me as shudders and trembles go throughout his body as I mark him. Claimed him!

"Best! Best! Raphie, soooo goodie, nookie and, mmmmmm Raphie, I think I got fllmmmmmpshhh..."

 

*Snores. Snores. And More Snores.*

 

(Raph's POV)

Whoa. Wow! Damn. I could still feel Mikey filling me up but, heh, mission accomplished.

Kid's out cold. But I gotta say, he probably had the biggest smile that I'd ever seen on the guy.

It did hurt like a bitch going down onto him, and yeah I know it was stupid. But blowing his mind up like that?

Yes, it was pretty fuckin' worth it, heh.

I ease up, and shiver as I feel bits of Mikey's cum ease out of me. It was different. Weird...but...

I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't mind feeling that again. But, I definitely know what's happening next time.

I pull the nunchuck slowly out of him, and toss them in the bag. Get them cleaned later. Making a quick trip to the bathroom, I almost bust my ass since my own legs were weak.

Shit! That really was intense. Grabbing some towels, I cleaned myself up as well as cleaned Mikey up. Wanted to make sure he go tucked in okay back into his shell, and then began untying him.

Hmm. It'll sound weird, but Mikey was as limp as a ragdoll. And for some reason, that was undeniably sexy. A limp, flexible Mikey, to do with as I pleased. 

Okay, ease up Raph.

But it was easy to slip into bed. Man! He really was out of it. But placing his rag-doll like body face down and onto my chest, it was the soft noises of content coming from Mikey that made me smile.

As I closed my eyes, I could only guess what Mikey was going to say tomorrow, after literally blacking out while in the middle of trying, and I do mean Trying, to talk to me.

He'd probably give what we did a name of something, like "The Raphie Way" or somethin'.

Of course, heh, I could always give him a repeat.


	14. Perfect

Chapter 14

 

(Raph's POV)

My face presses deeply into the pillow as my eyes slowly open up. Damn, what a night. I stretch my legs out, as I can hear a few pops echo through the room. Looking down, I can see that Mikey is still sleepin' pretty damn peacefully. My hand presses over his plastron, and I give a long & slow caress up and down.

Hmm. I press a bit harder, trying to see if he'd wake up. But instead, he just moves his head a tiny bit back and forth. And he still has that smile on his face from last night.

Well, might as well get a quick shower before the kid wakes up. Who knows, maybe we'll have a repeat of yesterday or such?

*20 minutes later*

Damn! Maybe I'll drag his ass in here to dis damn shower. This time I'LL be the one ta 'Clean' him up.  
As I got back in the room...I swear the kid didn't move a muscle. Better at least wake him up for breakfast.

"Hey, c'mon bro. Time to eat."

I nudge him a few times, and he just kept sleepin.' I nudge a bit harder, thought for a sec, and then leaned down and kissed him. Hard!

I figure it'd get a big reaction. Like a 'eyes poppin' out' or even some giggles and shit from Mikey.  
What'd I get instead? A few murmurs, and Mikey softly nuzzling against me. I looked at his arms, and saw them go up but then drop down fast like a sack of potatoes.

And that happened not once, but three times.

"Hey? What's up, Mikey? C'mon, get yer butt up."

I was ready to head out of the room to at least try to figure what we were gonna be eating that morning, but...

"Nooooooo."

It came out like long, drawn out, but soft moan. Turning around, Mikey's eyes were just slightly open. He put his arms up, like a baby wantin' his momma to pick him up or something.

"No leave. Raph, mmmm."

Da fuck? He can't seriously still be that brain dead from last night.  
Heh. Hehehehe.

Walking over, I sat down next to Mikey. The kid immediately slid over...well, tried to slide over...and wrapped his arms around me. His face buried into my neck and his body slip over my lap.

"Mmm, good now."

Ah no. He's not falling asleep on my lap. I ain't fuckin' Santa Claus.  
And shit, he fell asleep.

Now what?

*1 Hour Later*

I'm seriously thinkin' of tossing his ass to the bed. Or put him to a face full of Cold Shower Sprayin'.

On the other hand...knowin' that I was the one that made Mikey so Brain Dead was pretty damn cool. I know Mikey had fooled around a bit with Leo & Donnie before, but I sure as hell don't remember Mikey ever actin' like this after one of them 'nights'.

And besides, if I dumped him and left, I'd feel like an asshole.

But god damn it, I ain't gonna be here all day. I'm hungry!

Aw, fuck it! You owe me a shitload for this, Mikey.

I pick Mikey up, sort of like what a guy would do for his bride during their honeymoon, and Finally head towards the kitchen. Finding the nearest chair, I sit him down and try to gently put his head onto the table.

"Now don't fall off or such, k?"

Yeah, kid still couldn't hear me. Still in La La Land or whatever.

The kitchen didn't have too much left. It made sense, it's not like Casey & April live here 24/7. I guess Mikey does think ahead, and I gotta give him credit for that.

Although I wonder, did he pick this stuff up before or after kidnappin' my ass. I could just imagine knocking me out in the van, then going to April & Casey's and going, "Hey, can I borrow some Eggs, some cereal, and some other food Dude!"

Or however the hell he'd say it...actually, I could imagine Mikey doing that.

But nah, not much left here but cereal. Eh, cereal's good enough. Of course he had to get Fruity Pebbles. Never grows up.

Well, that ain't such a bad thing. I can't help but turn around and look at Mikey. His face isn't completely down, but it's to the side and facing me. And he still hasn't wiped that smile off his face.

I walk up to him and glide my hand across it. Soft murmurs and moans, and it's easy to see that they're moans of pleasure, came out of the kid's mouth as I caressed his cheek. Sliding over his shoulder, my hand smoothed up and down his shell. Sometimes we can feel a bit of vibratin' from our shells. Not huge, and not extreme. But a little bit.

How the fuck did I get so lucky?

Great, now his stupid smile is growing onto me.

I go back and grab the cereal, poor me as much as I can...and of course, no milk. Great! Guess I'll just eat it dry.  
After finally sitting down and taking a few spoonfuls, I just couldn't help but think. Hasn't even been close to a week, and so much has been changing.

I look back at my wound, which is thankfully healing pretty fast. We always take advantage of that kinda stuff. We go out. Fight. Ya never really wanna think about the fact that you, or someone else, may never get back home. Heh, guess my family would say I'm pessimistic. More of a 'realist', least I think that's the right word for it. I can still feel how rough the ground was, when I was bleedin'. My knees had crumpled down, my brain broke apart like a jigsaw puzzle and random shit was comin' outta my head. Bodies of Purple Dragons burnin', blood flowin', cries and shouts of  
my brothers during all the times we'd fight against 'the next bad guy'...

Part of me, at that time, thought, "If I died, would it have been fine?"

Was it me wanting to 'cop out'? Tired of being scared, or losin' it, or my mind playin' games which were like a mix of 'This is Your Life' and 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?'

Was it me being selfish, or being pissed at my bros being happy when I wasn't? Then the other side going, "Well, do something" and then figuring out the dozens of stuff I could do to not fuck it up.

I snapped out of it when a body slid onto me and lazily slid onto my lap. Mikey's body straddled me while facing me.   
Sitting on my thighs, he wrapped his legs around both my body and the back side of the chair. And he did the same thing with his arms. Pressing his face to the right side of my neck, I could just hear him sniffing, moaning, and churring.

"So...ya awake now, Mikey or what?"

Mikey's blue eyes drifted up to me, and they had a glazed look. Leaning in, he just nuzzled one side of my face, then leaned over and nuzzled the other side. Mikey softly leaned down and left a trail of soft kisses, before settling his face back to the crook of my neck.

Mikey's legs somewhat tightened around me, and we both moaned at the friction of our hips pressed together. sometimes his legs would drift down and just rub back and forth against mine, before wrapping around me (and the chair again).

And it took forever for Mikey to actually ANSWER me.

"Perrrrfeeect."

Mikey leaned up and kissed me, gently across the lips. His arms, still wobbly and somewhat shaky, held my face.

I swear, his smile beamed even more than before, and Mikey's eyes only opened a tad more than what they were before...and then he whispered:

"Mmm. Raaaaaphiiie. You. Perrrfeeeeect."

And then nuzzled his face back to me, this time against my plastron. And...and...

He did it again!

The kid fell asleep on me again, and I can't reach the damn bowl of cereal.

"You gotta be kiddin'?"

As I stare down at Mikey, sudden lumps went into my throat. The warmth of Mikey's body was like a blanket that I never wanted to pull off. His words, I mean, hell.

Ain't never been called 'Perfect' before. Hothead. Psycho. Asshole.

But perfect?

I stare down at Mikey, with his body pretty much glomped onto mine while I was still in this chair. And he's clinging to me, like I was some kinda lifeline that he couldn't let go.

His look, and the tone of his voice...I'll be honest, I ain't perfect. Not by a long shot. But the kid seems to think so. And Mikey meant it.

He meant it!

Hmm. Life gives ya twist and turns. Ups and downs. So far, the nightmares have eased down. But even I know that they'll pop up again, sooner or later. There will be fights. Arguments. Battles. Life & death stuff.

But it's for these moments. Hell, the week so far has been da best in my life. But this moment?

I ignore the wetness slowly seepin' outta my eyes and just decide to enjoy the moment.

Smiling, my arms circle around Mikey's body. My left hand gives slow, soothing strokes against his shell while my right hand fondles and caresses the back of his head.

Well, there's three things I know, as of right now.

One, I was gonna pay Mikey back for this. And finally give him what we both been wanting, hehe.

Two, a Brain Dead Mikey is something I can get used ta...

And three? I'm glad I'm alive. Otherwise, I'd be missing out on moments like this one.

I give soft kiss to the top of Mikey's head, which causes him to push both his hips as well as the rest of his body closer to me.

"Mmmm, mmmmmm."

Seems that's all the talkin' I was gonna be gettin' outta Mikey right now.

Heh. Yeah. 

Pretty damn Perfect.


	15. Mind-Numbing Surprises

Chapter 15 

(Raph POV)

I couldn't help but keep touching the kid. Mikey's head was lulled back. His body so easy to maneuver into whatever place I wanted to. Pressing his body up on top of the table, I could help but groan softly as I spread the kid's legs. And he seemed to willing, looking up at me with glazed eyes while that purr kept flowin' through his body.

Thinking and smiling at what was about to happen, I lean over and softly kiss him. My mouth glided over his, and my tongue lapped up the upper and bottom parts of his mouth softly. A low growl came outta me and seemed to go straight into him, as Mikey's body shuddered and a few breaths harshly came outta his mouth.

Sliding off of him, I could hear that Mikey was on the verge of a big 'pout' fest.

"Shush, ya lil' Nympho. Be right back. You just stay right there. Just, like, that."

And it was a hell of a sight, a numbed Mikey with his legs spread out and those blue eyes staring up at me with a type of hunger that I usually saw in myself when I looked in the mirror.

Heading towards the fridge, I couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed Mikey had picked up some nice stuff before heading up here with me. Collecting some of it, I slowly walked back towards the table and settled myself between Mikey's legs.

One by one, and going slow on purpose so that the kid could watch every move that I made, I plopped each of dem down.  
Some cherries and strawberries. Whipped Cream Can with a Nozzle. Some Vanilla Syrup...  
Vanilla syrup? vanilla?

"Vanilla, Mikey? No chocolate?"

"Mmmm, vanilla goood. Out of chocoffffff..."

I couldn't help but snort as Mikey's 'braindeadness' was easin' him into slumberland.

Well...

"Whoa! Raph!"

Oh yeah. Did I forget the cold, red popsicle from the freezer? Still in the packaging, but that cold hitting an inner thigh is gonna wake yer ass up real quick.

"Hey. Don't want ya fallin' asleep on me. Let's face it...you don't wanna fall asleep from this either."  
Before I decided to use any of dis stuff on him, I couldn't help but try something. Especially seein' how close his head was to the end of the table.

Walking around, I gently eased his body so that his head was just hanging off of it. Easing down onto my knees, I studied the kid's face. With his face upside down now, all Mikey could do was just stare up at me as I leaned over and kissed him.

Between kisses, I couldn't help but mumble stuff from outta my throat. To be honest, I still don't know where all of this 'dirty talkin' stuff was coming from. Not like I planned on it. It just seemed like the more I did it, the louder moans I'd get. Or the more Mikey's cock would harden, or the harsher his pantin' would get.

"Tastin' good Mikey. Gonna have a good breakfast right here. So tell me Mikey. Say it. Whatcha want to eat? What ya hungry for?"

Figured it'd be the easiest way to see on what food ta start with...

And it was different kissin' Mikey this way. Easier to just lean down and suckle on his neck, right below his mouth. 

My hands holding and cupping his head. Don't need the kid messin' up his neck just cause of this. My tongue slips into his mouth, and I drag it across the bottom of his mouth which makes the kid purr even louder.

"Nice purrs ya got there Mikey."

"Chuuuurrrrs. Called, churrrrrrs. Do-donnie called them. That. It."

Churrs, huh. Don't know what the difference is between that and purrin', but whatever.

"You."

Huh?

"What, Mikey?"

"You...taste...you. Want."

Oh. Oh! Damn!

"Uhm, like 'dis?"

I could see Mikey nod, almost a bit too quickly or eagerly. Or both.

"Ya sure?"

Mikey lifted his head up and nuzzled across my left cheek, and I got another nod from the kid.  
Hell, don't get me wrong. The idea of fuckin' Mikey's mouth while his legs were spread on a table and his face was upside down for me to see in all of its' glory was pretty damn Hot and Sexy. But...

"Just don't wanna choke ya, or hurt ya or stuff like that."

Mikey just stared up at me, his blue eyes staring straight into mine. Then a smile crossed his face and his right hand stretched out.

"Gim...Gimme Pen. Pen!"

Uh, okay. Proppin' his head back up so that his neck could relax for a bit, I walk on over and grab a pen. Let's see what the deal is with this.

After giving it to him, Mikey slightly sat up.

"Simple. If I click on it, that'll be the sign stop. If I don't, you keep going. Okay?"

Huh. Seemed simple enough.

"Kay bro. So, uh, how ya wanna do this. Like, me straddlin' ya? Or to the side...oh, uhm..."

I hated fumbling like dis, but gimme a damn break. Ain't like I'm an expert or had months of experience with this stuff.

But I got my answer quick when Mikey shuffled back, letting his head fall slightly back and off of the table. So pretty much, the same position I had him in earlier.

"Heh, ya know Mikey? Kept callin' ya a Nympho just for fun. Now I'm thinkin' ya really are one."

"Mmm. Know you are, but what am I?"

Shakin' my head, I walk back so that I'm not standing in front of Mikey's upside down face. Leaning forward, I press my slit across Mikey's face. I can't help but shiver when loud gasps come out of my baby bro and they flow over my slit. Pressing a bit harder, I feel the kid's tongue licking and sliding back and forth across my slit. I knew it wouldn't take long for me to drop down, considering the view that I was having right now.

As soon as I did drop down, Mikey hungrily placed my cock into his mouth. Taking a deep breath, I couldn't help but lean over and grasp my hand on the table. My fingers clenched against the table, each hand on either side of Mikey's body. My eyes darted to that pen in his hand, but nothing so far.

Good, cause looking down and seeing Mikey swallow my shaft inch by inch is pretty fuckin' fantastic.

My hips move a little at first. Deep sniffs and gulps of air come from Mikey down below, as I feel his tongue curl across my shaft. Moans are escapin' my mouth as I feel his tongue twirl across the tip of my cock, as he suckles drop after drop of my precum down into his throat. In this position, I can feel my shaft being pulled deeper into that hot warmth as drips of saliva from Mikey fall from his mouth on ta my thighs.

Pushing my cock up, I feel my precum gloss over the bottom of Mikey's mouth. Suckin' on me like a popsicle, I push a bit more into him while my eyes keep track on that pen that Mikey is holdin' in his hand. And still nothing.  
Moans get louder and louder from the kid as I start rockin' my hips back and forth. I can feel his throat relax more and more, as each inch of me disappears into his sexy mouth.

And I swear my mind is going blank right now, because his licks on my shaft...those nips across the tip of my cock...those noises and moans that seem to be gettin' louder and louder, it makes me so out of it that I push a little too far in and hear a bit of choking sound from down below.

"Shit! Sorry bout that."

But Mikey just shook his head and seemed to push his head further towards me. His left hand bent backwards and guided my body back towards him. Feeding him my cock again, I slowly push as far as he wants me to. I hear some choking sounds again, and I feel like pulling back.

But then the goofball does something that I sure as hell wasn't expectin'. With a huge throw, he lodges the pen across the room and brings both of his hands to my ass. Pulling my hips hard, I feel my cock disappear all the way into his mouth.

God damn! Fuck, Me.

I can't help but go still, as my hands clench and almost quiver in a death grip on the table in front of me. Some bits of choking are coming from the kid, but he still has his hands pressed on my ass in a pretty firm grip. I can feel his throat relax more and more, and I can't help but raise my eyes when Mikey's cock drops down on its' own.

Damn perverted goofball!

I can't help but have sharp gasps and gusts of air come outta my body. Feeling my entire cock wrapped around that throat of his, and feeling my shaft quiver with the vibes comin' from the moans and gurgles of Mikey down below, my hands shift across the kid's plastron in soothing circles.

I feel the kid's hands rubbing and massaging my ass as he pulls me a bit out of his mouth, then back in again. In, then out. In, then out. I let him set the pace until I get the idea.

My body, like it's having a mind of its' own, starts pumping my shaft in and out of Mikey's jaw. My hands press and caress his plastron as my hips start to fuck Mikey's mouth a bit faster. And a bit harder.

Deeper and deeper I feel my cock flow in and out of his mouth. My precum's flowing down his throat, while drips and drops of his saliva are starting to glisten across my thighs.

I go faster and harder, and it seems that is exactly what Mikey wants because the kid starts massaging my tail with one hand, and the other thumbs over my entrance. squeezing my eyes, I swear that Mikey is trying to fuckin' make me as braindead as he was just 10 minutes ago.

Pumping my cock faster and faster into his throat, I feel me getting closer and closer. Usually I can last longer than this but...fuck! The sounds and gurgles from Mike, who seems to be as turned on as I was about this whole thing, was making me go crazy! And the kid's cock was hard and needy, precum oozing out of his tip, just like mine currently is right now inside this hot mouth that I was fuckin' in a pretty quick pace.

I give hard, deep thrusts of my hips as Mikey was deep-throating my cock. Feeding him my precum over and over again, I can feel Mikey slurping and humming across my shaft. My moans are loud as hell now when I feel his face rubbing against my thighs and the bottom of my plastron when I'm all the way deep inside him. Sometimes he'd want me to hold it right there. It's like he wanted to drown in my scent and enjoy the steady stream of precum that was being milked again and again from my shaft.

Turning so I can see his eyes, those blue eyes of his stare up at me with a delicious hunger. Nodding his head, he eases my hips back and forth. That seemed to be the clue to fuck his mouth as fast and as deep as possible.

That and the pinch that the little twerp gave onto my tail. Dipstick even chuckled about it, and even the vibrations from that made me almost lose it.

Leaning my body as far towards his body as possible, I lick parts of his plastron and draw little circles with my tongue. My hips ease up and down as fast as I can while Mikey continues to deep-throat me. Urging me on with his hands on my ass, I fuck his mouth faster and faster.

Deeper and deeper, now slamming my shaft into his throat which seems to make Mikey's cock pulse and ease out more precum. I could see a nice bit of stream of wetness flowing over the kid's shaft, and I can't help it. I needed to cum and I needed to do it now! Pumping my shaft faster and deeper, I feel myself getting closer as I feel Mikey swallow every drop of precum that was pulsing both through and out of me.

"Oh, fuck. God damn Mikey. Uh! Uh Mikey, yeah!"

My thighs tighten and I grab Mikey's shoulders as I cum hard and deep inside his throat. I cry out loudly as I feel my shaft squirt load after load of hot cum down into Mikey's throat, and I shudder as I feel the goofball swallow it hungrily. Looking down, I can see his throat gulp, that bit of skin rising up and down with each swallow of my seed down into his stomach.

My legs feeling woozy, I start to ease back when Mikey stops me with his hands. Easing my hips slowly, it seems he wanted to drink down every drop of cum that I had inside me. Feeling his tongue scrape softly across my shaft, I slowly ease back until the tip of my cock is resting inside his mouth.

Circling my tip with his lips, Mikey suckles and laps at the head. I can see drips of white, hot cum squeezed out and onto his tongue, which he slowly suckled into his mouth. I can see that Mikey was enjoying my taste, as his churrs rose from his body. Taking my cock into his hands, he keeps fondling and milking my shaft. It seems Mikey was rubbing my seed around his mouth with his own tongue. Taking his head into my hands, I ease it back onto the table so that his neck doesn't get too fucked up from all of this.

But it seemed the nut didn't want to let go of me, so I had to ease up onto the table so that I kneeled right beside his head. I shuddered and churred myself when Mikey gave the bottom of my cock a long, slow lick...from the bottom to the tip.

Taking my cock away from his mouth, I squeeze the last bits of my cum across that cute face that usually haunted my dreams. But now here he was. And I was squeezing the last bits of cum across his smooth cheeks and his kissable lips, all while Mikey's tongue was slurping the taste of my seed from the inside of his mouth.

Slowly wiping the tip of my shaft across his face, I lean down and massage my wetness across his skin. It was like I wanted to mark him after claiming him. Okay, maybe not 'really claiming' him...

That Will come later. Ya better believe that.

But it was like, after fucking Mikey's mouth and cumming deep in his throat, I wanted more. I wanted my musk on him, my scent to flow over him. To let everyone know that he was mine and only mine.

It seemed Mikey and I were on the same wavelength. He leaned into me when I wiped my warm wetness across his cheeks. And his hand leaned down to massage and stroke himself as my scent washed over him. My hands leaned down and rubbed those drops of seed across and against his skin. I couldn't help but churr at the feel of my seed becoming a part of him. Merging with his skin, it made me wish for a split second that Mikey never washed himself off. Just so that not only me, but anyone else would know just who would claim and caress this hot as hell creature below me.

"Mmmm. Best Breakfasssst ever," Churrs. "Goooood milk, Ra-raphie. Good, yessss. Kissies."

Raising his mouth up, I couldn't help but chuckle loudly at Mikey's words as I press my mouth down onto his. I could taste a bit of myself in his mouth, but the naughtiness of it all made waves of shudders flow threw my shell. As my hands roamed up and down Mikey's body, my mouth suckles on the left side of his collar bone as the kid's eyes closed and his moans erupted loudly throughout the room.

Looking back...well, shit.

That damn popsicle looks like it melted into a puddle of nothin' now.

Looking back at Mikey, I smirk and suckle right below Mikey's jawline.

Oh well, we got plenty of popsicles in the fridge. And other stuff to eat.

Kissing Mikey's mouth, I know that I'm addicted to all of the sounds that the kid makes when we're together.

I also know that no matter what I eat next, it ain't gonna taste as good as Mikey does right now.


	16. Tasty Treats

Chapter 16 

(Mikey's POV)

I really wasn't sure what had come over me.  
Heh, 'come' over me. Get it? Because, you see, come like cum and...in my mouth and...well, ahem...

Aaaaanyway.

I guess I thought it was cute that Raphie boy was so worried about me. About being too 'rough' with me. About not wanting to 'hurt' me. But I trust the big guy. I can say that as many times as possible, but I figured showing it can work a lot better.

Besides, it's completely hot when Raph takes control and shows that huge passion that he's got towards me.  
Plus, heh, I was getting pretty addicted to his scent and taste.

And he's sexy, and I mean Sex to the See! Even Leo and Donnie told me as much, but hey...if they are going to act all 'mute and quiet' and be all 'pouty pusses' about it, then I have Nope, Nilch, and Nada problem of going over their heads and getting me some 'Raphie' for myself.

Now, if only my body could move, because Geeze!

If my expectations for Raphie-boy were at one height, the dude blew it out of the ceiling with everything that's happened. I'm still tingling, with my toes still clenching and my body still quivering, from how hot that night was...

And even now! But if Raph thinks he's the only one with 'crazy ideas', wait until he gets a load of some of my ideas. Hehehe. That stuff from earlier was just the touch of the iceberg.

Raph had left for a minute, but then quickly came back. I couldn't help but churr when he hovered on top of me and rubbed my body, up and down with those strong hands. The heat and warmth of his body was like a blanket that I could so see myself snuggling against all day and all night. My eyes couldn't help but flutter. My legs widened as he palmed my shaft, and those same, strong hands slid up and down my cock. Then back and forth...wiping my precum across my tip.

Yep...Leo and Donnie were missing out. Nah, nana, na Naaaah Na!  
I saw the big guy pick up some stuff, but then I shivered as I felt something drag across me. Looking down, it was a strawberry. I could feel it move slowly across my inner thighs, and I couldn't help but softly bite my lower lip.

"Here. Open."

Why did it thrill me to just 'up and do' whatever Raphie said?

Actually...why wouldn't it?

As my mouth opened, I felt him pop a cherry into my mouth. I couldn't help but giggle, since it almost felt like I was having one of those dreams that I didn't want to wake up from anytime soon.

"Suck, then chew. Slowly."

Jeez, Raph and his 'small words, almost Caveman' talk.

"So what? You Tarzan, me Jane?"

It was a little mumbled because of the cherry, but I could see he heard me.

"Yer a smartass, ya know that?"

"Always!"

I couldn't help but smile up at him. It was always fun to play around with my older bro.

"Yeah. We'll see bout that."

I was sooo ready to say something back, but the dude took a bite from the strawberry that was caressing my thighs and then was...painting me?

Up and down my shaft. Slowly.

Twisting it in circles and rings all around my shaft, then up and down. I swear, my breaths both came out and went right back into my lungs. I could feel the juices of the strawberry slowly glide across my skin, and it was enough to make my toes flex and curl at a fast rate.

As I felt it leave my shaft, the cool air moving across my 'certain particulars' made me throb even harder. And before I could squeak something out, I felt myself being engulfed by a warm mouth.

I both couldn't and didn't want to stop the churrs that were coming out of my throat, as I felt Raphie boy slowly lick and suckle me. I could feel his throat swallowing the bits of juice from the fruit he had just glided over my skin. I knew that he was drinking a mix of both strawberry juice and my precum, and...

"Oh my God!"

As he slowly licked and wrapped his tongue around me, I could feel the half eaten strawberry dancing around my hole. 

He slowly pushed it against me, and I couldn't help but move my hips up and down on it. I could feel the wetness being softly pressed around my hole, and Raph's strong sucks were definitely getting some high pitched, short moans from my mouth.

I swear, I thought my sort of 'sex drive' had been in high gear. It wasn't until Raph that I realized, it hadn't even started.

I'm sure I looked slutty, girlish, like a pansy...with my legs spread wide, my hips rocking up and down along that wetness of the fruit while my brother was licking every drop of strawberry juice from my shaft...

Now ask me if I care!

Even if Leo had come in right now, and ordered me to stop or else, then I would have just gladly taken Raph and locked him inside my bedroom.

As my eyes fluttered more and more, I could feel Raphie's mouth leave my cock. I was ready to moan and groan like a baby (and hey, if I'm the baby brother, then why not?), but then I felt that half-bitten strawberry caressing over my tip. I couldn't stop the shudders that were going up my arms and shoulders.

I looked down and saw Raph just stare at me with those eyes. Hungry eyes that I swear, if I had a bit less control, would have made me cum right then and there. He took the strawberry and continued caressing my tip, as his other hand pumped me. I could see drips and drops of my precum flow over the strawberry.

Raph moved it around, making sure that my precum glided over each spot, before he lifted it off. He then squeezed some drops of juice onto my shaft and gobbled me up real quick and real swift.

Sucking me hard and fast, I had let out a strangled cry. But he wrapped his hand around my shaft, stopping my orgasm from happening.

"Ooo...meanie!"

Of course, he had to chuckle. I was, yet again, ready to say something before he came up to me. Face to face. Taking the strawberry, coated with my wetness, he slowly took a big bite out of it. My eyes, seemingly hypnotized, just watched his tongue and mouth work and swallow the bit of fruit. I could see his tongue curling around my drops of precum, and my thighs clenched at knowing that my brother was slowly swallowing my taste.

"Open up."

Once again, it was like he was mind controlling me. The schemer! Well, I'll just let him...this time.

Yeah, here I am trying to pretend that it was actually a choice. A choice not to listen to Raph's words. To not follow his orders. To not be turned on by his scent, his deep voice, his rough hands that seemed to mold my skin to his liking.

Yeah, I might as well choose Not to Breathe.

I opened my mouth, and Raph slowly placed the last bits of the strawberry onto my tongue. I could taste the hints and drops of my own precum, as it made connection with my tongue. The fire, passion, and lust in Raph's eyes made me chew and swallow the fruit as slowly as possible. I could taste the mixture of sweetness from both the strawberry and my own nectar, as Raph lustfully watched my mouth like a hawk. And all I could do was watch him back. I guess, like someone would feel if they were hypnotized or something like that.

But before I could think of something smartass to say to him, or something slutty to get his hormones even more into overdrive, I gasped. I could feel something small slowly gliding inside of me. What the heck is that?

And with a strong pull, he used his left arm to pull my mouth up to his, ravaging me with kisses and suckles. I could feel his tongue slide into my mouth, softly licking and lapping at the tiny bits of fruit that I hadn't swallowed yet. My tongue and his were not only enjoying the sweet juices of the strawberry, but my own 'creamy goodness' as well, hehe.

And then it started! A guttural chain of cries and moans that were getting higher and higher in my throat yet being swallowed up by Raph's kisses. I could feel my insides being filled up. Not really liquid. Not really solid. Not really...

Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoooooa!

Raph's hand pressed my mouth even further against his, as the small nozzle of the whipped cream lightly pressed in and out of my hole. My legs and thighs shook as I felt the whip cream fill me up over and over again. Sometimes, I could have sworn that I had already been filled up. But it just kept going and going!

"Ra-ra-Raaaaaph."

"Just feel it. Let it fill ya up in that nice. Sexy. Tight ass of yours, Mikey."

His mouth began nipping my lips, and he slid his tongue across the left side of my neck while my head could only fall back like a lead balloon.

My legs were spread out as wide as possible, before I felt a quick pop from my bottom. Yes, I called it a bottom!

I felt Raphie-boy lift my legs onto his shoulders, and then pushed them forward. Pretty much towards me, even so that the bottom part of my shell was lifted off of the table.

"Yer legs. Hold them. Trust me."

Damn that smile. Actually, hell yes that smile!

My stupid arms could barely lift up, but I was able to hold my legs back. Barely.

But my brain started melting when I felt his tongue caress my hole. Long, drawn out moans and cries of his name kept erupting from me like a volcano as I felt Raph push his tongue and start lapping and licking up the whipped cream.

First, he licked up and down the crease of my ass slowly, dragging his tongue back and forth to catch any bits of whipped cream that might have dripped down. And then he slowly pushed into me, mumbling about how good it all tasted.

The hints of strawberry juice from when he was rubbing on my hole from before, the large amounts of whipped cream that was making my bottom quiver and shake, and me.

"Ya do taste good, kid. Hell of a treat that I've been dyin' to have. Yer ass makes a good plate ta eat off of, ya know?"

'Dude, you're really barking up the wrong tree if you think you're going to be getting any answers from me that would make some type of sense.'

Even more so when he pushed into me a bit harder, wiggling his tongue back and forth and then swirling in as wide of a circle as possible. I could feel Raph's tongue slowly thrust up and then drag backwards and out of my hole. It was like he was scraping the whipped cream from deep in me.

Wait, forget 'like'. He was eating me, in more ways than one. And his tongue, curling in circles within me while I heard his grunts and noises of hunger and 'swallows' that were seriously turning my cock more and more into stone...I can't hold my legs any longer!

But I swear, me and him have some type of 'psychic stuff' going on. Because as soon as I let go, there were his hands. Those wonderful, dark green paws of his that could mold me into any shape he wanted right now. And I'd be begging for more.

Holding my legs up, all I could do was put my head back and relentlessly coo and cry out words like "Fuck", "Mmm",   
"Damn", "Raphie"...and I'm sure there are others but I'm not even remembering half of them right now.

And then I couldn't help but chuckle uncontrollably. This was so unreal for me, so much like the dirty fantasies that played throughout my mind on those lonely nights...

Nights that I wanted a certain big, deep voiced, dark greened turtle under my blankie with me. And I could have been feeling all of this sooner! A lot sooner, like months and such ago!

I look down, and I just enter into sort of a daze. Is this what they call 'bliss'? I watched as Raph turned his body to the side. With his left arm, he pressed my legs further towards me. He was, like, holding them there so that I didn't move. His other hand rubbed and stroked my tail, and the new position left my hole absolutely open for him.   
Diving into me, I cried out even louder, to the point that the countless cries were just deafening the room.

I could literally feel him clean every, single drop of that cream from deep inside me. And...and...

I want this. All the time. Stuff like this. This day! This week so far! I want...

I want Raph. Alone. It was like a door that was written 'Selfish' was opening up. Nah, scratch that. The door was kicked down and there I was standing behind it, and Raph was on the other side of that door.

Wait. Wait...what am I thinking? I know Leo and Donnie meant well. And it wasn't just 'their' fault, it was all of ours. I have a mind of my own, despite what some may think.

But why was I not caring? Why was I screaming in my head 'screw it' and wanting to plan every prank, strategy, plea bargain, word, phrase, lie, cheat, or thought that would lead to Raph being mine and mine alone. For me, and no one else! Not Leo. Not Donnie...not. Not...

Shit, my God! Oooo my brain is playing the game of Twister inside and I'm loving it. I was so dazed out that it took me a minute to hear Raph speaking to me.

"Hey, Mikey!"

"Huh?"

"Huh? Heh, so that's 'I'm Mr. Smartass, Always!' eh? 'Huh?' Ya still with me, kid?"

My eyes just glossed over Raph's, and I could see that grin on his face. But it was...a nice grin. A grin that told that he wasn't just trying to make fun of me, or treat me like I'm beneath him (well, okay I'm kinda literally beneath him, but you know what I mean!) I know I'm not as smart as Donny. And I know I'm not as serious as Leo.  
Part of me thinks maybe that's why me and him could get so close. Why I want to be even closer to him than I've been to anybody, and vice versa. In a way, we're sort of the black sheeps of our family.

Leo is the sort of the Perfect, Dutiful son. Top Ninja and Leader. Don is the Genius Scientist and Doctor. Ready to fix us up or create a gadget with a stick of gum and a lighter. Both are guys that a parent can look at and go "I'm so Proud."

As for us? I'm the jokester, he's the rebel.

I 'never take anything seriously.' He 'only thinks for himself.'

We're quote 'Not the thinkers', but we're almost like 'the not the good Enoughs.'

But I like to think of us as sort of the Underdogs. The surprises, with more stuff to us than other folks would think.

I guess that's why the Battle Nexus Championship meant so much to me. It was me finally winning at something. I at least had that.

But what did Raph have?

"Hey kid, ya okay? I was askin' ya, ya still with me?"

Me. He had me...

I couldn't help but answer the only way I could. Honestly.

"All - *swallows* ways, Raph. Always."

And I could see those eyes of his glisten. Just for a second, but it made all the difference to me.

"Ya big sap."

And with that, he leaned up and kissed me. Much softer, much tamer. But that didn't mean it wasn't nicer.

"Mmmm...I think you, *breathes deeply* you like me, sa-sap-p-py."

I'm sure he could tell just how out of breath I was getting.

"Yeah. Don't change. Neva."

And those soft kisses that were now dancing across my neck, I couldn't help but close my eyes. I didn't care if I hadn't 'cum' or whatever else. This just felt so nice. So sweet. So...

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Cold!

"Shiiiit, Ra-Raph! What, what the..."

Shushing me, I saw his hand rise up and I found out the culprit.

A popsicle. A red popsicle.

"I never said we were done, goofball. I'm still hungry, I'm still eatin', and you're still a damn good table. So tough!"

I studied as Raph slowly began suckling on the popsicle. My tongue sort of matched his movements, as I watched his tongue slowly drag and slide up and down. Small hints of the popsicle were dripping onto his tongue. And when he took it out of his mouth and started painting my thighs...

Nah. Nah! No way!

Ye-Ye-Yesssssss Waaaaaay. Ah, Ah!

Have you ever had someone slowly push a cold popsicle into you! Well, maybe you should then!

Even though every fiber of my body was ready to jump right off the table and run in a madcap dash across the farm, with 'Mr Pop' here chasing me with a red popsicle in his hand.

Feeling it slide, slowly in and out of me, was so kinky and unique and out there that it was sooooo hot!

I felt Raph stroke my cock slowly up and down, getting me hard again. The 'out of the blue' element of a cold popsicle against your bottom can kind of 'deflate' some things. But with Raph's warm and precise hands working my shaft back up to it's hard roots, and the feeling of that popsicle slowly melting inside me, I knew I was getting close.

And Raph knew that. He just slid that popsicle a bit faster and a bit harder, stretching me. I could literally feel the popsicle inside me get somewhat smaller, as he plunged it harder and faster into my hungry hole.

"Damn Mikey, yer ass is so hot it's melting this right to its' core. Guess it just proves that when I say yer ass is hot, I ain't just making that up."

'Raph, please...please let ME do the jokes. Bad and Good.'

And as fast as possible, I could feel Raphie stroke my shaft up and down. He just knew the right twists and turns as my hips couldn't help but thrust into his hand.

"And ya know what, Mikey?"

His other hand slid the popsicle even deeper now, hitting that spot deep within me as the juices slid across and caressed my sweet spot.

"Tonight, yer mine. No more waiting. And you want that, don't ya? Want your Raphie to fuck ya. Take ya. Breed this sexy, tight ass of yours. Right?"

Yes. Yes!

"Yes! Yes, Raphie, Yes!"

"Mmm, tell me Mikey. What ya want?"

What did I want? I want to cum! I want to all the dozens and dozens of kinky, weird things that were running in my head right now and do them all with you AND to you! I want to feel right, feel whole! I want...

"I want you Raphie. Want you. Need you. Ta-ta-take me. Mark me and, and, ma-make me yours! Fu-fuuuuuck me!"

"Damn straight. Damn straight!"

And with that, Raph covered his mouth on my cock and suckled me for all he was worth. He slid his mouth as fast as he could, up and down my shaft, swallowing me over and over again as he rammed that popsicle as fast as he could into me. The melted drops of liquid were now flowing through me like a tiny river and...and...

"Raph, I'm c-cuuuum-m-miiing! Yes! Yes!"

And I swear, my body went into a seizure as my legs kicked up from the power of that orgasm. I could literally feel Raph milk every drop from my body, like he was sucking every bit of strength that I had left. And I hadn't even had that much strength to begin with!

I could feel him swallowing. Licking. Draining every drop of my cum down his throat, and it was so awesome that I literally couldn't stop shaking my arms or legs. After he lapped up the last bits of my cream, I felt him ease off the table and take me with him. He literally had to drag me to the couch.

He had lied down first. Well, sort of half sitting up and half lying down. He pulled me into his lap, so that I faced away from him but I was in between his legs. His thick arms pulled my shell towards his carapace and my head sort of settled on his right shoulder.

Looking up, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I saw him staring down at me. Nuzzling my face across his, it was nice to get a soft chuckle out of him.

"Ya alright? It wasn't too much and stuff, was it?"

"Raph. Nope. Nada. And Zip. Just...coooool"

And we both couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy joke.

"Well, coulda been worse. Could have broken that popsicle while it was deep inside ya..."

I couldn't help but churr, and seriously think whether that really would have been so bad, or so good.

"Hey, kid."

He turned my face towards him, and I could see that his eyes had that certain softness. It seemed like, I don't know, some sort of privilege to see that. And I was getting to see it time and time again during our stay here.

"Just, ya know. I do love ya. I mean, not just for all of this but...well. Shit."

Heh, I got what he meant. The sex was great. IS Great. And Awesome. And I know it'll only get better.  
But I knew there was more. I think I always knew that. And I'm pretty positive I knew that about him before he/himself even knew it.

"Raph..."

I knew I was ready to pass out again, so I had to get this out before then. Yes it was going to be sappy. Maybe you'd even throw up because of it. But hey, sometimes the truth is just the truth. Leaning up to his lips, I softly whisper...

"You really are one of a kind. I mean that."

And I swear, that before I passed out, that I could hear the most loving churr that I've ever heard.

And man, what a wonderful sound to sleep to...


	17. The Moment Part 1

Chapter 17

(Raph's POV)

After everything that had been going on during the past, few days...after everything we've been doin' with each other...why was I still kinda nervous?

Well, fine. Kinda would be me lyin' my ass off. I just don't wanna fuck this up.

I really don't. When Mikey had told me that he had never, well, done That before...it was pretty damn surprising.  
He was saving up for me? Damn. I needed dis to go perfect.

And here I was, standing by the doorway, watching as Mikey was literally bouncing up and down the bed. Those damn blue eyes just kept staring at me, like a hawk would do if they were sizing up some prey.

Seems the kid was still somewhat floatin' from the stuff we did this morning. What can I say, countless wet dreams and dirty fantasies sometimes brings the animal, dominatin' part of me. And not only did Mikey never complain, I swear that each time we did something, he was begging me with those eyes to push a little bit more.

The little Nympho.

I couldn't help but smirk at Mikey. Now he was lyin' all the way back, with his feet swayin' back and forth while his fingers drummed over his knees. Like when we were kids, and he was waitin' for Splinter to give him some damn Ice Cream or something...

"So, Mikey. What should we do? Want something?"

He smiled at me, with those blue 'puppy-dog' eyes beckoning me to come over. I couldn't help but do it slowly. Takin' my time. Studying that body, and that skin that was so much lighter than me.

It fit perfectly. Mine was the darkest of all of us. His was the lightest.

I slowly climped onto the bed, in order to size him up. Then I heard him answer my question.

"Hmm, do I want something? Maaaay-Be. Coooould-Be. Miiiight-Be."

And I saw it. Something that I'm guessin' most didn't see. He smiles, but it ain't the right way. I could tell...his eyes. Little ticks on his face. The tiniest glimpses of the smile breakin'.

"Don't."

My 'one-word answer' freezes him. I could see some of the confusion etchin' on his face. He's not gettin' what I mean. When Mikey answers with a 'Huh', it just confirms it even more.

"Dat. The BS smile. If yer nervous, then say it. If yer unsure, then talk it out. But you do that too damn much. Them 'fake smile' shit."

Now I could see Mikey's eyes flowing left to right, not wanting to look at me.

"I'm not! I'm..."

"Hey!"

I cup his face, so that his eyes are lookin' straight at me.

"Ya really love me?"

And that got his attention. It almost looked like I had splashed ice cold water on him. His blue eyes rose up, his body was risin' up to meet mine, his arms were trying to grab my shoulders, and his mouth was ready to motor on at rapid speed.

"Whooooa whoa whoa! Of course I d-"

I softly lean done and cover his mouth. It was probably the softest kiss I ever gave him. When he melted down onto the bed and closed his eyes for a split second, I eased up from his lips.

"Don't lie den. You do that a lot. Sometimes, we ask you stuff. And I damn well know, even if you don't agree with it...or don't like it...you put out that 'fake smile' of yours and go along with it. Just so that we're 'happy' and stuff. But...Just...stop that."

I've never been much for words. Usually I use a fist or something to talk for me. And there's about a hundred things that I wanna say now. Bout how Mikey would sometimes do shit that he doesn't want to so that we 'don't feel bad.'

And I see it, the nervousness creepin' up on his eyes. And I see a smaller smile. Smaller, but it's more of da truth to it.

"Heh, I guess it's just, well, First Time Jitters, Raph. I don't, I mean...I don't-"

"Hey, Mikey. You don't wanna do this, we got all the time in the world and..."

"No!"

Shit! Now the kid is suffocatin' me. Probably the hardest and most fierce kiss that he's ever given me. He's barely letting my lips go while mumbling a few words from his lips.

"Believe me, want this. Want you, like Now and Tonight and Now. I just, I don't want to screw it up."

And...that got me. I just...just couldn't believe it. HE thinks he'd screw this up? He would?

I don't know if I looked confused, angry, pissed off, or all of the above but Mikey noticed something. I couldn't help it, because I just didn't get it.

"You screw up? You?! Ya fuckin' serious?"

And I couldn't help it. I laughed. Long and hard. I looked into those wide, blue eyes and that soft body that was under me, and I had to get up and walk back and forth. I'm sure Mikey was pretty damn confused, but my mind was starting a rampage in my own head. Like a tiny crack in a dam that should not even have a passing glance, but instead brings the whole fucking thing down.

"He thinks he'd screw it up. I mean, Ha Ha Ha! You want ME to be YOUR first, and you're worried that YOU would fuck it up? You know Mikey...ya know..."

Memories, emotions, feelings, and flashes just started erupting throughout my head. How could someone like this kid be worried about himself messin' up, but not scared of me fucking it up?

And that was it. This was going to be not only my first time, but HIS first time. All the stuff that we had done before, it was like a montage of 'Dirty Fantasies Volume 1' that had been collected throughout the years from all of the wet dreams I had flowed throughout my own head. And that's exactly how it had felt like. A fantasy. A dream. Like a whirlwind of fantasies being brought to the real world.

But taking him, to actually take him, was something else. Ya only have one 'first time'. And Mikey doesn't know exactly who he is getting himself messed up with...

He doesn't know the blood and grime that I wiped off my hands and body. The dead at my feet or the smell of burnt flesh, because of me and me alone.

"Raphie? What is it?"

God damn, that voice was soft. I was now sitting on the bed, with my shell towards him, and all I could do was look out the window. He had to know. Whether I be damned, or ruin this fuckin' dream that I was having, he had to know.

"Ya don't know who I really am, ya know?"

I could feel those soft hands petting across my shoulders, and that hot breath ghosting across the back of my neck.

"Ok then, I'll play this game. Just who are you?"

I close my eyes, and feel my hands tighten into fists.

Me? I'm the type that they call Damaged Goods. I'm the type that would flow out some self-pity that would make an 'emo' blush, and yet too chicken shit to admit it. I'm the type that killed and slaughtered the Foot when they joked and laughed about testing on you guys. Using you, or rapin' or murderin' you. I'm the type that killed and would kill again, not giving a fuck if you looked at me crazy if that meant all of you guys were safe. I'm the type that's so fucked up that, week after week, my hands would shake in the bathroom remembering the most fucked up things. Impaling Leo with his own sword, bashing yer skull in with a pipe. I'm the type of guy who don't deserve someone like you who, with his eyes, is tryin' to look into me and see something that ain't there. Someone who ain't worth the trouble. An asshole with bouts of self pity and self loathing that's killed, and can't even promise that I wouldn't do it again to the next bastard who took a shot at you guys.

It was probably the most that I ever talked in my life. Me watching them, me thinkin' about them, fears & worries & doubts. And me, the big & tough turtle, was now feelin' wetness streakin' over my beak. If it couldn't get more pitiful before, it could now.

"That's what I am. Ya only get one, like, true 'first time' Mikey. Leo & Donnie, they make sense. I don't. It just don't make sense with me."

And all I could do was look outside and listen to the silence. Those hands of Mikey's were just frozen on my shoulders. But when they wrapped around my waist, I was confused. And when they pulled me back onto my shell, I was worried. And when those hands pressed gently on my chest, and those blue eyes stared down at me, I was breathless.

"Well, when I said I was nervous about screwing up, I just meant on what the first position should be?"

My blank face was I guess enough answer for him to continue.

"You know, on my back? Me riding you? Doggy style, well I mean, would it be Turtle style? You know, Turtle style? Eh?"

Heh. Hehe. Hehehehehehe.

I leaned my head back and fits of laughter was busting out of my gut. And the scent of Mikey enveloped me when he wrapped me up in his arms. I felt weak, pitiful, d-

"Stop."

I look up at Mikey's face.

"Please? Just, can I hold you Raphie? Just for a bit, like this?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just let him. My head was against his plastron, the the drum of his heartbeat seemed pretty relaxin' to me. Both his arms and legs were wrapping around me, almost like his was tryin' to build some type of cocoon over me.

I could feel soft kisses against my scalp, as that soft skin of his hands sooted over my body.

"I still want you as my first. And honestly, I just love you more, bro."

I was going to say some words, but the kid wasn't having it.

"Would you cry, if you were so evil? Would you save me, like this right here, if you were so bad?" And with that, he kissed my shoulder. The one with the bullet wound from before.

"If you had 'no heart', would you be so scared for us? You know, you were right before. I'm not all about 'smiles' and such. Look at me."

As I stared into those blue eyes, it was hard not to get lost in them.

"See if I'm lying when I say this. If someone was willing to hurt Leo or Donnie, to hurt you, you think I wouldn't do something about that? When you were shot, and I thought those bastards had taken you away from me BECAUSE of me, did you think I didn't want to hunt them all down? Every, single one of them! If I lost you, I would have gone crazy. I really would have, Raphie, and..."

I always hated seeing Mikey cry. But yet again, before I could say anything, he kept going.

"We didn't help either, you know? We left you out. We didn't go up and talk to you, or corner you and make you talk, or anything. We left you alone. I Left you alone, and I promise. I will not leave you alone again, you got that Raphie-boy? You're not damaged goods, you hear me? You're not God Damn Damaged Goods!"

And with that, he started shaking my shoulders. Again and again, repeating it over and over again.

"Say it Raph, say it! Say 'I'm not Damaged Goods'."

"Alright, I'm not Damaged Good."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not fucking Damaged Goods, alright!?"

"Good, now can I have my First Time already or not!"

As we both stared at each other, we couldn't help but let chuckles and soft laughs bubble up. It seemed I wasn't the only one that had certain stuff 'down in the basement', so to speak. And I think we both knew that it wasn't going to be a hundred percent solved at this moment and time. But, this felt good. It felt nice.

"Heh, so ya really want me that bad, eh?"

I figured he's have a smart-ass quote. Or maybe, something pretty nice. But I'd be damned if I thought he'd start fuckin'...well...singin'.

"Tonight it's very clear  
'Cause we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone."

Ho-Ly Shit. The little knucklehead's smilin' didn't seem to stop him from going on.

"Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone."

Of course, him rolling around on top of me didn't help. Neither did me shakin' my head, or grumbling or mumbling or asking what the hell he thought he was doing. Instead, it just made Mikey sing even louder.

"I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love."

"Jesus Christ, Mikey. Yer even sappier than I thought."

But there was no venom in my words. There just couldn't be, not at this moment.

"Hehe, you love me that way."

And I couldn't lie to him. I just couldn't.

"Yeah. I do."

And that seemed to stop the singin', and instead he leaned down and kissed me. Hungry, softly, sensually, wonderfully.

"Raph, there's no one else that I'd rather have this moment with, and I mean that."

"Well, it ain't every night that you get someone ta sing to you."

"Mmm, damn straight."

"Heh, and now you're starting to sound like me."

"Mmm, damn straight."

"Shit, Leo & Donnie are gonna think I've been a bad influence on ya."

"Mmm, damn straight."

"*Huffs* Fuck me."

"Mmm, can I Later?"

And of course, when I look up I had to see some type of devilish in Mikey's face. And as I roll my eyes, he had to go and answer some more:

"Hmm, that's not a nooooo. And I'm pretty perrrrsuasive. But, of course..."

As Mikey switched us around, so that I was on top of him, his last answer made me groan and shiver up and down my entire body.

"Me First, Raphie-Boy."


	18. The Moment Part 2

Chapter 18

 

(Mikey's POV)

It's funny.

From time to time, memories can and usually do drift through my head. I'm sure Donnie would have some kind of 'far out' explanation on it. Maybe he'd dumb it down for me and call it 'spacing out'. Or 'remembering less stressful times before constant battle after battle' with whichever 'bad guy of the week' that we were dealing with...

I can still remember the first thought I had of Raph in that 'special' way. Growing up, we always had to share baths together. Even at the age of 11, it was still a routine and common thing. Water wasn't a rare thing, but it also wasn't something we could use all the time.

Although, that still didn't mean I couldn't fill up water balloons to unleash at my bros, or try to splash every one of them in an act of water warfare.

But the journey from a 'bath' to a 'shower' was a weird one. Usually it would be us in the bathtub, wrestling and grappling with each other while 'trying' to get ourselves clean.

But taking a shower was different. We each could have our own, little place to let the water flow over and sprinkle across our skin. It was cool! Leo and Donnie seemed to take to it just fine. I would stare at them, as Leo made sure to get as precise as possible in his movements to get clean, while Donnie was very specific about his hygiene  
.  
But Raph? It wasn't the first or second time we had all showered, but one day something just clicked. I would look over and see him. Dark skin having water flowing down over muscles that was slowly being defined over time. It wasn't long before that when Raphie had started to really get into the whole 'working out' thing. I would watch the water flow across his face as his eyes closed, and his hands would move slowly and smooth over his plastron and his legs.

There was no precision. No rhyme or reason. It was like a silent dance. Emerald hands would smooth water over himself with feeling. Hands that would press and massage muscle and skin over themselves, as the bulky body would twist slowly yet smoothly in little turns. It let the water rinse and flow over Raph's shell, down his thighs, and huddle across his feet.

I could look down and see toes curl and clench. It was kinda like what mine did when the water danced across my toes. I would look up and see Raph's face. Small smiles, relaxed muscles, and craning of neck that I could stare up and study.

There were quite a few images from my memory that can get drawn up from that, but I remember at that point having a funny feeling under my shell. It's not that I didn't know what was under my own shell. I WAS 11, hello!

But looking at my own brother and feeling that way? It took a bit for me to think about...

Of course, Raph and I have been close ever since kids. I know that, for a while, he was actually more of a cryer.

More so than me? Well, about 50/50. We'd be the crying twins, whild Leo and Don would be the 'pouty' twins.

I think some of us would make fun of him for that, except me. Back then, Raphie boy was never a sarcastic guy. If Leo or Don would pick on me for crying, Raph would stand up for me. And I remember always hugging or snuggling next to him if either of us cried. Probably because back then, he would always let me. Then one day, something changed.  
I am not sure what it was, or what it might have been. Maybe something that I'd never know, but Raph would never cry.   
No matter what Leo or Donnie did, a single tear would never escape. Instead, he'd get angry. He's have those passionate eyes stare at them, or his head would rise a little higher, or he would get more physical with a 'push' or a 'shove'.

It seemed Raphie wanted to be tougher. Stronger. At times I would cry out from a nightmare, thinking that some 'big, bad monster' was going to get me. Raphie-boy would come in, look around, and have some 'words' against the 'big, bad monster.' Sometimes I'd ask if he would stay the night...and he did.  
I couldn't help but smile at some of those memories. And it was even more fun today to cuddle up with the big, 'bad' turtle.  
And wow, that was so long ago. I never did bring up the 'crying' thing. I can't remember the last time he had cried. Well, when Leo got badly hurt, which was natural of all of us to do so. And then his nightmares. Seeing Raph get shot and crying out to see if I was ok, or him in bed and staring up at me like that...the cries made me remember that it was a rare thing to see from Raph.  
The guy's a rock. A big pile of stone that I could rib and throw insults at, and he'd throw them back with the same punch. The same guy that I would throw a prank on, and I know I'll throw pranks on again in the future. I always would joke and kid around that the big guy was a 'softie' underneath. But even joking, I always knew that it was the truth.  
I'm not really sure why I blurted the whole 'I'm scared of screwing up' thing to him. I mean, it's our first time! I can still remember Leo and Donnie inviting me to be a part of their fun. I was nervous about the touches. The gropes and caresses, but it felt nice. It's not that I didn't think of them that way. That I never had fantasies or thoughts on Leo or Donnie. But they never pushed me. Never told me to do stuff that I was unsure about. They would suggest things, give little licks and suckles on places of my body that I had never felt before.

But when more than half of the time, I was thinking of a certain dark-skinned brick house of a turtle. One with a hypnotizing stare, a rumble of a voice that would make me shiver up my shell, hands of muscle and roughness that could make me feel safe in their grasp, and a scent that's both comforting and welcoming...it was tough to do certain things. Let alone want to do certain things. I guess in the movies, the girl would say that they were 'saving themselves' for a special someone.

When I told Leo and Donnie that, they understood. The both of them had something special with the other. Their first time, first night, first love. They knew that I had wanted that with Raph. But how to ask? How to walk up and admit it? How to know whether he would feel the same way or react without disgust?

As for tonight, I've had an awesome time so far with Raphie boy. Getting to know his scent and taste, one which I wanted to experience again really, really soon. Imagining all of the kinks, fantasies, and ideas that I wanted to try on Raph in the future. The secrets we might share with each other. And the first time. Wow, first time of the rest of our lives.

How cool of an idea is that! To do stuff like this with someone you love, over and over again, for years and decades to come! I didn't want to screw up a first time and let that be the memory. Would I chicken out for some reason?   
What's the best position to start at? On top? On bottom? Should it be soft and sensual-like? Or rough and hot and kinky? I mean, hey, I love it either way. And I know Raph could pull both off easily.

At least, to me. A sensual and passionate Raph, and then a dominating and hot Raph. That's like a win/win for me. No wrong answer in my book! But for some reason, me saying that I don't want to screw up set him off.

And I didn't really get it, until he faced away from me. You see! This is what I'm talking about! Sometimes my big mouth will blubber something that I didn't mean or didn't realize, until a lot later. I hear Raph's words, about things that I needed to know about him. Things I needed to understand about him.

Raph started talking. Talking about the nightmares. About how he viewed himself as 'damaged goods'. Damaged Goods? What the hell! This is a guy who could topple baddies across the room, who I can be comfy with during a fight because I know that at least 'Raph was here'...

Who, when I'm having a bad day and I pull on a smile, he just looks at me and shakes his head. Gives me a soft punch on the shoulder and a nod of his head, to see if I was okay and wanted to talk. Someone I can play with, wrestle and laugh after a stress-filled day, who I can bug long enough to get him to play video games with me.

And instead, he's telling me all of these things. He's talking about how I 'shouldn't be with someone like him.' That he's 'this and that', that he wasn't 'good enough for me' and whether my first time should be with him instead of Leo or Donnie.

I know my family thinks I run away from serious situations. And I do, because sometimes it's just stupid. Sometimes, what my family thinks of themselves, is just incredibly stupid. Just like now. Raph talks about how he had a fight with some Foot. Was I a bit taken aback from the 'violence' of how he described it? Sure.

Of course. But the tone of the big guy's voice. The softness of that deep voice of his, a voice that was always cool to hear. The shivers that I saw going up and down his shell, one of pain and regret. Of sadness and despair, like he was saying that he was the Beast while I was the Beauty. What Raph doesn't know is that I'm not always 'sunshine and rainbows' either.

I'm not as dumb as others may think. And I'm not as innocent or blindsided by the world. Just like Raph is not just the 'evil' and angry one. That's why we fit perfect! I'm the light, he's the dark. And under, he's a softie. Under me? A lot of stuff down in the basement, so to speak. If I heard the Foot or someone else threaten my family like that, when I saw Raphie-boy shot and lying their on the ground with blood pooling out...

If Raph could imagine my thoughts during those times. Everyone's got something going on underneath. And Raph, if you were such a 'monster' then you wouldn't be worried about me. You would have just tied me up in the bed, taken me, and be done with it.

Although, the idea of Raph having his way with me while I was tied up and 'helpless' is a pretty Hot idea. One that I need to bring up down the road, hehe.

But what got me, was the trust. Raph is not one to talk. Especially this much. And he didn't go and talk to Casey, to Master Splinter or Leo. He didn't go up and talk to Donnie, about what was going on. What was bothering him. He's talking to me, treating me like an adult. Like an equal!

That's what I wanted. Believe me, a lot of times I like being treated like a kid. Especially if a certain hothead wanted to either 'teach me' or ravage me, then I'll gladly do that all day long. But here, right now, he was telling me to make sure. Make a decision.

I would think after all the days this week, after me tying him up and dragging him all the way up here alone, that he would know the answer. But, it seems that's what part of this relationship will be. He'll get angry and mad and sad.   
I'll be annoying and prankfilled and bouncy. Some days we might switch that up. But I can always be here to reassure him.

I pull him back after he's done talking and just want to hold him. The nightmares he described, the images from before. I can't blame him for being a bit upset by it. I'd be wide awake for days with a teddy bear under one arm, trying to make a game of how long I could keep my eyes open.

But staring into his face, I wanted him. You ever stare into Raph's eyes? It's different from Leo's or Donnie's. I could stare into their eyes and never get lost. But only Raph's. I get dazed. Lost, and I know Raph talks about my blue ones. But doesn't Raph get it?

As we turned over, I mention a few things. About how I want to do 'this and that' to him. And I mean what I say, I can be pretty persuasive. That's the thing about me that he doesn't know. That I'm at least a little bit nervous, although I've showed a bit of it at times. I love how possessive Raph can get on me. Biting me, licking me, telling me what to do. Molding my skin and body with my hands and arms.

But I, at times, feel really and truly possessive about him. Sometimes, I feel this overwelling need and desire to dominate my Hothead. To know how he moans and groans. To tie him up and sex him up for hours. To make him mine and claim him. Breed him. Mark him so that me and no one, and I mean no one, else looks at him or tries to get in between him. So that only I would know his mewls and groans, know his taste and feel, know how it's like between his thighs or what makes him tick.

I blush at that. It's weird. When I think of Leo and Donnie now, I think about how they'd probably want a go at Raph. And it just brings something from deep within me out. That'll be a weird conversation one day with Raph. As for right now though? Raph is on top of me, staring down at me at those eyes.

Fire, passionate, tell-tale eyes that possess me. Raphie boy's eyes say that I'm his, that he want me and only me. 

Right now, in this moment. The deep churr and moan from his throat makes my shell shiver up and down as I feel those large hands grip and caress me slowly up and down. Slow, strong, lust-filled yet love-filled.

Do I get sappy? Yes. Do I get slutty? Yes. Do I care either way? No. It's really hard for me to care when I have someone like Raph staring down at me. My want and need for this has me softly spread my legs, for him to nestle in between me, as I feel his breath ghost across my face.

The dude's kisses are addictive. I'm sure he'd say the same to me, but I really mean it. His tongue caresses my own and he opens my mouth with his lips. Snaking his tongue, I can feel his dance and caress across the upper part of my mouth. Our tongues twirl, as I feel his hands smooth up and down my body. I can feel him caress my hips with make me moan, and then feel his hands grip my butt which just makes me mewl for him.

As our kiss lets up, Raph stares down at me and licks across my neck. Words that I thought before just flip and backflip through my head.

Take me, mark me, breed me, make me yours. Stuff that constant wet dreams and fantasies were filled with. I'm sure I was whispering, but I didn't know what half of those whispers were. But something must have gotten through, as I felt 

Raph softly bit my shoulder. A sharp moan and gasp escaped my lips, followed by a churr that was shuddered through my body.

And then I hear his deep churr, Raph's voice and body over me making my head go through a fog. Thoughts and feelings of this past week. How many times has Raph made my mind explode, break apart, and zonked out. Made my toes curl, my breath caught up, my voice lost in pleasure.

Way more times than I've done to him. And let me tell you, that is going to be fixed. Because after tonight, my slut meter will be fully engaged. Raph has not seen Anything yet from me, because when Mikey is hot and bothered to the 

Extreme...well...I'm going to make sure the hothead's brain will be melted by the time I'm done with him.

Every day. For a week straight. I swear it!

But then I feel Raph's mouth on my slit, and my legs shake and shudder. I groan lowly and loudly as I feel his tongue softly lap at the slit. I look down, and I know that I'm already bulging from what Raph was doing earlier. I feel Raph stick his tongue as far as he can up my slit, and I can feel it softly lapping at the precum already oozing from the tip of me. My eyes close and I gasp, as I feel his hands wrap around my thighs and I look down.

You know how Hot it is to see someone like Raph in between your legs, diving their mouth into your slit and staring up at you, waiting for you to drop down into his mouth while your hands are twirling the blankets under you?

Well, it is seriously hot! I know I whispered about how I wanted to feel him. But then he talked about how he wanted me to 'feel it' and then went back to suckling my slit. That tongue felt soooo good and awesome, as he spread my legs and rubbed the inside of my thighs to relax me, that all I could do was drop down and moan loudly at feeling his mouth over me.

Oh My God! Raphie is sooo good at this. I mean seriously, I still wonder how he learned this from. But I swear, the big guy is going to get it. Because I have a plan. Starting tomorrow, everyday I'm going to wake him up like this.

I know Raphie-boy isn't a fan of Mornings. I'm usually not either. But I'm going to get him worked up, then I'm going to put him into my mouth and make him mine! His moans, groans, gasps, and shudders...mmm I'm going to eat all of that up. And then I'm going to get my Morning Dessert every day. I told you there was a part of me that was possessive. 

And I also talked before about how Raph's scent always gets me going. And Raph's tastes was addicting. Yeah, I'll be the Blowjob King and he'll just be the Prince.

Although damn, the way he's working me in and out of his mouth. The way his tongue twirls around my shaft, lapping up at my precum. Staring down, he's the King right now. And I know his plan, he's going to get me to cum in his mouth so that I'm more 'relaxed'. I pout at him, telling him how I want to feel him too. Maybe a 69 or something?

He just tells me to feel it and keeps going. Ugh, Spoil Sport! I'll get mine sometime though! But I know it's just Raph's way of treating me good. Wanting to spoil me, well he is in for a big surprise when I start spoiling him!

Mmmmm, wow. That mouth is awesome. As my eyes close and I just feel him working me in and out, my mind drifts again. I told you I do that a lot! Considering what was happening right now, of course my peverted mind went back to when I was suckling on Raph.

I can still imagine the taste of the fluid of precum that oozed from the tip of the hothead's shaft. My tongue twirling and lapping it up like it was candy, as I felt the organ disappear into my mouth. I can still hear the moans and groans of the hothead as I sucked up and down, with the emerald, thick thighs shivering and shuddering after each pull and thrust that I gave with my mouth. I can still imagine the taste as that cum him the roof of my mouth, and the salty yet sweet taste of that cum as I was milking every last drop of it into my mouth. And the power and control, of making your lover cum for him was as intoxicating as the taste itself.

I knew I was getting close, until I gasped and moaned "Raphie" loudly and my entire body shuddered. I emptied the contents of my shaft into his mouth, as I felt the hothead gulp and suck every drop from me. I could feel his hand pumping me up and down, getting every drop of me, while my body relaxed and melted into the bed. I know that my legs are spread pretty widely, as I mumble something about 'lube' and 'drawer' and 'over there' and 'now.'

Hey, I waited how long for this? I didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted to feel Raph, to join with him. I know, that's a weird way of putting it.

"Join with him."

But, it felt like this would make it that more real. The stuff before was immensely fun, creative, and sensual as anything. And I was going to show Raph a lot more, because he hasn't seen Nothing Yet from the Mikester on that front.

As he turned me face down, I was fine with letting him position me in anyway I wanted. I trusted him. Whispering things to me that made me smile and mewl, I could hear him grab the lube and pop the top of the lid off.

I'm sure my tail was wiggling back and forth like crazy, since I felt the meanie lean down and suckle me. That will get a loud groan out of you, as I softly bit at the pillow covering my face and let out a long groan.

Feeling his tongue lick across my tail, I felt him drag his tongue up and across my puckered opening. Giving teasing licks across, I felt him softly lick and suckle across my hole until he gave a soft bite onto my butt. The big shudder over my shoulders, as well as the involuntary thrust of my hips into the bed, of course made him chuckle.

The big butthead! I was ready to say something, until I felt him on me. Raph has gotten me to shut up a lot during this past week. I felt the tip of him gloss over me. I trusted him, and knew he wouldn't just push it into me without prep. But I was curious to see where he was going with this.

But then sharp gasps of air came out of me and into the pillow. I could feel him drag the tip of his cock across me, up and down, from my thigh and slowly up and across my hole. Then up and across my tail, then all the way back down.

He was wet. Oh so wet! I can feel the big amounts of precum oozing from him. I guess that's one thing about us turtles, when we get wet we can get really wet! It's like when we cum, sometimes we can cum a lot! Deep, heavy breaths went in and out of my beak as I felt him just teast me up and down, sometimes stopping at my hole and letting that precum ooze and flow across it. Just the rubbing the tip of himself against me, and I was about ready to say 'screw it' and push back onto him.

If he kept it up, I would impale myself on him. I would! I could feel Raph hover and go across the left side of my face, asking me what I wanted. Asking me how I was feeling.

What did I want? How was I feeling? What do you think, dude! I'm lying he horny, waiting, wanting, and practically begging with my legs spread wide open and my tail up in the air like a slut, and you want me to talk?

I felt like I was in Heat or something! Raph must have got the picture, because he leaned over and kissed me on the lips while he rubbed the tip of himself against me again. The load moan that came out of my mouth and swallowed up into his made him churr loudly. Possessively, which made me churr louder at that.

"This is going to be cold, so just to warn ya ahead of time. 'Kay? And Tell Me if it's too much. 'Kay? And I mean it, bonehead. No 'take one for the team' shit. Alright?"

With a simple nod, I was ready and willing to do whatever he wanted. I could feel Raph slide the lube up and down the outside of me, which made me jump despite the warning ahead of time of the cold. But Raph just put a hand on my shell and rubbed it up and down. Soothingly, in circles, which reminded me of when we were kids and would do that to each other during the winter times.

It always felt nice when the others, especially Raph, did that to me. My toes wiggled and curled as I felt Raph's fingers dance and rub slowly in circles across my hole. He gathered more and I felt a lot of that goop around me. I was going to ask if he was going a bit overboard, but he growled and said how he was going to be careful.  
Of course, I had to comment that he was sort of being a 'Leo Jr.' with his patience thing.

The next thing I feel is a mouth suckling hard on my tail as the tip of his finger enters me. I moan and gasp at that as my head falls into the pillow, but then relax when Raph doesn't move the tip of his finger much. Thankfully, this week there's been at least a little bit of stretching with that area. But the hothead slowly pushes in and out of me, the ticks of minutes going by as I could feel him edge more and more of that finger into me.

Bites on my pillow followed, as I felt one hand edging deeper into me, the other was massaging my slit. I'm sure Raph wanted me to drop down again and rub me while his mouth continued twisting and twirling my tail with his tongue. 

Although, the feel of Raph's finger inside me was giving me a lot of warm and fuzzy feelings. It made me know that this was really happening, that in just a little bit I was going to feel what I had wanted to feel for the longest time. And my first time was going to be with Raph.

God, I muffle into my pillow to let out an estranged groan as I particular thrust hit something deep inside. I feel 

Raph let go of my tail as he climbed on top of my shell, his finger still digging slowly in and out of me as his mouth whispers into my ear.

"Did I hit that special spot?"

And with that, he dug his finger a bit more, hitting me at that prostate again. My legs were getting like jelly as my moans were swallowed by the pillow. And all I could do was nod my head.

"Heh, and I can tell ya love it. Part of me wants ta keep doing this. Make ya cum just like this."

And with that, his other hand rubs against my slit. The finger in one hand slowly pumping in and out of my hole, giving it little twists and twirls in circles while the other fondles me.

Mmmmm, that feels good! Really good! Part of me doesn't want Raph to stop doing this. Part of me has my mind float away to a time when I get back at Raph and do this Exact Same Thing to him. I'll be having him gasp me for me. Mewl and moan for me. Make him say my name and cum when and where I wanted him to...living every kinky and dirty thought in my head.

But all I could whisper out was:

"Want you. Please, t-t-taaake me. Make me yooooours..."

And with that, Raph slowly turned me around so I was facing him. A soft kiss from his was placed onto my lips, as my arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. My legs shifted up as I felt his finger slowly plunge back into me.

"Wanna watch ya. See yer face. You really are one of a kind, bonehead. Ya know that?"

My eyes are half-slits now as I stare up at him, my tongue sliding across my bottom lip and my mouth softly open as I feel his finger open me up more and more. Minute by minute.

I try to think of a smartass thing to say. Something funny. something witty. But for some reason, sap was all on the menu for me tonight.

"And you're better than I dreamed, Raphie."

But I guess I hit the right mark, because his finger stopped deep within me. And his eyes glanced up and down my body, while his free hand just ghosted up my legs, over my hips, and across my face.

Cupping my face, he dived down and licked across me. First my upper, then my lower lips, then hungrily kissing me until my breath was literally being taken away from me.

"Damn, I want ya now!"

Mmm, the words I've been waiting for. About time!

"Then take me, Raphie-boy. Breed me, claim me."

I knew there'd be times of hot and rollicking fun. Kinks and fetishes. But if I knew Raph well, he'd take this first time slow and easy. And you know what? I was more than fine with that.

Pulling his finger out, I watched with glazed eyes as he took the lube and rubbed it across his cock. I must admit, I was a bit nervous. Raph's organ was a bit, well, big. I'd say even bigger than the rest of us. I think the hothead saw me getting a bit nervous, because he talked about how he was going to go as slow and easy as possible.

And see, that yet again just proves my point about the big guy. If he was some 'caveman', err, 'cave-turtle', he would have just plunged in without asking or anything. Although, with all the precaution and such...I knew I might tease him later but calling him "Leo, Jr." At least, until soon after when he'll do something un-Leo like hehe. (Man, I can't wait for that either).

Raph lied me down on the bed as flat as possible, as he put my legs over his shoulders. Staring into my eyes, I jumped a bit when I felt his tip bump up against me. I did cuss at myself for being stupid, but then a growl from above had me swallow my words.

"Hey. First time, I'm sure no matter what I do it'll hurt. So, Slow and Easy, kid. AlRight? That's how it's gonna go this time."

And I knew that, I'm not that dumb. I did read a lot of stories on Donnie's computer when I was going through this 'horny/fantasy' phase and was curious to see what was up. And they all mentioned how it hurts the first time. And about how you're supposed to relax, which is pretty easier said than done.

I feel the tip of Raph's cock slowly rub against me, and then slowly push into me. I tense up a bit as I feel a bit of the tip enter me, and I clench my eyes a bit. But when nothing moved, I Opened my eyes and there was Raph. Looking down at me and not moving.

He asked if I was Okay, and I said yeah. That part didn't hurt, it was more nervousness than anything. But when Raph slowly pushed in, that's why my legs shuddered and a few gasps of pain escapes. Stopping, I asked him to wait for a bit.

Raph had taken one of my hands and was softly kissing it.

Awww, you softie you! I am so going to make fun of you for that later!

When I nodded for him to go on, I felt him push enough so that the whole head of his cock was inside me, and I wailed a bit of pain. I was ready to tell him to pull it out, to do whatever to get it out of me.

With a soft shush and smoothed hand across my plastron, I felt Raphie smooth his hand up and down across my chest. 

With his other hand, he rubbed a lot more lube onto him. Even pulling out a bit, he rubbed a ton of lube across both the head of his cock and across my hole.

I made a joke that he was going to use all the lube in just this one go, hehe. Of course, he growled and said he'd use as much as was needed.

Pushing slowly back into me, I breathed in deeply as I felt the tip of him go into me. He stopped, pulled back and then enter me again. Just with his tip. In slow and steady movements, he moved his hips back and forth so that only the tip was going in and out of me.

Mmm, that wasn't too bad. Too bad at all. I could feel my bottom getting a bit more used to him as he rocked back and forth to me, all the while his hand was soothing over my plastron. The friction and heat from the big guy was making my hormones rage.

"More, more."

I couldn't help but beg that. I wanted to feel more of him. Deeper. He looked at me, and when I nodded then he nodded back at me. Slowly pushing himself deeper, my hands clenched the sheets under me as I felt him fill me up even more.   
I know the hothead got a bit deeper inside me now.

But man, it's hard to 'try' to relax. I want this more than anything, but yet I want to tell me stupid body to take a chill pill and feel it. Soft kissed caressed my neck as I peered up at my mate.

Churrs erupted out of me as I felt Raphie-boy slowly pull out and pump my cock from my slit, all the while his other hand was pumping my tail in the same fashion. With twists and rolls of his hips, I could feel his member deep inside me. Wanting me to be its' home for the night, which was something I was craving for too.

The feel of those wet kisses across my neck, and the double amounts of pumping on me were definitely a big help of my 'relaxing' period. Wrapping my legs more around Raph's shoulders, and wrapping my arms so that I could pull him up more, I pretty much begged him to do more. Go deeper!

Taking his hands off me, he grabbed my legs and hovered over me as I felt him pull out, and then slowly push into me. 

The small thrust made me gasp, but not hurt to me. As I whisper again, he did it again and I could feel the lube mixed with the hothead's drooling precum help ease itself more into me. So the next thrust, it dove even further into me.

Now, this was more like it! My legs on his shoulders, I could feel Raph's hips move back and forth until they were touching my own hips. And there he was! All the way in me!

And booooooy, is that hitting the spot! I could feel Raph giving small, fast thrusts up to me. Slow at first, probably to see if I was doing ok, but when my moans kept growing and growing, so did his thrusts. I could feel his cock pushing deep into me, as my breath was quickening faster and faster.

"Mmm, ya feel good Mikey. So tight, so damn good."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah yeaaaaah. R-Ra-Raaaaaaaph."

Yep, I know. Please, no speeches. No speeches. But it was hard to put into words when half of them are you either begging your partner to go faster, harder, or just saying his name over and over again.

I could feel Raph grabbing onto my cock again and pumping it in tune with his thrusts. All the while, my legs wrapped around him tighter as I felt his cock thrust deep inside me.

Man, this was better than I thought it would be. More pleasurable than I thought. I loved the slowness that was building up, but I also love the quickness that is coming again and again into me.

And his scent was flowing over my nostrils, making me go crazy while his mouth was suckling on my neck. Moans and mewls and gasps just coming out of me, as my hands and feet grasped onto Raph tighter.

Raph, man...god you are fucking me oh. So. Goooood! I could feel your cock thrusting against my special spot, again and again. Making my toes and feet curl and clench. Your hands are pumping my cock so it was now as hard as a block of ice, ready to have my cum shoot out for a second time because of you.

God, how could you think you're anything else but a God right now. Anything else but a Hero, My hero. Look what you're doing to me Raphie! Look how you're making me squirm and shout and beg for more!

Harder! Faster! Fuck me, fuck me Raphie!

I feel you thrust into me, your beautiful and thick cock stretching me in an awesome way. A way that I know I'll be walking funny tomorrow but I won't care, because it'll be a fantastic reminder of what is happening right now. You claiming me, breeding me, just like I wanted you to.

Like I dreamt of, feeling you slide up and inside me. God I can so get used to this. In my room, in yours, in the kitchen. I can imagine myself bent over for you in the kitchen. Straddling on top of you in the Van. On top of a rooftop, or having a quickie of Nookie in the Dojo or Shower.

Looking up and staring at your eyes, after you stopping suckling on my neck, those fiery eyes and sexy churrs from your voice as you pound your thickness into me.

All I can say is throes of yes, Yes, and Mine, Mine. No one elses to take away from me. Not some gunman on the street, not my brothers or family, not yourself. You're not getting away from me that easily, Raphie boy.  
I won't let you. W-woooon't, damn, soooo close. Please. Raph. Cu-um into me. Inside me! Mark me, breed me. Fill me up!

I'm sure some of those words I screamed up and out of my mouth, which made the hothead go faster and harder. I know that apparently, for a lot of people, you can't actually feel you lover fill you up. That it's more of the excitement and thrill of doing it, but that you don't actually 'feel' your lover filling you up.

Well, I guess they're not turtles, because when my lover came I could certainly feel it. Big time! Feeling Raph fill me up with his cum, that fluid hitting and splashing across my prostate while he gave out that loud and manly groan that was both animalistic and dominating to all Sexy Hell, made me scream out his name and cum for a second time that night.

Feeling him mark and fill me up, as I felt Raph's cock pumping load after load inside me, made me shoot my own straight up and across my plastron (some streaks getting close to my face) and Raphie was milking every drop from my body.

Of course, the remarks from Raph like: "Cum for Me" and "Give me all you have, give me every drop" as I felt him fill my bottom up and milk me dry was one great Wet Dream of mine come true, making me shudder and my body go absolutely limp at that time.

All I could do was lie there as I felt him pump every drop out of me, but my legs and arms couldn't and didn't want to let him go. Easing his hand off my member, my hands drifted down and grabbed his butt. With a surprised grunt from him, I made sure to make it clear that I wanted him to stay inside of me.

Just for a little bit, just for a bit longer. To back in this awesome glow. He chuckled as his hand massages the spurts of my cum that had been shot over my plastron, before leaning up and lapping up the bits that were on my cheek.

"Mmm, told ya you taste good. Felt so good Mikey...never thought I'd get to feel this. With you."

With that, he was licking the cum of mine from my plastron, and then from his hand and fingers. Showing an early taste of what was to come, from me to him, when he licked enough I grabbed his lips and kissed him. He was a bit taken aback, and then chuckled into my lips as I tasted myself over his tongue.

Feeding me my own fluid, both of us kissed and licked over the others' tongue as we pulled back.

"Mmm, yep, I guess I don't taste too bad."

Fondling my checks and plastron, I felt him ease out of me which caused my whole body to shiver. I could then feel the wetness and liquid of Raph's seed flow out of me and onto the bed underneath, which made me moan softly when I felt Raph's finger rub against me.

Feeling his finger rubbing against that wetness, I could hear him whisper, asking how it was.

Knowing that if he started me up again, then I would most definitely pass out, I pulled him up so that he was on top of me.

"Let's just say, you definitely 'Rocked My World', big guy."

What followed was me whispering and half begging to feel that again, and again, and again, which I think made Raph that much more happy about the whole thing.

Hey, if it's true then why not say it. When your first time feels as awesome like that, it can only go up. More sex, more kinks, secrets and fantasies and fetishes to be discussed. More wet dreams to be made true, and one day I'll make Raph feel this way too.

One day I'll have him under me, moaning my name, as I fill and claim and breed him. But, one day. Because frankly, I really enjoy how this is right now. I already had ideas of what to do tomorrow, and where to do it, and how many times of doing it.

Of course, I'm sure we'll need to change the sheets. And pulling Raph, I make sure he stays snuggled up to me as my legs tangle in between his as my face nestles into the crook of his neck. I make sure he's smiling my nibbling his skin, lapping and licking, while my arms smooth up and down his body.

And of course, my promise to myself with what I was going to do in the mornings.

Hey, like I said, we both usually hate mornings. Starting tomorow, that won't be the case anymore hehe.

But as for tonight, my thoughts drift downward and downward. Until I feel the big lug fall asleep next to me. And then I look around the place, take a big whiff of out scent, and relive both the past week and tonight.

It happened. It actually happened! And there would be more to come. Longer ones, more intricate and crazier sessions.   
Different positions, different kinks, different ways.

Looking down at Raphie's body, I couldn't help but just count on how lucky I am. He's here, he's real. Not dead in some alley. Not me having my first time with someone that I didn't want for a 'first'. It's just...

There's my mind, drifting away again. I told you, I tend to do that a lot. But, the tingling over my body after being taken and filled...mmmm just gets me already horny all over again, hehe.

I look over and take my hand, caressing Raphie's face. I can hear him mumble my name in his sleep, and I can't help but smile. Giving a kiss to his cheek, and tangling my legs even more so with his, I just thank whoever or whatever is out there for what I had right now.

My lover. My Mate. My Brother. My Hero.

I love you Raphie-boy. Sweet Dreams.


	19. A Relaxing Morning

The Outsider Chapter 19 

 

(Raph's POV)

I Hate da Mornings.

Gets in the Way of a Peaceful sleep.

You realize just how great dat feels when you finally get a chance to feel that. Especially after dealing with my fucked up sleepin' patterns for what felt like years. Ever since I got up here, it's been nice to know how a body should feel like when it can be totally relaxed.

Mikey. Definitely the main cause for that thing called 'peace' that I rarely felt. But damn, it sure was a hell of a drug.

Last night was...fulfillin'.

Probably not the first word that'd come up for anyone else. Hell, even I know that last night I probably could have done bettah or longer or used more 'tricks' or 'treats' or whatever the hell I should call it...

Although he certainly didn't complain 'bout it. Far from it.

Still, even though I know I was Mikey's first, I was still 'in the know' that Leo & Donnie had a lot more time and experience than I did with him.

Leo. Damn, for some reason, I could already hear him say somethin' like 'Practice makes perfect.' Although, in this instance, I sure as fuck wouldn't complain one bit about that.

Maybe that's how first times go though. I may have a few doubts 'bout my own 'performance' last night, but I sure as hell know that Mikey was even bettah than I could've imagined.

Moans that could make me fuckin' hard just thinkin' about it. Tight heat wrapped around me that could make my own toes curl. Gasps, holds, and touches that the kid let me drink in for all it was worth.

And those kicks.

Kicks...kickin'...kickin'?

"Da fuck?"

My voice sounded so low and groggy that even I could barely hear myself. Stirring up, just a little, I look down and see Mikey almost on top of me.  
His face was right on my plastron, as his arms were wrapped around me. Staring further down, I could see the lumps that our legs made as they were under the blanket. Guess the kid had tangled his feet with mine.

And there it was, another soft kick to my calf. After a few moments, a tap of a foot to my ankle.

*Sighs* The little twerp was kickin' me while he was sleepin'. And why the hell was I wet on...

Tilting my head, I could see that it was the right side of his face which was on my plastron. I knew that from the start, but I didn't realize that he had his mouth open.

And that's when another bit of drool went sliding out and over onto my plastron again, to team up with its' 'little buddies' of spit that was startin' to collect on my chest.

I grimaced a little bit, but then leaned my head back and made a soft chuckle.

We can go ahead and cum in the other's mouth...yet a little bit of drool on me is that big a deal?

Plus, I can tell that the chucklehead was still out of it and not doing any of dis on purpose. It wasn't just some 'Mikey being Mikey' schtick.

Although, I can still feel him softly kicking me. And if he wasn't, he was playing footsie with my own feet. I couldn't help but close my eyes, as I slowly raised my right leg and planted the bottom of my foot along his. After that, I slowly eased the bottom of my foot along his calf, his leg, and then Mikey's foot. That got a soft, little moan coming out of the little twerp.

Damn, those moans were addicting to hear.

Looking over, I realized that my left arm was wrapped around him and...yep...my hand could definitely reach it.

Well, if the kid wants to play footsie with me, then I can at least get some little fun too.

Stretching my hand a bit, I softly grabbed Mikey's tail. It's definitely sensitive, because I just stroked it softly and already I could feel a shudder seep through the kid's body. Letting one finger stroke the underside of it, I softly felt my fingers rub against my baby bro's opening.

And I bite back a moan, because I can still a little bit of wetness from earlier. Some remnants of my cum from last night, as the tip of my finger just wiggles and rubs that hot hole back and forth. That brings up some mumbles and even more soft moans from Mikey. I can't help but smirk a bit. It seemed that movement made his feet try to wrap against my own even more than before.

Drawing two fingers in a circle against his opening, and letting those little bits of wetness soothe and cool my skin, I kept strokin' the underside of his tail with my third finger. I could even hear a little bit of 'squishin', from some of that wetness connectin' between his skin and mine.

Mmmm. I couldn't help but lean over and softly suckle on the kid's neck, which brought a gasp from my bro. After a couple of licks, swipin' some of the sweat off of that sea-green skin, I leaned back and could see some slits from his eyes.

Guess he was somewhat awake.

The soft churrs coming from his body made that even more apparent.

"Mmmm, waking up like this is pretty aaaaa *yawns* aaawesome."

And of course, the kid had to yawn Right In My Face.

"Least brush yer teeth before yer yawning two inches from me."

Of course, Mikey's answer had to be him sticking his tongue out at me. Nex time he does that, I'll swallow it.

Kid would probably like that.

"Don't be mean to me. Too early. Besides, you're the one who woke me up. Although..."

Mikey leaned himself back, so that he could feel just the tips of my fingers inside of him while I continued to rub in a circle.

"I could definitely get used to waking up like this."

I couldn't help shake my head slowly while leaning my head back into the pillow.

"Ya woke me up first."

I could tell from the confusion on his face, that I had to explain a bit more.

"Ya kept playing footsie with my feet, then kickin' me. Plus the spittin' on my chest and the yawnin in my face, it all kinda adds up."

I could see Mikey piecing it together. He stared at my chest, and I could see a soft blush as he noticed the little puddle of spittle that had formed there. Staring down, he could see how his feet were pretty much trying to swallow my own.

"Heh...uhm...Sorry..."

Big sap. I lean over and softly trace my tongue across his lips. First his upper, and then his lower one, before softly pushing my tongue to glide along his. Staring at him, I could see Mikey close his eyes while he surrendered into the kiss.

Pulling back, I let my left hand go and softly bap him on the head.

"Ain't that big of a deal. Don't worry bout it. Just too damn early."

With Mikey suddenly chuckling, I peer over to him only to see him staring back at my face.

"I know, you hate mornings."

My silent stare, which gave Mikey another chuckle, kept talkin'...

"C'mon, Raphie-boy. How many times have I had to wake you up for practice and such. Sometimes it felt like I was on my way to a firing squad and such. I wouldn't know if you'd throw something at me, or just throw me."

Some soft chuckles came from him, but I couldn't help but let my eyes ease to the side. He could remember that.

Sometimes, bad dreams would seem to tear into my brain. And if it wasn't bad dreams, it was just me wondering just how crazy or fucked up I would be 'today'. In the mornings I was sloppy. Tired. Only thing fresh would be thoughts of what I thought I'd never had, or stuff that I wanted to forget. All of that pretty much added to me being cranky as hell during the mornings...

Which, of course, let to me being even more of an ass to them. To Mikey.

Fuck, another reason I hate mornings.

Sea-green hands softly grabbed my face and pulled it towards their owner.

"Hey, I was just playing."

Great, now there are those baby-blue eyes. Worried looks. Not a damn baby that needs coddled from his brother, his baby brother no less, every time my mind drifts off a bit.

"It's nothing. Just...hate mornings."

I could tell from Mikey's look at me, that he was piecing some stuff together. Figured I'd change the subject before the mood gets derailed.

"But...definitely loved last night."

And that got a big smile over Mikey's face. Pressing his face into my neck, soft kisses and laps of his tongue made my body tingle as he took my left hand and placed it back on his ass.

Little, damn Nympho.

"It was awesome."

It was nice to hear him say it. But, there were still a couple things floatin' in my head.

"Yeah."

Mikey stopped his attention on my neck, and turned his head to the side to stare up at me.  
Damnit, kid is perceptive as shit. Waiting for some answer when I didn't even ask a question.

"well, I mean I...I know I can do more. I mean, I know it wasn't that long and shit and, well, wasn't too much. I just, well...

"Did you like it?"

Well, that definitely brought my stupid stammering to a halt.

"Hell yeah, I did."

"Well, I thought it was awesome. You liked it. So, what's up?"

Leave it to Mikey to take anything complicated and just simplify it.

"Well, was yer first time. Our first. Just, well...want it to be the best, ya know?"

I could feel Mikey's hand smoothe up and down my plastron, as he leans in to seemingly take in my scent.

"It was. If you were trying to say that you 'sucked in bed' last night, then I'm the one who is supposed to do the jokes."

Tilting my head back with his other hand, I could feel soft kisses and nibbles across my jaw.

"We're going to have a lot of repeats. Trust me. They'll be longer. Kinkier. Crazier. But it's still our first. And I got to do it with you."

A hard bite across my neck made my body shudder, as well as my mouth go "Shit!", and then I saw those blue eyes rise up and stare into mine.

"Not Leo. Not Donnie. You. And Like I said..."

"That. *kisses my right cheek*  
Was. *kissing my left one*  
Awesome." *giving my lips a hard kiss*"

And with that, I feel his body ease up and on top of mine. Smirking, I couldn't help but ask:

"Whatcha think yer doing, squirt?"

And without missing a beat, Mikey says:

"Making you a lover of mornings. Just lean back. Enjoy."

I couldn't help but take in a breath, as I felt Mikey softly kiss up and down my plastron. Feeling his tongue twirl in circles, I could feel his legs slowly rub against my own.

"And don't say "U don't godda Do Dis Ding Dere!"

Squinting my eyes, I give out a soft growl: "I don't sound dat fuckin' bad."

"Suuuure you don't." And with that, he goes up and gives me another kiss on the lips.

"Just think of this as, well, me saying sorry for waking you up."

I was going to say something, but the little ass cut me off.

"Aaaaaaaaaand. If that's not it, then think of it as a little preview."

What the hell was the knucklehead talking about now? And will he stop the God Damn Chucklin' already!

Taking his finger, Mikey begins to trace it across my jawline, over my lips which I give a nip on (and smirk when Mikey shudders a bit from it), and down along my plastron...tracing it lazily up and down my chest.

"Because I'm going to taste you. Every. Single. Morning."

It takes my mind a bit to process. Taste Me. Every morning? Nah, no way.

"And please, hold your thank yours and Applause until AFTER the show. I do this NOT because I have to, but..."

Leaning down until he is about an inch from my face, Mikey whispers:

"I Want To."

Well, shit. How the hell did this happen. It seems more and more like Mikey is becoming more of a Predator, and I'm the Prey. And I don't really hate that.

Pressing his hands deep against my plastron, and feeling me up as he slides his hands down, it's almost like he is being possessive of me. Yeah, I know, I'm the big & tough alpha turtle and stuff.

But, hell, when someone like Mikey is staring at ya as if they want you THAT fuckin' badly, why the hell would I wanna stop that. Especially to, eh, taste me. It sounds so damn weird saying that. Of course, I guess sayin' 'I wanna suck you off' can sound weird off of your tongue too.

Pressing his face against my plastron, his tongue dancing across my skin, I couldn't help but breathe a bit deeper. 

Inhaling my scent, he stared at me and whispered some stuff while rubbing my thighs.

"You just don't know how hot you are, do you Raph? I'm already at the Triple H."

Uhm. Say what?

"Triple H...the wrestler?"

Shaking his head, Mikey answered (and of course, it had to be in a pout). "Nooooo. H & H & H. Hot, Hard, and Hoooorny."

I couldn't help but shake my head. "Well, at least I got a Straight Answer, I guess." And for some reason, that got a couple of 'guffaws'.

Now what the hell was he laughing about now.

"How can we have a Straight Answer? Wouldn't it be a Gay Answer? You know, because we're gay and we're, like, well."

After that, I just grab a pillow. Well, two pillows. One is thrown over my face and the other is thrown at him. I swear, Mikey, that your jokes are just gettin' worse day by day.

Of course, a mouth suddenly swallowing my tail not only made me gasp loudly, but made me throw the pillow off of my face and unto the floor.

And I could feel the damn smirk from his lips, but the suckles and swallows along my tail pretty much killed the words in my mouth.

My toes couldn't help but crunch the sheets under us as they squeezed and clenched, while I felt Mikey's hands spread my legs apart. A cool, small trail of saliva was flowing over my tail as I felt him softly nibble and wrap his tongue around me.

And then, the Nympho started fondling my slit. From this position, I knew that he could see that I was already hard and ready to drop. Didn't stop the kid from rubbing my slit, softly pushing into it in order to trace the tip of my throbbing hardness.

Letting my tail fall from his mouth, Mikey rubbed his face against me, saying, "Can lil' Raphie come out to plaaaay? Pleeeease?"

Little? But, the lust overflowing those blue eyes and the pressure of his hand and fingers against my slit made me both groan and start to churr. I couldn't help but drop myself into his hand, and I swear I heard Mikey churr even louder.

Shivers filled throughout my body as I felt Mikey's lips trail the underside of my cock. Stroking me with his lips, my hands clenched at my sides when I felt him slurp up the drops of precum from the tip of me. His tongue twirled at the tip, painting that damn tongue with the liquid that was slowly flowing out of me.

Dragging his tongue slowly back down the underside of my cock, my eyes widen a bit and a small wordin' of 'fuck' slipped from my lips when that knucklehead started twirling his tongue in that spot between my cock and...well...ya know where.

Lifting my legs up and back towards me, I hated the idea of blushing but it still happened when I felt those lips gliding across my opening. Darting softly back and forth, it was like I can almost feel something different with Mikey's body.

Almost like his skin was hotter, noises a bit more strangled, more movements of him seemingly inhaling my scent. Leo would say it was a change in 'Aura', while Donnie would say it was a change in 'chemistry or pheromones.' 

I'd say Mikey just seemed to get even hornier than usual, and that's saying something.

But it's not like my brain was going to be thinking anytime soon. Lot of times during these sessions with Mikey, it's like half of my brain is turned off. Just feeling, hearing, tasting. The other half would just think how lucky I was...

Feelin' Mikey push his tongue slowly, and then hungrily, into me pretty much wiped thinkin' out the window. Moans and deep breaths came outta my breath as I felt Mikey push both of my legs up with his left arm, while his right arm just spread and rubbed against me to make more room for his tongue.

And all I could do was feel. Feel wetness lap around my hole. Pushing deep inside of me. Wiggling back and forth. Up and down. Sometimes lapping at the outside in quick 'up & down, then side to side' licks. Other times, pushing deep into me as if to stretch and widen me more and more. For 5 minutes? 15 minutes? My mind sure as hell wasn't keepin' count.

Dragging his tongue up, small spits of gurgle came out of my throat as I felt Mikey swallow my cock.

Didn't want Mikey to try to choke on the damn thing. But, the way he looked, the way he was 'in the moment' while lapping, licking, and swallowing me in and out of that wet & warm heat...it was almost like some kind of instinct of his to do whatever he wanted with me. I know that look, cause I have it almost all the time.

Holding my hips down so that I couldn't move, I felt Mikey move his mouth up and down over my cock. Sometimes, he would stop to lap at the tip of my shaft. Other times, he'd try to take me as far as he could and just stay there. 

He'd breathe through his nostrils, and Mikey's constant churrs and moans while wrapped around my shaft definitely made a 'butterfly effect' of making me churr and moan even louder than before.

And I swear that the louder I moaned, the harder Mikey sucked and faster he went. His soft hands smoothed over my thighs, as one hand started wiggling and rubbing against my hole...just like I had done to him earlier. The other took the bottom part of my shaft and started stroking me. Fast, then even faster.

God damn kid is gonna make me lose my fuckin' mind. I think that's what he wanted. When I felt the kid ease his finger into me, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

From someone looking on the outside, I can see how it looks weird. And I don't mean 'two turtles fuckin/suckin' stuff. I had a gut feeling that the others would think I'd never want to 'bottom' yet alone even be open to it. And, well, it just depends. 

I'm not gonna be girlie and be all prissy or throw myself like a damsel and stuff. Or do it for someone else's damn 'power trip' and use it over my head to prove some point that they'll make in the future.

It just depends. But I do know that tongue and those fingers that Mikey have used on me, now and during the past days and such, felt pretty damn good. Sometimes things are just not that fuckin' complicated.

And that tongue kept twirling over inch by inch of my shaft. That mouth, with saliva dripping down my cock and cooling me from the hot as hell morning. The finger slowly filling me up and yet picking up speed, until some sparks rose up in me when a spot was hit deep inside me. And that other hand, moving from massaging my thigh to grabbing my tail and both stroking & copying the moves that his mouth was doing on my shaft...

All of that, mixed in with Mikey's eyes that stared deep into mine.

I swear, if Mikey could talk, that's exactly what he would say.

Mine!

And that did it, as I yelled out his name and came extremely hard. I could feel Mikey thrusting his finger up and into me, stabbing that special spot inside me while he started swallowing my seed. Jets of my cum shot up and into the kid's mouth, and my thighs couldn't help but shake as I felt his throat swallow shot after shot. And then drip after drip, as Mikey kept on milking me until the little Nympho had taken each and every drop from deep inside me.

After my body was pretty much 'dead' from that, I could help but give a heartfelt murmur while the kid softly suckled my shaft. Letting it softly fall from his mouth, as it was now about ready to go back into my slit, I couldn't help but shiver as I felt Mikey pull his finger out of me.

Nuzzling my thighs, and kissing my slit, I felt his body ease up and rub himself on top of me. The soft clacks of our plastrons hitting each other brought a satisfying echo into the room.

"So, was I awesome, or what?"

Mikey's face had a cocky smile on it. I know he stole that from me.

"Hmm, sure."

I had to hold back a laugh when Mikey's eyes blinked not once. Not twice. But like ten times.

"Sure? Sure? ?That's all I get??"

"Quiet."

And with that, I kiss him. It's still a little strange, to taste a bit of myself along his lips. Strange, but not too bad at all. Especially when the loud churrs escape from the smaller body on top of me.

Easing back, I couldn't help but cup his face into my hands and let my fingers brush under his eyes.

"Thank ya."

And the heartfelt smile on his lips made it that much better.

"Once my legs move, I wouldn't mind repayin' ya."

"Nah, no worries Raph. This was meant for you. I'm going to head to the shower now."

Wait, what?

"Huh?"

My confusion must have really been etched on my face, which made the twerp chuckle loudly as he got up and off the bed.

"I told you. I wanted to do that. Besides, I already know that you'll...GET...me back for it."

And with one of those 'over the top' winks, Mikey started heading out of the room.

"So, this is what I'm gonna get every morning, eh?"

It was meant as a joke. I rarely do jokes, but the morning felt so damn good so far that it was worth a try. But seeing Mikey turn around, with a dead serious yet...I couldn't quite place it...Possessive smile?

Moving back, he placed one hand on my plastron while he leaned down. I thought he was gonna kiss me.

Instead, he nibbled on my neck, sucking and tonguing it as he dragged that damn thing to my lips. Pushing my mouth open with his lips, I was still a bit in shock as I felt his mouth wrap around my tongue, gliding and sliding his own tongue against mind. And all the while, Mikey had his hands pressed sharply against my plastron. Almost as if he didn't want me to move.

When the knucklehead eased off of me, all I could hear was him whisper, "You better believe it...Raphie-boy."

And with that, I swear the damn kid STROLLED out of the bedroom. All the while wiggling that tail of his.

All I could do was ease my head back into the pillow. Hearing the shower from far away, all I could do was try to get some feeling back into my body.

Oh, I'll get that runt back. As soon as I get some feelings back from my legs. And as soon as I don't feel so zapped like a certain SOMEONE just sucked everything from inside my body. And as soon as my mouth decides to work properly again.

All I know is I'm foggy, sweaty, drained, and out of it. Well, I know another thing too...

I think I ain't gonna hate Mornings anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there...hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Including the 'sexy parts' ;).
> 
> I'll be moving in about a day or so. So sadly there won't be any updates for a few weeks. But...
> 
> It will give me time to really work this story out, so that when I come back? You'll get quite a few chapters AND an Actual Finish to it. 
> 
> See you guys later.

The Outsider: Chapter 20

(Mikey's POV)

I couldn't help but hum and close my eyes, with a big grin on my face, as the droplets of the shower started to flow over my body. Sliding my hands up and down my skin, across my plastron, and even turning around so that the water can flow over my shell...

'Man, that was hot!'

I still had the taste of Raph on my tongue, which just made my body shudder even more so.

It was excellent to finally make Raph the 'brain-dead' one. The moans, gasps, and churrs from that muscled-up body. 

Curls of the big guy's toes as they dug into the mattress. The hothead's taste overflowing into my mouth, as I couldn't help but keep inhaling that scent that I swore Raph just kept giving off. A scent that would get me extremely hard in my shell.

Reaching back, I softly rubbed the opening that Raphie-boy had been playing with this morning. Softly rubbing myself, it brought memories back from last night.

'The dude seriously was wondering whether he sucked or not?'

Easing my shell against the shower wall, I couldn't help but close my eyes while I used the water to slowly ease my finger inside of me. Memories of last night, of finally feeling Raph thrusting and pushing deep inside me and making me cum as hard as possible...

'And the guy wasn't sure if he was good.'

I could tell. I could read between the lines.I've sorta/kinda have had more experience than him. Been with both Leo and Donnie in 'some way.'

But I meant what I had said. It was better than I thought it would be. And as I pumping my hole a little bit, imagining that it was Raphie-boy's cock thrusting inside of me...hehe.

I could tell from the look he gave me when I left, that he had something planned for me. And was eagerly looking forward to it.

Dropping down and letting the cool water flow over me, I couldn't help but touch myself. Just a little bit. I mean, why waste it when a hot, built Turtle was just waiting for me outside of this shower.

I'm sure he already would have barged in if I hadn't weakened those legs of his with my Spectacular Skills!

Opening my eyes, I did feel something a bit different though. Actually, it's been something building up for quite a while. It was like my mind was, at times, splitting into two ways.

One, like my finger rubbing and slowly pushing inside myself, was the guy who wanted to be bent over, spread open, or however and submit to Raph. To whimper, moan, gasp, beg, and surrender every single part of me. Submissive slut, 

'Good Boy', the 'baby bro to be taken care of'...it all sounded like really really really really really good.

But the other, like my hand stroking myself up and down, wanted to own his cries. His moans to swallow into my mouth.   
To feel him under me and have my hands memorize every spot, every Nook and Cranny of Raph.

Mmm, I could imagine that. Not only imagine, but even some of those moments from just now. The gasps and shudders when I bit and nibbled on his neck & jaw. That tight heat and warmth from when I was lapping at his hole. Controlling how great he was feeling when I pushed and plunged my finger inside of him.

Part of me wanting to be his slut. The other half wanted me to claim and own him. Breed him and make Raph mine before...before...

Leo and Donnie.

My eyes widened and I stopped what I was doing. Because, at that moment, a growl that I've never heard before came right out of my throat. What was that all about?

I mean, I love Leo and Donnie. I enjoyed the fun we had. And with Raph...Raph.

Oooo. Oh boy. When I pictured what Raph/Donnie could do. Or Raph/Leo might do. Or a 'Leo/Raph/Donnie' would do. I was angry. Furious. Mad!

Them getting to see the flush of Raph's face when he felt particularly good? Leo getting the chance to slide himself into Raph? Donnie getting the chance to tie Raph done and tease him...experiment on him...make his big brother cry out & moan & gasp when only HE should be the one to see and hear that?

Uh oh. Wow! Jealousy on a 9.8 on the Richter Scale!

"Something is definitely afoot, Mr. Watson!"

I shook as I heard a bit of pounding on the shower door.

"What was that? A Mr. what?"

Ah man! These thin shower walls!

"Uh, nothing bro! Just getting myself Squeaky Clean. Uhm, you know, like Mr. Clean?"

Great Mikey, that was really lame even for you.

"Mr. Clean? Really Mikey, damn that's pretty lame. Even fer you. Just don't use all da hot water and such, alright?"

I had a huge Cheshire Cat grin. I knew it! You see? Two Peas in a Pod. And who said we never thought alike!

Shaking my head a bit, and wiping off the remaining bits of soap, I turned the shower off and started getting myself dried up. Sitting myself down on The Royal Chair, I had to think for a second.

This whole Jealousy/Possessive/'Me Want Raphie and No One Can Have Him' thing was pretty new to me. I had to chuckle a bit.

'And Raph thinks HE's the only one who is quote Messed Up.'

But that was the thing. I didn't agree with what Raph thinks of himself. He's a lot better than what his mind thinks.   
I don't just do the stuff that I've been doing to prove that he's worth it. Granted, it is ONE of the reasons, but there are others too. Like, for one, I really do truly enjoy it!

Who wouldn't? Raph's body is Pretty Hot, and that's pretty simple. He's a bit more open and kinky than I thought which is like a Truly Excellent thing. Hypnotizing Eyes. Deep voice that fits him perfectly. Hands that can be both rough or soft when they want to be.

Maybe this is what Love really is? Not wanting to share and just be...what is it called? Exclusive?

But would that be fair to him? Maybe he'd like a piece of Don or Leo. Is that why I'm being possessive? Or at least, starting on that road? Because I don't want to give him some choice of 'choosing one or the other' over me? But...

I don't think that's really part of it. I can see how that guy cares for me. I mean super, duper, like Really cares for me. Hmm.

Maybe it's not that complicated. It could be a whole 'I want him to fuck my brains out ASAP and AMTAP (aka As Many Times As Possible).'

And, at the same time, wanting to breed, mate, and simply make him mine. Absolutely and totally mine!

Well, when we go home then it's going to be Pretty Interesting. Oooo, I seriously hope this isn't one of those   
'Mating Season' things that I heard when Donnie made us all watch Animal Planet that one time. Because I kinda really liiiiiike this feeling.

Oh brother, now I'm whining and pouting because I'm hoping that the half of me that 'wants to fuck Raphie's brains out' is 100% my thinking. I think it's my thinking, right? I mean, it's my brain and if I'm thinking it right now, then I'm thinking those thoughts that have to be MY thinking and not my 'Cajones' thinking...right?

Wait, what?

*Knock, Knock* "Mikey, ya ain't falling asleep or shit in there, huh? C'mon now, gonna need ya in the kitchen!"

"Alright Raaaaaaaaaaaaaph!"

I laugh as I hear Raphie-boy grumble at my 'annoying whine' of his name. He Loves it! I just know it, deep down and secretly, that he loves that kind of stuff.

As I leave the room and figure out what Raph needs me for in the kitchen...hmm, just maybe.

Maybe I Am just head over heels for the big lug. 

And really, I'm perfectly fine with that.


	21. Bliss

Chapter 21 - Bliss

Raph's POV

Bliss.

Weird word for me ta say, but hell it's the best way to describe this week. Easily the best damn week of my life. I swear that one day I'm gonna wake up from this dream. Or pinch myself, swing my head around, and it would've been some long hallucination.

But here I was out on the porch at night, rocking back and forth with Mikey by my side. The farmhouse had a hell of a view. It made on think on whether to just retire out here and never go back to the city. 

Well...not just the two of us. My thoughts go towards Leo and Donnie. Hope their brains ain't blowing out too many gaskets. Hell, Leo's heart is probably literally jumping out of his shell about da whole thing. 

It's weird that I haven't thought much about them...sexual wise...when I've been up with Mikey. Of course, the kid's hormones are even a bigger roller coaster than mine. Right now the kid has his head on my shoulder and is either rubbing my arm, fondling my thighs or trying to feel me up over and over again. Granted, dat's not a bad thing. 

Sitting here though, I do think about Leo and Donnie. Do they really feel the same way about me as Mikey does? Even if so...do I want to go through with that? Hell, don't know why I wouldn't. It's not like Mikey just wants to be with me and me alone after spending months messing around with 2 other brothers and forget all that shit happened.

Although...based on what the knucklehead told me before...he seemed like he wanted to be more attached to me than them. 

That makes me smile, big time. Then I squint.

'Will I wanna share Mikey after this?' Can't really lock the kid down and say 'Nah, you ain't doing shit without me' or such. Will I try to fight with Leo if he makes a kiss or a touch at the kid? Or shove Donnie if he tries to touch him? My desires for Leo and Donnie when I was making my sheets wet in my hammock long ago weren't just me 'pretendin' to want them...so I DID want them. And yet...

Fuck I'm confusin' myself about this whole thing and talkin' in circles. Brain's going in a thousand directions about what will happen when we get home. Do I want Leo and Donnie? Yeah. But Mikey...wait...

Bliss. Goin' back to that word I was thinkin' of before, if only Mikey & Mikey alone wanted me...wanted to be with me...and no one else....would I have a problem with it? The simple answer was...No. 

I was happy. I was actually happy. Mikey seemed to make it clear multiples times that he wanted me. Kid saved his damn virginity for me when he could've lost it multiple times. Maybe it's one of those things where Leo & Donnie got a close thing...I mean hell, they first got together. Must mean something. So da two of thing got at hing and Mikey & I will have a thing.

And I guess the two groups could meet? It's funny that Mikey hasn't mentioned Leo & Donnie much. I mean, he WAS doing stuff with them for months and yet hasn't said barely a word about either one. Wonder if that means something but probably just me overthinkin' shit.

Usually I leave the thinkin' up to Leo & Don The Wonder Twins. Looking up at the twinkling stars, I force my brain to ease back out of thoughts and enjoy the moment. I was brought out by a soft nibbling against the side of my neck.

Damn vampire, the nutball was softly sucking my skin knowing it'll leave marks. The lil twerp. 

"I'm thinkin' you wanna start somethin', kid..."

Mikey looked up at me and smirked.

"Well, if that don't get the hint Raphie-boy...I could just blow you out here on the porch!"

Can't say I'm still used to how Mikey talks as I quickly look down on him. And he's being serious. I chuckle and go:

"Temptin' offer. Heh hungry already?"

Hey, if the kid wants to start talking like a Porno then I guess I'll follow suit.

"Always hungry for Raphie juice."

Ew, not sure if I like da sound of that but the kid gave a damn wink after saying it. 

"So...you really like doing that, huh?"

Mikey gives this annoyed grunt...I swear it was a damn pout...and grumbles out:

"Well duh, not sure how many times I gotta tell you that. I like sucking you off, I like you cumming in my mouth, I like it filling my cheeks up, and I like how sweet you are...does that explain it enough, Raphie-boy?"

And with that Mikey got on his knees and looked up to me with a splitting rin while I dumbly sat there on the porch.

And then I laughed. More like a belly laugh. Again, I swear this is a dream that I'll wake up from any second. 

"Well...if you like it that much? Let's try something. A little simple. Wanna try?"

Mikey gave me a 'duh, yes' look and sat their like a waiting puppy. Moving up I stood above him and softly guided his face to my slit, where my cock was still hidden. Throughout this time up here, I've been learning that Mikey is kinkier than I ever thought of...and he seems to wanna try more and more stuff.

"Just remember, Mikey. If you want me to stop, just say so. Okay?"

Mikey rolled his eyes over and answered, "Bro, trust me. I don't want to ever stop."

Heh, really? Okay then kid.

"Then press your face against me, and breathe it in."

Something in Mikey's eyes changed and then hungrily pressed into my slit. His face moved up and down and I could hear loud snorts as he was getting a good wallow my scent which had been building from the nutball's gropes and fondles.

"Come over here."

I walk back and sit down on the porch while Mikey doesn't leave the spot between my thighs. He's still sniffing and is now moaning as if he was enjoying every bit of my scent. 

"Lean back."

The kid moaned and I saw a little movement of 'No' with his head shaking, so again I said.

"Lean back...trust me."

He does and he is looking at me with those damn blue eyes and a look of pure lust and desire on da features of his face.

"Don't move and keep your mouth open."

The tilt Mikey's head gave me almost made me laugh but I held it in, and the knucklehead complied and did what he was told.

"Good Boy."

The loud, guttural moan from my brother when I said those words surprised me a bit. I knew he liked the 'being called a boy' stuff but yeah...this was Definitely something to keep on the radar.

I dropped down and palmed my cock in my hand. I swear the kid tried to leap at it but I kept his head back with my other hand.

"Nah...just stay there. Mouth open. Be a good boy, ok?"

Damn whining started but after a bit he once again complied.

Slowly stroking myself, I sat there and watched as Mikey went from staring at my face, back to my cock, then to my eyes...a back and forth operation where the kid didn't know which one he wanted to look at the most. Such a cute kid. I slide my hand a bit faster over my cock as precum starts oozing out.

I lean a little and rub a bit of my precum over my brother's snout. He moans loudly and looks directly at my eyes. Damn puppy dog eyes.

"Heh, Fine. Be a good boy and drink some of my precum. Softly though, kid. Slowly. Just at the tip."

And with that Mikey did exactly what he was told, hungrily lapping at any bit of precum that oozed outta me.

"I'm gonna jerk my cock, and yer gonna lean back and keep yer mouth open. All I wanna hear are moans coming outta ya. Tonight? I wanna jerk my cum into yer open mouth and I don't wanna ya to swallow. I wanna see how much of my cum you'll fill yer mouth...maybe to the point yer cheeks are bulging out? Huh? Then you'll swirl it around yer mouth to get that taste you love...and slowly drink every drop of me. Okay?"

Again, I know my words were somethin' out of a bad porno but what can I say, I'm still new to this stuff. It seemed like dirty talk got the kid goin' so I forgive to throw it heavy into the conversation. Plus it was a way to test how far things can go between the to of us. The kid wanted me to start trusting him and hell I wanted that too. I figure tryin' different things is a good way to do that.

The kid nodded as if he was getting a gift at Christmas and stayed there like a good boy. Good boy. My Good Boy. That thought alone made my toes curl and my breath quicken as I start stroking my cock faster and faster as I look down at my boy.

The lust-filled looks and puppy dog blue eyes...the moans coming from my brother when he wasn't even being touched. He was getting that turned on just from watching me? Gives ya a sense of power and is a hell of an ego-trip. 

As I jerk my cock even faster, words start pouring outta my mouth. I'm not sure what they were because I was just in a zone of hormones. I could pick out one of the things I said, which was:

"So wanna cum on yer face, Mikey. Claim ya, make ya mine, make ya smell and belong ta me. I wanna Scent ya. You like that boy, huh?"

And the answer surprise the hell outta me, because the kid said, "Yes, Please!" in such a begging manner that it made me almost stop everything that I was doing.

The more time we're spendin' together? The more we're finding out. Hell, I bet the kid never though I'd let him top me by riding him when he first kidnapped my ass up to this farmhouse. And I never thought Mikey would be so...slutty.

Not like dat's a bad thing, though.

Both of our moans echo out into the night as I go faster and I hear more of Mikey saying my name, with 'please' or 'give it to me' or 'I want it' spilling out of his mouth.

Here I am sitting on a porch ready to fill my baby brother my cum, the same brother I've been thinking about forever, and the kid is ecstatic of it. 

Fuck if this ain't bliss, then I don't know what is.

With a roar I jerk and shoot as much of my cum as possible into my boy's mouth. Mikey was doing as he was told, letting each shot of my load fill up his mouth as loud, continual moans escaped from my baby brother. I swear I even heard some gurgling noises along with the sounds of swallowing. 

It did fill his cheeks quite a bit as I milked as much drops of my cum into his open mouth. Mikey swirled it around, drank it slowly, and then the kid even opened it up again. Swallowed more and opened it AGAIN.

Even in this fuckin' situation, the kid teases me. 

After swalling it all, I was about to put my cock away before Mikey grabbed it. Softly guiding it to his face, he moved the tip of my shaft slowly across his cheeks, his chin, his snout and his mouth before sliding the tip in and softly suckling it. The kid must've really liked that 'Scent Ya' comment...which hell, I didn't even know where that came from cause scent ain't even a fuckin' verb or such. Bet Donnie would lecture me over an hour about my grammar.

Nah, three hours.

After getting the last bits of my cum out of the tip of my cock, Mikey got up and straddled me. Then he leaned over and started nibbling on my neck again. Fuck, this is how it started tonight in the first place. Being a damn vampire. 

Didn't know if I wanted to tease him about it or what, but the slow and long churring from the kid and the soft laps of his tongue across my neck shut me up. I just reached up and petted his shell which I swear made his churring louder.

As I held my baby brother, listened to the wonderful sounds of the kid's churring and looked up into the night sky...

Yeah, Bliss is a Perfect fuckin' way to describe this.

 

At the Same Time, A Bit Far Away...

Eyes are watching.

"Should we hit those Turtles tonight or continue watching them?"

One asked the other this question...an individual who thought long and hard before looking at the rest of his men. 

"No. Tomorrow is the day. We've watched them long enough..."


	22. Darkest Day

Chapter 22 - Darkest Day

 

Rims of light cascade through the window and sprinkets of shine slide over the bodies of two slumbering turtles. Warmth and a sense of calm reverberate throughout the room and the basis was the two lovers enjoying the embrace of comfort during their slumber. With a stir, the hothead softly rose his head and, with his left arm, stretched it out as far as possible. It resulted in a few pops and which startled the youngster lying next to him.

Realizing what had happened, the bigger turtle whispered:

"Shit. Sorry bout that."

A long, drawn out moan escaped from lips as Mikey snuggled closer to his hothead.

"Mmm cool. It's cool. Nookie time to make it up to me?"

A soft laughter drew from Raph's throat as he softly gave the kid a noogie.

"Fuckin' Nympho."

Mikey stuck out his tongue and retorted with, "I know you are, but what am I?"

Raph leaned over and enveloped his mate's mouth, softly pushing his own tongue into his baby brother's and sliding it in and around the orifice. Taking Mikey's tongue into his mouth, Raph gave a slow suckle which drew out churrs from the body under them.

"In a bit, be right back."

Mikey tried to grab Raph to bring him back to the kiss and then pouted when the bigger turtle was out of his grasp.

"C'mooooooon Raphie...where are you goin'?"

Chuckling again, Raph turned and said, "Gotta get some wood for da fireplace. Think the radio said it'll get cold tonight and figure I would get the shit now. Figures that Casey still didn't get the damn heater fixed in this place. Rather do it now instead of waitin'."

Mikey stretched both of his legs and arms out, moaning with each stretches of his limbs.

"Mmm, go get 'em He-Man! And soon, still got to keep my promise."

Raph stopped at the door and turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What promise?"

Rolling his eyes, Mikey stared at his lover and cleared his throat.

"Remember? The 'every morning' thing? The..." and with that he took his closed fist, pushed it against his cheek, and pushed his tongue agains the opposite cheek. He accompanied it with slurping sounds.

"Fuckin' pervert. Trust me, I'll be back soon."

Mikey smiled and settled himself against the bed, yawning out: "You better...thirsty again." And with that, the kid gave Raph a lewd wink.

Laughing once more, Raph left and shuffled down the stairs and out the door. Putting a little swing to his step, he ventured off into the woods way back on the outskirts of the farm. During previous trips up here, he realized that the wood was much better in that area. He wanted to hurry to get back at the lil tease and 'give the brat what he wants' (smirking while he thought about it) but at the same time he wasn't to get the stuff done good enough so that he didn't have to do it twice. 

The place had all sorts of raw materials scattered around the woods. Pieces of cars and other vehicles, rusted axes, thrown away tools, scattered clothing and just regular trash. Probably a place that people just randomly dumped junk that they didn't want to drag all the way back home. Thankfully, there was a wheelbarrow type of thing that he could dump some wood into and bring it back.

Raph took a little bit of time trying to find the right pieces of wood. He didn't want to lug wood all the way back if it didn't do Jack Squat in the fireplace. While doing so, all Raph could think of is how peaceful it was out here. It was one of the train of thoughts that he was travelling inside his head until the lil dork 'seduced' him into some fun. Granted, the seduction took less than 2 seconds but still...

He couldn't believe how far things had come in what seemed like such a short time. It wasn't that long ago that he was all alone drinking a bottle of alcohol. Memories of burning bodies and blood-soaked hands had festered in his head like a virus. Nightmares of being locked up forever quickly turned into...actually, he hasn't had much of anything dream-wise. Just relaxation and a peace of mind. 

The chucklehead saved his life and the kid probably doesn't realize it. 

Having enough for the first trip, he slowly travelled back towards the farmhouse as his muscles grinded and pushed the wheelbarrow, weighted down with who knows how many pounds of wood. As he got nearer to the house, I sudden case of cold or such drifted over and inside his shell. Stopping for a second, Raph slowly took a look at his surroundings. 

His sense of hearing picked up only the sounds of some birds and the buzzing of insects. Sight wise? Some drifting of grass and trees from the wind but nothing much else. Starting his walk again, an inner case of butterflies were starting in the pit of his stomach but he didn't quite know why. When he finally got close enough, he left the wheelbarrow in order to venture into the house. Maybe he could get the nutball to help him bring in the wood. Faster that happens, then the faster they can share a bed once more.

As soon as he entered the door, it all fell apart.

Quickly scanning the areas of the house, he saw some men knocked down on the floor. The black garb and red bandannas gave him the info in a second.

The Foot.

Ready to shout his baby brother's name, Raph ran into the living room before a sudden shot to his side brought the hothead down to his left knee. A cry of Raph made him look up and what he saw made his blood boil.

His mate was tied up on the couch, lying face up and staring at his bigger brother. The kid's lips had some blood seeping out, and Raph caught a bruise or two across Mikey's left cheek. The hothead could guess that the knocked down men was because of his mate.

A flailing of limbs caught each of his arms and they roughly dragged him into the kitchen right nearby. Mikey's cries of "Raph!" shot straight to the red-banded turtle's gut as he was forced down into a chair. 

Raph struggled and moved as much as he could and while doing so took a view of his surroundings. He swore that he could hear Fearless' voice echo out that A Ninja Is A Master Of His Surroundings. So far he saw about 6 members of The Foot. If one includes the three that Mikey knocked out, you have nine total. Seemed like a low number so who knew if more were hidden elsewhere. 

Two had taken his left arm while two more took his right. One had a hold on his left leg and the final one just stood and watched it all unfold. Curses flew out of Raph's mouth as The Foot started tying his wrists to the arms of the chair. Only they weren't using rope but some kind of wire. 

'Bastards. Probably did that so that it cuts more into my skin.'

"Can't fight me one on one, ya fuckin' pussies?"

A blow came down over my head in a sort of 'double handed haymaker', which took Raph's brain for a loop. At least for a second. The emerald-skinned turtle could hear his baby brother cursing the guy out. The hothead couldn't help but smile. Mikey usually wasn't the 'cursing' type but it was fun to listen to.

"Trust me turtle...you should definitely be watching your tongue."

Raph figured the Foot member was talking to him for his previous remark, but looking up his eyes squinted when he saw that the guy was instead looking at his mate. 

After his arms had been tied up, the Foot member stood back and beside what seemed to be the leader of this group.

Before Raph could say another word, the leader gave the hothead a swift punch in the jaw. And then a right cross. The turtle's head drove towards the right and Raph kept his head down. Cries and curses from his baby brother, calling the group every vile name and threat in the book, cascaded over the senses of the tied down turtle. With his tongue, Raph drew a circle inside his mouth and could feel the gathering of blood. After a bit was filled up, the hothead leaned his head back up and grinned. Then took a big spit of red flow right onto the men in front of him.

The leader just looked on, then looked down and slowly wiped any bits of blood of his clothing. Leaning over to some of his men, he whispered some words and two of them left the kitchen. Turning his head back around, the leader took a step forward and kneeled down so that he was facing the bigger turtle.

"Speeches are unneeded. Long dialogue is not wanted. Especially towards freaks of nature like you and your faggot brother."

Growling, dimmed eyes slowly raised towards the leader of the group. Raph's mouth slowly opened and teeth gritted, and spreckles of blood littered the hothead's teeth. 

"Da fuck do ya want?"

"Yeah, is Shredder going to pop out of Door Number 1 or Door Number 2?"

Raph turned to his brother's voice. More than likely, his brother was trying to take the heat off of him. Keep the group from continuing to punch him or more. All Raphael could do was think:

'Don't do it kid. Don't ya fuckin' take any crap For me."

"I told you...you should be the one to watch your tongue."

Turning towards Mikey, the leader took two steps forward and then stopped. He turned around and started at the strapped down turtle in the kitchen.

"Your van."

Confusion settled onto Raph's face. 'What, ya want a fuckin' joyride or such with it?'

Laughter came out of the covered face of the Foot clan member.

"Your van. It's easy to recognize. Not many in New York have that specific type, let alone that specific look. One day, one of our men caught side of it. In fact, the one to the left right now."

Looking to the side, Raph wished he could smash the guy's knee or break his leg like a twig as he stared daggers into the shorter Foot clan member. The leader continued.

"Our man here called us and told us it was leaving the city. We told him to tail it, and lo & behold. Group of us found you two all the way out here."

The hothead could also hear a hitch of breath from Mikey, and he swore he could hear quivering. Almost sobbing. Looking over, he was thankful for a second that it wasn't from anyone hurting his lover. But looking at his face, all he could see was sorrow. Or wait, was that guilt? Why did his mate have such a look of guilt over his sea-green skin?

"Granted, we waited a little bit to see if the other two were out here. Unbeknownst to us that you turtles were disgusting Fairies. You and that bitch that's on the couch."

Driving a roar out of his throat, Raph reached out to try to grab the leader. He didn't care that the wire was biting into his skin. He didn't care that blood was starting to leak from both wrists. He didn't care about the death grips on his shoulders from two of the men which would gather bruises in quick fashion. He just wanted to instantly rip every Foot's throat in this house.

He could hear Mikey's voice. The kid was trying to calm him down. 

'Damn kid. Always the brightest side in da darkest day.'

"You two truly are animals. Not only fucking another male but a brother at that. How many more signs can there be to point out how much of hellish spawns you creatures happen to be."

Raph stared up and softly whispered:

"Untie me...and I'll show ya what hell is really like."

Shrugging and being nonchalant, the leader of the group quickly announced:

"Like I said, you don't deserve long speeches. Actual, noteworthy beings deserve that. Like I said, we were waiting to see if the other two would arrive. Then we would contact Shredder and who knows? Perhaps a promotion of the highest caliber for us. But even with just the two of you, it would be more than worthwhile. I mean us alone capturing half of the turtles? Who knows what riches and rewards await us. But, before we contact her...how about a bit of fun."

The leader finished and turned his head, staring back at Mikey's form on the couch. At that point, two of the men came back from wherever the leader had told them to go before. Each of the two mean had a pair of hammer and some nails.

Pulling against the wire restraints again, Raphael venomously cursed at the group to leave his brother alone.

"Oh no...these aren't for him...I want to hear you scream."

"Play Country Music. Gets me everytime."

Shaking his head at the hothead's words, the leader gave the nod to the two men and right after told the other three to approach the orange-banded turtle. 

"Flip that one onto his stomach, right onto that coffee table. You two? You know what to do."

Throughout out the scuffling of the footsteps of various men, Mikey shout out:

"It's called a plastron, genious."

Raph figured that the kid had not seen what the two men had in their hands. That was good. He had an inkling as to what would happen. He just didn't know in what context.

"That mouth. That tongue of yours. Not the first time I've overheard from other Foot how much of a loudmouth you are...I guess we must put it into other uses."

The hothead's face zipped up quickly as eyes bore into the men around Mikey. He could see that his baby brother had some remnants of uneasiness and fear scattered throughout his features. 

Almost every muscle was tensed as Raphael sputtered: "Ya wouldn't fuckin' dare. We're 'faggots', remember?"

The leader turned his head back towards the kitchen which housed the bigger turtle and gave a nod to the two men.

Without any precision, the two simultaneously pounded a large nail into each of Raph's hands. Shouts and screams erupted from Raph as he could feel the metal shoved into each of his hands. The force of each hit pounded the nails more and more down until it came out the bottom side of the arm chair. 

"No! Raph!! You-You Fucking Assholes. Fuck You! You hear me? I'm going to bash your God Damn brains in, I swear...I...I fucking swear! I'll Rip your Hearts Out!"

If his eyes weren't brimming with unshed tears, Raphael would have given his brother a look. Whether it was to 'keep quiet' or 'don't worry about me' or both, he wasn't sure. 

Walking over to the bent over turtle, the leader took his hand and gave a slow pet to the top of Mikey's head as he ordered three of the men to hold Mikey down. 

"Such a mouth on you. Definitely will be washed. But it will not be with soap. Or water."

Curses and sporadic moments kept erupting out of the youngster. Both on his upcoming predicament and to check to see if his lover...his mate...his Raphie-boy was doing okay.

'Of course the guy's not OK, he just got his hands nailed down!'

The words and placement of his body gave quick clues as to what would happen next. Fear and tears were erupting from the baby brother. He never thought the word rape would enter their lives. Perhaps in sadly finding a victim of one...but not Becoming a victim of one!

"I'll make you a deal, Little Pup. If you bite or use teeth, another nail goes into your boyfriend. If you struggle too much, another nail goes into your butt-boy over there. So here you go. You have the choice to be the best brother ever. You just have to be a Good Boy. Alright?"

Michelangelo shivered at the usage of 'Good Boy'. When his Raphie-boy used it, it was in the best ways possible. A sign of trust, lust, love, desire, passion, and energetic fun. But this guy using it made him want to puke. More men travelled into the living room as the six men were now around the baby brother. One was in front of his face, another was pushing his shell down, two were holding his legs and one was behind him...and the leader just stood and watched.

"Hey. Hey!"

All turned to Raphael, sneering at them. 

"The fuck ya doing this for, eh? Ya want someone, try me on for size. See if ya can hack it deep in me..."

Body trembling from both the situation and the pain in his hands, Raph's head sped a mile a minute as this nightmarish situation befell in front of him.

"What, ya want the big bad turtle ta beg? Fine then. Wanna see how many nails you can decorate over my hands? Go fer it. C'mon!"

The leader just stood and stared at the emerald-skinned turtle.

"Why Not?"

Raph shook his body, trying to move in any way he can, as he eyes stared in both bewildered and with a little...something...inside them. Something seemingly fighting to get out. 

"Da fuck ya mean??"

Stepping closer, the leader leaned down and whispered.

"Okay, let me put it to you this way. Because I want to. Because I Can."

And with that, he left the kitchen and headed towards the living room while the men started touching and groping the baby brother.

Whimpers and muffled sobs erupted...not wanting to say anything to invoke any more pain onto his hotheaded brother. His mate. He can take this...he can...he can. But even then, he had to say one more thing.

"Just to-to wa-warn you. You read comic books. Ra-Raphie Boy there....not one to mess with. Kinda like the Incredible Hulk, ain't that right Raphie?"

The pitch and fear of his mate's voice drove Raphael to look at his lover's face. Studying his mate's face filled with anxiety, his lover's body shuddering as the men were 'preparing', his brother's mouth with blood on it...he saw Michelangelo mouth three words.

When Raph first saw that they had Mikey tied down and blood dripping down his lips...that's when the Fuse had Been Lit. 

The fire & brimstone inside of the hothead burned hotter than any sun could ever try. 

Even the Devil would've paused if he had taken a good look at the bigger turtle. The turtle's body heaved up and down, his head looking straight at the floor as red started oozing into his peripheral, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Hands squeezed into fists as fingers clenched across the nails in his hands, letting the pain and the blood mix together to create a cocktail of adrenaline, anger and fear.

The digging of the wire into the skin of his wrists became less bothersome. Less painful. Less feeling of any sort. 

Eyes rolled back, almost to the point that they were white. The hothead's whole body shaking and shuttering as if an earthquake was happening. 

When his baby brother said those three words...

 

"Don't. Hold. Back."

 

It wasn't just an Explosion. 

 

It was an Unleashing...


	23. The Unleashing

Chapter 23 The Unleashing

 

It wasn't just an Explosion. 

It was an Unleashing...

Pulling with every fiber of his being, muscles becoming so tense that it would make anybody else crumble in pain and suffering. But for Raph, it just fueled the combustible engine of hate and fire. An inferno that is starting and will not be quenched anytime soon.

Squeezing his hands in fists and pulling up as hard and forceful as possible, he pulled his nailed-up hands off of the arms of the chair with a scratching of wood embers and scrapes of the chair. The noise brought one Foot member into the kitchen. By instinct, Raph grabbed a piece of the chair. With a swing that would make Babe Ruth proud, the chair exploded into splinters as it crashed against the Foot's face. Before the guy could even set his knees onto the floor, the bigger turtle pounced and dug both of the nails (each still embedded in each of his hands) into the black cladded man's neck. Gurgling sounds erupted from the man...a noise which would creep anybody out.

Except a Turtle on a mission who, at this point, felt nothing but raw anger and furious rage. A blinding white light over his aura which burned brighter than the hottest sun.

Two more Foot members entered the kitchen, overhearing the commotion. They had no chance.

Raphael swiftly kicked one in the groan with a thunder that would've broken the bark of a tree. While that guy was stumbling around and trying to breathe, the other pulled out a weapon and lunged at the red-banded turtle. Raph didn't even notice. To the turtle, it might as well have been a tooth pick. 

Using the man's momentum, he took the second man's arm and manuevered it so it rested upon the turtle's left shoulder. With an adrenaline rush of unrelenting power, Raphael slammed the arm down. The crunch reverberated around the entire house...as did the man's bloodcurling scream.

The three men in the living room, still surrounding Mikey, almost froze in place to the terrors overcoming their ears. It was as if a horror film was being made right in the next room. All Mikey could do was swallow, eyes widened as he tried to struggle even harder out of his bindings.

In the next room, Raphael took the now-broken arm of the Foot clan member and dragged it around like a rag doll. Dragging the guy too the refridgerator, Raph opened it and quickly shoved the Foot's head in between the appliance and its' door. With a roar, the emerald-skinned turtle slammed the door with four powerful thrusts against the man's head. Each slam created more crunching...the squelching of liquid even started to appear in the midst of the sounds. Holding the door against the man's head after one final slam, the turtle did a hard shove and the sound of a broken neck was the result.

Turning without any thought or hesitance, Raph picked down the weapon that the guy had...a knife. It'll do.

Quickly walking to the guy, who was just now trying to recover from his groin being almost shattered by the turtle's powerful leg, Raph used his much bigger bulk to slam the body against the wall. A few slams of the knife, each one up to the hilt, made the man's stomach pour profusely of red substance. A thrust of the knife under the man's chin, with a quick twist for good measure, splattered blood across the turtle's facial features.

And Raphael never even blinked.

Before the body even dropped, the bigger turtle rushed into the living room and saw the scene that started this nightmarish day. Men, now three of them left, were hovering around his tied up mate. 

"S-S-Stop! Or he gets it!"

One of the men held a knife over his baby brother while the other two...including the leader...stared and just stood there.

Raph looked down at his hands, realizing just now that he still had the nails stuck in each of them. Without any flinching or muttering of pain, he pulled each one out. They clattered to the floor. Bloodied hands, one of them holding the knife, clenched into fists but yet still no pain fluttered over the hothead's face. It made the Foot members, and even Mikey, gasp in shock. 

The leader began to talk. Perhaps some kind of ultimatum. Perhaps some kind of threat or warning. But the sound of a knife gliding through the air and hitting the man whose weapon was above his mate made short work of those upcoming words. 

With that, the leader tried to run by but Raph gave a sharp side-kick to the man's left leg. Whether it shattered it or just gave it a nasty wound, he didn't know but it did make the man cry out but still continue to hobble out of the house. Meanwhile, Mikey had wiggled enough room that he was able to use his legs to trip over the other guy and continually try to kick him.

While that was happening, Raphael brought his bloodied figure over to the man who has a weapon over his lover. His mate. His baby brother. The knife, dug into the man's shoulder, was twisted and turned by green hands as the turtle took the guy's mask off. Cries of 'Please don't' uttered out of the man's voice...but they were deaf to the ears of this Turtle. 

Punch after punch littered upon the man's face. Broken nose, a lip which continued to break more and more, eyes being pushed in...every thundering slam of Raphael's fist made the Foot member's face become more unrecognizable. More mush. Until just bone and flesh and blood were all that was left.

Turning his head...if the Turtle was in a sane state of mind instead of The Red - the multitude of insanity mixed in with rage and anger where his killer instincts are amplified...Raph would have felt shame or fear or guilt by seeing the features of horror on his baby brother's face. Instead, he looked over to the man who Mikey had taken down with his legs. The guy was groaning but not dead. Close to being knocked out.

Standing up and pulling the knife out of the body's shoulder, and before Mikey could say a word, the red-banded turtle slammed the knife straight down onto the top of the head of the Foot member next to Mikey. A spurt of blood hit Mikey's skin which made him almost gag, before turning eyes onto his brother.

But his brother wasn't there. Instead it was a figure that would scare the Grim Reaper. The type of individual who wasn't the Boogeyman...he was the one who would kill The Boogeyman. 

Marching over to the three bodies who were knocked out before he had entered the house, Raphael's killer instincts followed in stride. A foot slammed down into one's neck repeatedly. The second body, he stood above it and squatted down. With both hands, he propped the Foot member's chin and pulled upward until a snap was heard.

The third formerly-knocked-out man was starting to get up. But he would never fully awake in his life again. Before the guy could even form a cohesive thought, Raph had pulled the man's neck to the side to make it open to the world. Three forceful chops of his forearm made quick work of this individual.

Eyes on a bloodied face rose up and stared out into the open door of the farmhouse. Jogging out, Raphael's eyes scanned his surroundings until he came upon the leader. 

The poor sap was venturing into the woods. The area where the red-banded turtle had been to before all this happened.

The leader was grasping his hurt leg while trying to make every oxygen in his body work with him. He would get to their vehicle, call in support, ride off and live multiple days of his life thanking whoever was up there that he had survived this day. 

A break of twigs made the man turn around but he saw nothing there. Sounds erupted out of the woods, which made the last remaining Foot member turn around more than once like a scared rabbit. Struggling through the trees and pieces of wood scattered among the ground, the leader saw a few leaves fall in front of his face. Looking up was a mistake.

A leg kicked the man back as he stumbled right onto his ass. He watched the emerald-skinned turtle land in a crouch, and then its' eyes rise up and stare into the soul of the leader.

Crawling for a bit and then staggering himself back up, the leader tried to escape but to no effect. A green first approached the man's face, shattering bits of his teeth. More punches followed. Raphael threw punches to various parts of the leader's body. Stomach, chest, face and the man's wounded leg. Taking the stumbling body, Raph threw it while releasing a raging shout. All the leader could do was scream and then groan as he landed on a hard patch of the ground.

Still trying to escape and crawl, a foot came out and slammed straight onto the leader's crotch. A scream which made Raphael's soul smile escaped from the man. The leader could hear footsteps...footsteps which were making almost a perimeter around his body.

Picking up a piece of a rusted axe, Raphael's body was in killer autopilot as he approached the fallen leader. More screams erupted as the axe was slammed down onto the man's leg. But, because of the rust, it wasn't sharp enough to leave any clean cuts. Instead, Raphael became a butcher...slamming it down over and over again. He was immune to any of the screams or pleadings erupting out of the man's mouth.

The rusted axe appeared upon other parts of the leader's body. Fingers here. A hand there. The leader tried to do anything he could. Beg. Plead. Reason. Rationalize. Curse. And beg again.

"Please. Please! I was wrong. Wr-wr-wrong...you d-don't have to do this. I...I'll leave forever. Never...never hear from me...again...promise...pl-ple---pleaaaase...".

Raphael stared at the man, and the leader didn't know what features were on the turtle's face. 

"But I want to."

The leader's throat clenched as the echoes of his statements before were now coming from the bigger turtle above him.

"And I can."

And with those words, Raphael slammed the rusted axe repeatedly across the man's face. He didn't know how long he did it, but when he was finished? Pieces of hair, blood and flesh littered the axe. Raph just stood dumbly and without emotion as the cold winds of the air glided over his body. The stains of blood littered his body and face but Raph made no movement to clear it off. Still gripping the axe, his glazed eyes scanned the country side as silence was the only sound remaining across this land.

Eyes turning onto the farmhouse, Raph closed his eyes and then opened them. One would take this time to pontificate or think about morals and ideals. But at this moment?

No thoughts entered the bigger turtle's head. It was almost like his body, mind and soul were just waiting to run out of fuel. The heat to dissipate. The fire to burn out.

And with that, Raphael just stared into the open sky of the countryside. While his body was doing nothing, his soul deep down was shedding tears.

Mikey just witnessed who he truly was...describing it to the kid was one thing. Seeing it though is another. Nothing good could come of this. That's all the thoughts that scrambled around the hothead's brain. 

His fantasy and dreams were dead. 

And all Raph could experience now is the sound of silence.


	24. The Aftermath

Chapter 24 - The Aftermath

 

Mikey's POV

 

Uh...wow...I really don't know how to even begin. Other than being pissed. Really, really pissed at myself. I was cozing on the bed when I heard a noise. By the time I came downstairs? The stupid FOOT was here. Granted I, the Battle Nexus Champion, managed to take down three of them.

But they got me. Tied me up and they were going to...they were gonna..

Tears came out of my eyes and I hated it. It made me feel weak and useless. And Raphie. Raphie!

I gotta...I gotta go find him. I gotta...once I get this stupid FUCKING ROPE off of me!!

After I get that off, my shaking hands are trying to wipe the spurts of blood off of me. Running to the open door, I quickly scanned for any signs of my big bro. And there he was...pretty far out in the distance but I could see him. And I froze.

There he was, just standing there. Frozen. He was like a statue. He was holding some kind of axe or such. It had some stuff on it and if I squinted I could...

Oh. Ew. Ew, ew, ewwwwwww.

I snapped out of it to look at Raphie-boy's face. I called out his name as loud and as many times as I could. He didn't respond. I called out again and started running over to him. After about the 7th time he finally looked at me. And it made me freeze again.

He had this...man, I don't know how to describe it. Haunted? Pained? Scared? I started approaching slowly with my hands out in front of me. Now trust me, the stuff I had just seen was pretty freaky. I mean, who wouldn't be freaked out by it. But I'm sure it would shock someone like Leo or Donnie that I wasn't 'broken' or some 'unmoving baby that needed to be coddled'. Sure, I act like a kid all the time but still doesn't mean I don't know how the world works. I just...choose...to look at it in different ways. 

It really is like Raphie-boy and I are Yin and Yang. I look at the bright side. And to him? The dark. I'm not stupid. I know what those guys were going to do to me...and it was my fault. My damn, stupid fault. I didn't pay attention! If I didn't kidnap Raphie and bring him all the way up here...hell, why didn't I just bring him to another part of the sewer? Or carried him somewhere? Why didn't I pay attention that someone was following us in the van? Why was I just tied up and useless there while the big guy had to save my sorry shell...

Hold up. This isn't about me right now. My big bro needs me. I'm almost certain that he's going to go all emo on me. And yeah, okay. Some of the stuff he did in the house? Like I said before, it was pretty freaky. Scary, to be honest. But not in the way Raphie boy would think of it as...it's scary to see the act done, you know? I've never really killed anyone before. That amount of gore and such is cool to see in movies but, heh, not so cool in real life. 

But again, I'm not as stupid as some folks think. I get it. Raphie-boy wasn't some psycho who was doing that for the giggles. I even egged him on...I told him not to 'Hold Back' because I still remembered some of the stuff he mentioned earlier this week. And yeah, we kinda needed that when I was almost RAPED!

The big guy saved me...again. And here I put him once again into that bad state of mind that he was fighting before we starting doing all of this. I'm praying we're not back at Stage 1 of this whole thing. Part of me wonders if that'd be a good thing. I certainly don't deserve the guy. It's my fault this all happened.

Like I said, this isn't about me right now. I have to get Raphie back. I slowly walk up to him and try to think about what I could say or do.

Hmm...I could pull a Black Widow over the Hulk. Maybe, I don't know yet. I just have to wing it.

"Hey bro! I'd ask how you're doing but that's pretty dumb, heh."

Raphie just kept standing there and staring at me. I hated this. I loved the guy's smiles that I was able to pull out of him. His gruff and deep voice. Passion that oozed out of him. But this was just...a shell! Nothing. And I HATED it!!

"Raphie? It's going to be ok. Alright? It's cool! Baddies are gone, goodies are still here. Let's back to the house, Ok? It's cool, no worries...right?"

I was able to step closer and closer. Up until I could snake my arms around him and hug him. 

"It's going to be Ok Raphie. I promise. It's going to be OK."

I could feel a bit of tension over his shoulders and I held my breath. Moments ticked by and then I heard the axe drop to the ground and softly smiled as I felt arms wrap around me. I softly nuzzled across the big guy's neck...granted the blood was a bit of a turn-off...but all I cared right now was that Raph was safe.

Safe...his hands!

"Bro! I gotta check your hands. They did the nailing thing and I swear I was gonna...I thought I was..." 

Tears erupted over my eyes and I cursed at myself. I didn't want to do that. Not here and not now. But almost getting raped, seeing your big brother being strapped to the chair and pretty much getting tortured, the echoes of Raphie's screams which would be tons of nightamres in the future for me...it was a bit much.

Even through tears and shudders I could mutter out: "I'll be Ok, Raphie! It'll be Ok."

I hug him again, and I finally hear the big guy's voice. Although the words that came out I didn't really like.

"No...it won't."

I could feel Raph's hands on my cheeks and he pulled me away softly to look down to me and I looked up to him. 

"Huh?"

Please, please, pleeease don't tell me we're back to square One. Please, Raphie?

Softly cupping my face, I swear I could see tears coming out of Raph's eyes. That should never happen. Unless the happy kind, then cool! Of course. But this wasn't the happy kind, was it?

"I'm sorry."

I was confused. It was MY fault...it was my fault that...eh...oh...fingers were on my at the...oh no not the pressure po....fffffmmmmm

 

(Normal POV)

 

After softly pressing in the pressure points and catching Mikey before he could fall, Raphael picked up Mikey and carried him back to the house. He ventured to their room...the same room where they shared multiple nights which were the best ones in the hothead's life.

Raph put Mikey down onto the bed as softly as he could, and then gave Mikey a soft kiss on the mouth. A long one...for perhaps this would be the last time he would ever experience such a thing.

"I'm gonna clean you up kid. Then clean up. Then we'll go home. I'm sorry kid...but...you know..."

'You know what I am now. And I'm not going to put you in harm's way. In this case, it's me.'

And with that, Raphael gathered some supplies and softly scrubbed Michelangelo's body until every bit of blood and whatever else was off of him. He then took some warm-watered washclothes and softly placed on any spot that had the inklings of rope burn from when he was tied up....just the the thought of that made the hothead's fist clench.

Pain erupted out of his body and his hands were now shaking uncontrollably. Two holes, one in each hand from where the nails had been placed. 

'Better take care of these soon'.

After that, Raph continued to clean up the place. Every speck of blood washed and cleaned. Dirty rags filled with and other substances were fitted into a trash bag. Looking at the wheelbarrow at the entrance of the farmhouse, he dumped the logs and started placing one body at a time upon it. 

Rolling it down and across the countryside, he found a spot which could work...walking back and managing to find a shovel, the hothead just started to dig. And dig. And dig some more.

It seemed as if both his body and brain had shut down. It was like he was a robot on automated mode, digging and burying body after body. The pieces of bloodied rags and trash bags were littered among the dead. Hours came and went as the sun started to come down. Beads of sweat glistend over skin and glibs of dirt were drying over fingers...mixing in with the blood. He was sure Donnie would have a field day in hygiene or however else he would describe it.

After hours upon hours, the deed was done. Crumbling to the ground, the hothead just looked at his hands and clenched them repeatedly. It was painful but it still felt like something he had to do.

For him, it was over. When they went back, they would have to tell Donnie and Leo the whole thing. It's not like they can hide that the Foot was at the farmhouse. What if the leader had lied? What if there was something like 'wait such and such days and if you don't hear from us, come over'? What if a number of other things...

Once Donnie and Leo heard that...they would ultimately of course need to know What Happened. He could remember enough. He was sure Mikey could fill in the details. Raph could imagine the disapproval of Leo's features while looking at the hothead. The gasps of disgust that would come out of Donnie's mouth. Maybe use big words like 'Barbaric' or the sort.

Looking up, Raph could see the farmhouse and realized that it was already nighttime. He was thinking of waiting until the morning but the sooner, the better. He would take Mikey to the van, head back and face the music. Tears formed out of the hothead's eyes as his thoughts became more and more jumbled. He didn't know what to do and yet he DID know what to do.

Closing his eyes, memories of the past week cascaded over his mind. Scent, touch, taste, churrs, moans and wonderful words of love, understanding and so much more.

It wasn't that he didn't believe in Mikey's words. But the kid's too trusting. To Raph, he was a hothead who couldn't be trusted. Maybe what the kid saw today would give more of an understanding as to why. Have him actually sit there and think once everything...all the adrenaline, fear and craziness wore off and things settled down. Then Mikey would understand...

He was going to get up, get Mikey, get in the van and head home...but before that?

Raphael just took a moment. The longest moment in his life when he just looked at the farmhouse which housed his mate. His former mate.

And all the hothead could do was break down and cry.


End file.
